The Gathering Verdict
by I EvanStar
Summary: Second part of book series continues with a race of immortals to the gathering. The demon gains the advantage and success is so close. Duncan, Connor, Amanda, Methos and Joe work to accomplish the impossible. Is this Gathering the end/beginning? Why now?
1. Chapter 1

**(Must Read: The Truth In Justice- First)**

**The Gathering Verdict**

"_**Abominations are the unwanted offspring of a deity and some other being. Abominations are immortal, spiteful, destructive creatures of immense power."**_

**Chapter One**

**Last week of June, 1999**

This solitary man stood on the hill looking around with a steady gaze. The sudden breeze began whipping his coat around him as he turned up the collar. He could hear the birds crying out as they fed and sought refuge in the twilight.

The call of the Gathering brought Connor MacLeod back to Scotland to face the ghosts that still haunted the moors.

The spirit of Heather called to him as he searched for her resting place alongside his mentor Ramirez. He found the graves disturbed and the remains so carefully wrapped gone.

"My bonny Heather," he whispered, "Who has taken you?"

Only the outline ruins of the dry stone keep remained intact. Connor knelt down on one knee near the small rock wall and said aloud, "I will find you Heather."

After several days at the Sidlaw Hills, he stopped looking. The only information the locals said an archaeologist from London who had worked that area the year before.

]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[

Another week in Glasgow brought the four immortals no closer to their individual goals. Their time at the Hotel was full of discussions and strategy. Every day the gathering loomed closer and the thumbing of the call never ceased.

During supper, one evening at a nearby restaurant, the small group talked quietly until an argument began with the questionable outcome from a quickening.

Frank McFadden told Beth, "What you face is only a possible future."

Her grey eyes flashed with anger as she replied, "A future that will mean death for someone."

Sitting across from Beth, Duncan kept assuring her, "I will not let you die."

"Who can I kill Duncan?" She asked him, "Who will give me their head?"

Deahna McFadden interjected, "There are many histories about Ahriman not yet discovered."

Beth replied, "I am not mortal and this was never supposed to be my fate."

"Suppose it was your destiny?" Frank countered, "A challenge that no one else could face but you."

Looking into her eyes Duncan insisted, "We will see it through together whatever happens."

In a soothing tone, Frank told her, "You are strong enough to face those possibilities and survive."

Staring from one man's face to the other, back to Deahna, Beth spoke with quiet resolve, "My fate is what I make…and no one can help me."

She stood up to leave but Duncan held her back saying, "I need to talk to you."

"I'm done talking," she replied. Her face softened as his brown eyes implored her to listen.

She relented telling him, "I'm tired Duncan and I just want to rest."

Elizabeth Windsor left the restaurant walking quickly back to the hotel. Her senses were aware that she was alone and no one followed her. So far, it seemed no other immortals had arrived yet.

Duncan, Frank and Deahna talked until the late evening over an espresso about the gathering. Frank sketched out on paper ideas he wanted to put into play on that day. "There is more for you to do on your part Duncan, but this uncertainty with Beth is going to make the outcome just as uncertain."

Safe in their hotel room, Beth prepared for bed and waited for Duncan to join her. She thought about what it would take to find an immortal and fight him until she could take his head. As she visualized the final act, the one thing she could not bring herself to accomplish, the cut separating a head from its body.

She fell into a troubled sleep and in her dream, the demon prowled. It took her subconscious to a place of battle. An arena of its choice and commanded the followers to attack.

All the eyes glowed red and followed her movements like a mirror reflection.

The demon voice surrounded her as the minions moved closer and then away. It said, "You must strike at the head, when all are dead I will allow you to leave here."

With every step back, Beth blocked them with her sword and strength. Her heart burned with a fire of determination.

]]]]][[[[[

When Duncan found her in bed hours later, nothing gave him a clue to her internal struggle and the fight that was consuming her. He lay down and touched her softly stroking her light brown hair until he fell asleep. At once dream formed not by Ahriman but one of desperation…

Duncan saw the sun was going down as he stood on the shore of an ocean. He looked out over the water and watched a seagull dive and splash down after a fish.

He felt the wet sand under his bare feet and noticed he was wearing cargo shorts and a black tank top.

A giggle that came from behind caused him to turn around and look. Duncan saw a small child about six years' old standing there with soccer ball in his hands looking at him with a smile.

He was dressed in a white shirt and denim shorts and his bare feet were wet. His face had a hint of olive complexion with a few freckles.

Duncan smiled back and asked, "Where are your friends?"

The child looked puzzled then he shook his head and kicked the soccer ball to him.

Duncan came forward and caught the ball. Something about his smile was both familiar and haunting.

He felt a shiver go through him and knelt to look closely at the boy. He saw hazel-brown eyes staring back at him. The boy's brown hair blew in the ocean breeze. His face looked like… Placing the soccer ball on the sand, Duncan gently gripped the small shoulder asking him, "Who are you?"

The child smiled mischievously and answered, "I'm your son."

"You don't understand," MacLeod tried to explain, "Immortals can't have children."

In a sad tone the boy said, "All I know is that she doesn't want me." His hurt looking eyes tore at Duncan's heart.

Reasoning beyond years of a child, the boy explained, "Just because none before me have survived doesn't mean it can't happen."

Duncan then looked solemn at the small face telling him, "If you are born your mother will die."

The boy looked back at him equally sad and simply said, "I know."

"With her I found some happiness and I don't want to lose her," said Duncan feeling his voice cracked with emotion.

The boy's sigh was quiet. Duncan leaned forward to hear him say, "I love her too."

The little boy reached out to Duncan's cheek touching a tear that had fallen. He told him, "I'm glad I could see you this one time father in case I don't make it."

Duncan could bear it no longer and held the boy to him in a tight embrace trying to decide what was right. The boy stepped back from him explaining, "I have to go now."

Taking the soccer back, he walked away from MacLeod kicking it up along the surf. The waves touched his bare feet and the tiny footprints washed away as he walked.

In the distance, they heard someone scream. The boy looked back to Duncan as the ocean, sand and sky began to fade.

]]]][[[[

Beth continued to block the sword attacks but she could not kill them. The demon mob seemed to multiply and the few became hundreds and her arms tired to the point of not caring. Her defenses fell as the many blades pierced her flesh and cut her head from her shoulders.

Sweat trickled down her face when Beth came fully conscious to her screams. She sat up gasping for air holding her stomach.

MacLeod sat up right behind her. Looking at her face he saw terror and asked her, "What just happened to you?"

"I was fighting for my life." She answered in a shaky voice.

He told her, "Beth, You cannot go on like this!"

"I know that!" she yelled in pain.

Pulling away and gaining control of her emotions, Beth got up and went into the washroom shutting the door and shutting him out so she could think.

Going after her to the door, he touched it and said, "What are these dreams doing to you?"

Sensing an immortal in the hallway, he heard Frank's voice asking if anything was wrong.

Duncan pulled on a robe, opened the door quietly. "I don't know," he answered, "She's had another nightmare."

Frank looked into Duncan's eyes questioning, "What about you?"

The younger man shook his head looking uncertain, "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I think I dreamt about my son."

"We really need to talk about that." Frank asked, "Can you both meet us for breakfast."

Nodding in agreement, he shut the door just as Beth came into the room and picked up her clothes. She started dressing not meeting his gaze.

Duncan sat down imploring, "I want to help you so please tell me what happened in your dream?"

She looked sharply at him and the vulnerability on her face told him enough.

"Frank wants us to meet him for breakfast." He told her.

"I really don't want to talk to _him_ or Deahna," she said looking away as she continued to dress.

He asked her, "Why are you angry with him?" Standing up he took a hold of her arm.

"Of course I am!" she shouted, "You have no idea what I'm feeling!"

"Please tell me," he commanded her.

With anger pouring out she yelled, "I feel betrayed!" Her hand coved her mouth as a sob escaped.

Duncan held her shoulders saying, "He lied to us both."

He waited for Beth to gain her control back before saying, "Look at me." When she did, he asked her, "Tell me what the nightmare was about?"

She closed her eyes, breathed deep and slowly exhaled. She began to describe, "There was a closed in arena and I was surrounded by creatures striking at me with swords. Ahriman wanted me to kill them. I couldn't do it."

A revelation seemed to come to Beth when looking at Duncan. She made her decision. "I will die so if a quickening can cure me. I have to do it."

It sounded simple if that was all they considered. Nevertheless, Duncan could not forget the child who spoke to him and called him father.

"Beth I won't let you die," he told her again as he wrapped both arms around her as if to keep all the danger away.

Her body relaxed a little and she let him hold her. She wanted to believe him. She let out a sigh telling him, "Get dressed and I'll tell Frank about my dream."

Duncan smiled and kissed her. "That's my girl," he said quietly letting her go. Beth smiled back while picking up her coat and sword. She went out the door and shut it before he could say anything else.

**Watcher Compound**

**France**

Joe shook his head, "Forget it Egan I'm not talking to him."

"You will see Amy again," he promised. "It will be such a touching moment."

Joe threatened, "Egan, if it's the last thing I do I will see you die for this."

"Sorry Joe," Egan gloated, "but in your position I seriously doubt you will."

"Things will change," Joe said as an oath.

Egan chuckled at this, "Yes they can Joe and it can go both ways."

"However," he continued, "if you can get MacLeod to talk to you...confide in you...?" His question trailed off and he left it hanging.

He leaned down to say, "Then I'll be happy to let you have your precious daughter back."

Joe shook his head, "For the last time I won't help you!"

Egan accused him, "You betrayed your Watcher brothers and sisters for that immortal!"

He stood up tall and sneered, "Think about it Joe. You have no choice because he's not here to protect you." Turning to the door, he opened it to leave.

"Egan wait!" Pleaded Joe, "Let me see Amy!"

Without turning back, he gave a wicked smile knowing his trap for Joe Dawson succeeded and he would do anything he asked.

"I'll send for you in five minutes," he told him, "So be ready to ask Duncan MacLeod what _I_ want to know."

The door slammed shut and the harsh sound echoed off the walls.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Glasgow, Scotland**

Beth quickly walked past McFadden's room and down the stairs.

Once outside she turned _east_and continued at a fast pace dodging traffic. Her thoughts and her mind were set turning inward with a calm resolve.

From the window above Frank saw her leaving. "She's running," he said to his wife.

Deahna asked, "What are you going to do?"

Giving a sigh of annoyance he answered, "I'm going to follow her and hope she doesn't walk the whole way across Scotland."

She told him, "You used to do that."

"That was a few hundred years ago dear," he said. "Now will you help me?" Hastily grabbing his clothes up in a small bag, he ran out the door and down the hall. Soon he followed her just far enough back to remain disguised.

When he was almost through dressing, Duncan felt someone coming towards his room. He went to the door before the knock sounded.

"Who is it?" He asked while pulling the shirt over his head.

"It's me Deahna. Duncan let me in," she asked politely.

He opened the door and saw she was alone. He asked her, "Where are Frank and Beth?"

"She left without a word to us so Frank is following her." Deahna told him. Seeing his look of surprise she said, "Of course you didn't know."

Letting her in, Duncan started packing the rest of the clothes. He remarked, "She told me she was going to tell Frank about her dream."

"She wakes up screaming and clearly in a frantic state and you just let her go?" asked Deahna.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked her back while he continued packing as quickly as possible.

Taking his arm, she faced him saying, "Well now Beth is out there scared and looking for the quick way out."

"Why do you think she's terrified?" He questioned and looked at her with set eyes.

"Because she doesn't know what's at stake!" Deahna cried, "Don't you see? This isn't just coincidence that your child will be born at the time of this Gathering."

Then Duncan said aloud what he had been thinking ever since he heard the news. "Why do you think no child has ever survived in all the previous thousand year trials?" he questioned.

Deahna shook her head not sure of what he would say.

Duncan revealed, "Because it's not meant to be." The ache in his heart matched his voice, "I wish to be mortal again and have lots of children but maybe it's not meant to happen."

Deahna shook her head again and her eyes pleaded with him, "You're wrong Duncan. This had been set in motion since the beginning of. . ."

The ringing of the phone broke up the rest of what she was going to say.

Duncan answered the phone saying a quick, "Hello?"

"Hi Mac I'm glad I found you," said Joe.

"Dawson!" He exclaimed, "I thought you weren't going to call me."

"Well, I got settled in and thought I would call and see how you and Beth were doing." He asked, "Where are you traveling to next?"

Duncan let out a long breath, "Honestly I don't know because Beth has disappeared again."

Joe gave a small grunt, "You couldn't tie her down?" Then he said, "Remember she's been taking care of herself for two hundred years before meeting you."

"Not this time Joe," he said with worry. "She's in trouble and with the Gathering only a few months away she might be in grave danger." He privately revealed.

"Now you have me worried." He questioned, "So what's wrong with her?"

Duncan answered, "Without a quickening she's going to die."

"What?" Joe said into the phone forgetting for a moment the precarious position he was in.

Deahna snatched at the phone telling him, "Don't say anymore!"

Duncan turned his back to her and said, "Joe, Beth is preg..."

Before he could say anymore, Deahna furiously pulled the cord from the wall.

"What in hell was that for?" he demanded dropping the dead phone onto the table.

With alarm written on her face she explained, "You can't tell him because if any immortal finds out they will kill her!"

With confidence Duncan said, "I would trust Joe Dawson with my life!"

She revealed what she had tried to keep secret, "Joe has been captured by Egan and Amy might be a hostage as well. Think," she asked him, "How else could he call you directly?"

Duncan realized she was right. If Egan had Joe by now, then he could know everything. The weight all these burdens seem to settle on him at once. He agonized over his next course of action.

"Any more secrets Deahna?" asked Duncan sounding so tired. "When does it end?"

Being truthful she said, "I admit to keeping secrets but it keeps our watcher's double agent status hidden. He gives us information and in return we know _what_ he reports about us."

Exasperated Duncan said, "I've heard enough. I'm going after her right now."

He reached down to pack the remainder of their belongings. The luggage would slow him down but he did not want to leave anything behind.

Deahna watched him wondering what he would do when he found her.

"I'm coming with you," she announced, "Frank was going to leave signs along the way for me to follow. She is in a panic state so we do not know what she will do. We're hoping she will travel towards Glenshee because that where all immortals will be drawn to."

He informed Deahna, "But so far she hasn't heard the call."

**Watcher Compound**

As Joe hung up the phone, he looked to Egan and said, "It was disconnected at their end." He sighed and asked, "Did you hear enough?"

Egan was deep in thought and just nodded. He signaled the guard to take Joe back to his room. He heard MacLeod say the gathering was only a few months away.

Joe had one request, "Can I see Amy now?"

"Soon Joe, you can see her soon." Egan replied as the guard pulled the wheelchair out of the room and shut the door.

Egan went back to his Watcher logs. Muttering to himself, "Someone was in the room with MacLeod. What did he mean by that last part? She would die without a quickening."

Fingering through the most recent entries he saw one name stand out. He tapped his fingers on the desk for a few moments while he thought about the new mystery.

"Kendal!" He yelled loud enough for the Guard Elite to hear him through the door.

The man entered the room and stood at attention.

Egan commanded, "Get me Mark Kalpak any way possible."

]]]][[[[

Methos spent the afternoon in the courtyard outside enjoying the brief sunshine as he read one of his old journals.

Joshua came outside to sit at a table near Methos. He began to set up the chessboard and asked him, "Ready for a rematch?"

Methos shrugged and put down the journal. Joshua rarely has time for a game and he collected more information this way.

Sitting at the table with Joshua, Methos purposely picked black so allowing Joshua first move.

Joshua opened with pawn to king 4 and asked him, "How are your studies going? Are you going to finish the Chronicles?"

Methos countered with a pawn to king 4 and replied, "I'm sure you know the answer to that."

Joshua then moved the pawn to king, bishop 4 and said faintly, "You are a duality. You were Adam Pierson a watcher and once trusted historian. But you are Methos an ancient Immortal."

Methos moved his pawn x pawn smiling to himself he remarked, "I've had practice."

Joshua moved his bishop-to-bishop 4 stating, "I know how your mind works. I've studied your chronicles for years and I can guess your true motives."

Methos was feeling suddenly defensive as he moved his bishop to king 2. He took a long deep breath and waited for Joshua to continue wondering where this was leading.

Joshua paused to study the man in front of him before moving his knight to king, bishop 3, saying "I read about your involvement with Kronos a few years ago and how you were able to manipulate him. I think you've been doing the same thing with Egan Lasco."

Joshua's voice grew quieter as he continued, "I know you have always acted honorably towards the watchers in all things and I want you to trust me."

Methos casually moved his bishop to rook 5, "Check," he declared watching him with an understanding look on his face.

Joshua looked down quickly and moved his pawn to kings, knight 3 and his eyes went back to Methos waiting for an answer to his plea.

Methos thought back to what he told MacLeod. The Watchers have to turn around. I cannot stand by and let them be ruined.

He moved his pawn x pawn and considered his options. He gave a barely discernible shake of his head.

Joshua sighed and performed the castle maneuver, "I'm not asking for your head just a sharing of information."

Methos answered by moving his pawn x pawn then replied, "And Check."

Joshua answered with king to rook 1, he whispered, "Methos the best way to stop this from happening is to help each other."

Methos moved his knight to kings, rook 3 and asked, "Tell me first why Egan is set to destroy Immortals?"

Joshua shook his head and glanced around before answering, "Egan has some bizarre reason," he whispered. "I think he began to dislike immortals after the whole Ahriman incident."

Joshua moved his pawn to queen 4 and continued sharing, "I've also heard now that Amy is pregnant. Eagan is planning to use this information against Joe Dawson to control him."

Methos thoughtfully moved his queen to kings 2 and said nothing as he wondered what to do next. If he could dissuade Egan from exploiting his kind to a mission of importance…it could work.

With interest lost in the game Joshua moved his bishop x knight and asked again, "Tell me what are your plans?"

Methos remained focused on the board in front of him and slowly moved his pawn x bishop before replying, "My plans include getting the Watchers back to where they were. They don't include you."

Joshua moved his knight to king 5 and said, "Then you are going to need me because you cannot believe the power Egan has amassed and the money involved."

Methos countered with his bishop-to-bishop 3, stating, "Don't lie to me Joshua he gained power and money through killing immortals."

"You can't stop him alone." Joshua reasoned with him and then moved his queen to rook 5.

Methos moved his rook to bishop 1 asking, "Would _you_ risk it all for immortals?"

Joshua stood up and slowly laid his king down. He made this promise, "In a heartbeat I would."

Looking Joshua in the eye Methos stood up and faced him saying quietly, "No treachery and I'll consider including you in my plans."

Reaching out to shake Joshua's hand, Methos commented, "Thank you for the game. Perhaps next time you'll win."

With a serious expression Joshua replied, "I already have."

The sun was going behind the clouds as he packed up the chessboard. Methos went back to reading the journal.

Both men aware of the danger they were in and carefully maintained the look of innocence.

**Cruise Ship in the Indian Ocean**

Amanda stood on the deck of the cruise ship smelling the salt air. It would be several weeks before she would arrive near Scotland but she had the time.

Ever since the vision, she was at peace. She even decided not to kill Vumali. It would not accomplish anything useful besides her sights were now on Duncan MacLeod.

"Amanda," Constance called out coming over to stand next to her friend.

Taking her arm impulsively, Constance began pleading, "Come downstairs and dance. The guys are asking for you." She said attempting to lead her, "You are missing all the fun."

Standing firm, Amanda smiled briefly then replied, "Maybe later." Pulling her arm free, she saw Constance frown.

"What's wrong? You're no fun anymore." Constance said in a pout. "Ever since you got lost and came back it's like you're a different person before me."

With a deathly tone, Amanda said, "I am different dear one."

Abruptly changing her mood, she explained Constance, "I brought you along because I wanted you to have fun for me." Moreover, to keep an eye on you her thoughts finished in silence.

Constance gave her a questioning look but said, "All right but I always have more fun with you there."

Amanda hugged her quickly then turned her around in the direction of the stairs propelling her forward, "I promise I'll come down soon."

Constance laughed and said, "You better or I'll send all the guys to come and get you." She looked back at Amanda as she went below.

Amanda watched her friend go and sighed with uncertainty clouding her mind. Constance acted more like a sister then a good friend. She knew many personal things too so why would she betray her.

When she had made it back to town and showed up on Constance's doorstep, you could have knocked her over with a slight breeze. With foreboding in her heart, Amanda decided to let events unfold.

**Watcher Compound**

That evening Methos took Joe his dinner tray. He shut the door with the guard outside and set the tray down before untying him.

Rubbing his wrists Joe asked, "So what's going on? Everyone is on eggshells."

Methos replied quietly, "I don't know exactly how to put this but the rules for Watchers have changed dramatically."

Taking out a small radio from his pocket and turning it on, he fixed the tray before Joe indicating that he should eat.

Joe ate slowly while Methos told him what Egan had revealed about the alterations in watcher policy. "Egan changed the no interference rule to partial allowance if the watcher deemed it necessary."

"That leaves a rather broad interpretation," said Joe.

"There is a lot more going on that I can say in one sitting." Methos confided, "His long term goal is to take over everything even the Watcher Chapters in all countries."

"That's a big pie to take a bite of and not choke on." Joe replied as he relished his meal. He missed the simple pleasures of eating unassisted and going to the bathroom alone or being able to walk with his legs.

Quietly Methos told him, "Don't say anything Joe, but Amy is with child."

Seeing Joe's reaction he held up his hand and commanded, "Not a word Joe because you want to keep this information tucked away so Egan can't use it against you."

Controlling his anger before replying, "Now why would I say anything? I just want you to kill the bastard."

"Killing Egan is not on my_To Do_ list." Methos stated, "It's up to you and the other watchers to put him on trial."

Joe suggested, "If you can get close to his inner circle…" Leaning forward he whispered, "I will keep playing his game and when it's time..." He bunched his fist as if to strike, "Take away the support."

Thinking quickly Methos agreed adding, "If I can get the immortals away that have joined up, he might become venerable."

Joe nodded and said, "There has to be a way and we'll find it."

"One more thing," Methos added, "Amanda is still alive."

"What?" Joe exclaimed, "When was she killed?"

Methos answered, "A few weeks ago it was reported back that she had been defeated and the body burned beyond recognition. Now her watcher just called in to say she was back."

"You're just now telling me?" Nevertheless Joe was relieved, "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her."

Methos replied, "You and I both my friend." Patting Joe he said, "she is one of a kind."

The guard opened the door to check on them and seeing the food gone he came in to retie Joe's arms in the restraints.

Methos tried to tell him, "He doesn't need those. He's not going anywhere."

"Until I get instructions from Egan himself I'm not taking orders from you," insisted the guard.

Methos shrugged and looked at Joe saying, "Well I tried."

Joe asked, "Can you leave the radio?"

Methos nodded replying, "Sure Joe. If there is anything else you can tell me next time."

Alone again, he lay there and thought about Egan and the hold he had over the watchers. How he used fear, money and perceived power. He pondered what would be the best way to topple Egan and his little watcher empire.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The trek through Scotland took Connor from beginning to end of the many areas he had once called home. It was almost dark when he turned towards the small city of Jamestown. He just wanted dinner, a bath and warm bed. The tall shrubs brushed his tan colored coat as he walked the small dirt path.

Soon he stopped short with an unmistakable immortal buzz that he felt, and a very peculiar one at that.

He turned slowly around and brought out his sword. Looking at the undergrowth that was thick enough to hide someone, he soon located the source of the feeling and startled by what he saw. The shadow moved forward and stopped five yards away.

He demanded, "Who are you?"

When she gave no reply, he told the woman, "You are a strange immortal." In the fading light, he saw her pull her sword from the harness on her back.

Connor looked doubtful but asked, "You're challenging me?" His smile showed his amusement.

With confidence she answered, "Yes I am." Then she sprang forward and attacked him bringing her sword down upon his head as Connor blocked her assault with a loud metal clang.

He pushed her off and continued to defend. He said between parries and blocks, "This is not a proper challenge."

She struck at him repeatedly driving Connor back until he was up against a small tree. Her voice came out in gasps, "It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters!"

Perceiving she was in trouble, Connor defended without attacking her. Finally, he moved around the tree and trapped her sword against the trunk.

Wrenching her sword free, she raised it again but stopped her attack. Connor had lowered his weapon and stood there open to her blade. He said to her, "Go on and kill me."

She pointed her sword at him saying, "You have to keep fighting me."

"No," he said putting his sword away in the sheath. He then stated, "You seem to need a head so badly can you at least tell me why."

In a bewildered tone, she told him, "Without a quickening I'm going to die soon."

Connor's thoughtful expression told her nothing until he suggested, "I understand your panic but there are others coming you can challenge and win."

"I am done looking and I can't wait any longer!" she insisted.

He could see the anguish on her face and so answered, "You are a fairly good match but not good enough to defeat me. I don't want to take your quickening." He stepped closer to her and said, "I sense an honor in you deeper than you are demonstrating."

The woman put her sword away. Rubbing the tears from her eyes she lamented, "I've already been searching for weeks."

With a show of compassion, Connor told her, "I was hoping to have some dinner right now. Would you care to join me?"

Beth hesitated at his suggestion but she felt swayed by his voice. She was hungry for food and companionship.

With this said he turned around leaving his back open to her. Starting down the dirt path, he whistled a tune.

She followed behind him until he reached back and took her hand pulling her closer and saying, "It's a beautiful night for a walk."

**Watcher Compound Conference Room**

After the evening meal, Joshua sat in the room alone thinking of possible outcomes the gathering could bring. His attention diverted when Methos came into the room and straight to his table.

Without preamble, he sat down with him and slid a note over. Josh opened it and read, _"I have knowledge of a large amount of cash and jewels hidden in a safe deposit box."_ He saw the numbers written there and his mouth dropped open.

Joshua looked up and asked, "What's the catch? Why are you giving me this information?"

Methos explained, "There are conditions and I'll tell Egan myself."

As he stood up Joshua agreed, "When we send someone for these valuables you can give Egan your request."

Methos leaned back and stretched out his long legs and said, "I'm not waiting until morning. Tell him I need to see him tonight."

Joshua frowned and quietly inquired, "Are you going to tell me your plan?"

"Nope," Methos replied, "You'll find out all in due time."

As quickly as an untrue rumor spreads throughout the tabloids, Joshua returned to the conference room and signaled to Methos. He instructed him, "He was impressed with your show of loyalty and is ready to discuss your request."

"Conditions," Methos corrected with a smile, "And by morning, you will be enlightened."

Arriving outside the private office door, Methos went inside first. The Watcher President glanced up aware of the importance of this immortal above the rest.

"First you must take care of that other inconvenience we're up against." He commanded to Joshua, "You are dismissed," said Egan keeping his eyes forward.

Egan gestured Methos to sit down before the wide desk and said, "You are proving your loyalty to me. Now what are your conditions?"

Carefully Methos stated, "There is someone very important to me and I want the contract on her to be void and no harm will come to her." He put his hands on Egan's desk and stared hard at him saying, "If Amanda Montrose dies, you will regret it."

Reading the note again and the numbers written there, Egan smiled broadly and stood up saying, "My mistake. I thought she was with Duncan Macleod. What you ask is a small matter and I will assure you that her head will remain intact."

Holding out his hand until Methos shook it, he said, "I will send the order immediately." Then he added, "Provided the money and jewels are still there."

Methos answered, "You will find a treasure fit for a queen."

Egan then asked him, "So for the next few months you will train the newest immortals joining our ranks?"

Methos stood up and went to the window that dominated the room. He looked outside and said, "I will never train those that might challenge me, but if I deem them of use, I'll train them for challenges."

Egan stated, "Their true purpose will be made clear but until then, just make them loyal."

Taking a moment to write the order out he said, "Starting tomorrow you will have access to all the immortals that have joined our unit." Handing Methos the personal orders, Egan told him, "See to it."

Methos took the order, read it briefly and said, "I will instruct them with rules of immortals first. Your rules are second."

With that declaration said, Methos walked out and smiled all the way back to the conference room.

]]]][[[[

Once behind locked doors, Joshua turned on his computer. He had left it with a hidden virus trap in case someone tried to access files. So far, no one had broken in.

The Watchers were having a little competition from a mob family in New York. They smelled all the money flowing through Watcher hands and wanted to become partners with them.

As Egan requested they went on the offensive by calling the Watcher Special OPS training camp outside New York City.

Egan Lasco took a rag tag bunch of soldier recruits and with the money he stole turned them into an elite force in just one year.

He looked at Egan's orders as he dialed the private number and heard the receiver answered.

"Major," he began, "This is Joshua Gibbons. I need you to do something for me."

The Major asked, "Is this request from Egan Lasco?"

"It is from Egan through me," insisted Joshua putting the signed orders in the machine and pressed send.

Major inquired, "Does it involve some action?"

"Pretty good action," admitted Joshua, "I'm sending you the information now so check the fax and keep it on a need to know for only those involved."

"Will do sir and I will call you after the fact," countered Major.

They both hung up the phone and went to their separate tasks. Major retrieved the fax and smiled the whole way to his private office.

Joshua finally relaxed a little and thought, "If Maconochie thinks he can threaten me and the Watchers then he will have the shortened existence."

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Jamestown, Scotland**

They sat down inside the warm Inn while Beth looked around the quaint interior and felt the mood of the room calm her.

Connor ordered a drink and dinner for himself and his new companion. He decided to be as charming as possible and win her over.

"Can we start over again?" He asked looking at her and saw her nod to continue.

"Hi, I'm Connor MacLeod what's your name?" He stated while holding out his hand to her.

With obvious surprise she answered, "Elizabeth Windsor and I should have known."

Connor laughed at her remark asking her, "Whom else do you know?"

Shaking his hand, she let it go and then answered, "I know Duncan MacLeod. Is a clansman of yours?"

Connor nodded and replied, "Yes he is but tell me is he in Scotland right now?"

She nodded slowly and told him, "But I haven't seen him in two weeks."

He lowered his voice as he told her, "Well I'm a lot nicer really."

Their drinks and food arrived so they began eating. That is when Connor noticed the ring she wore. He recognized it from the assortment of jewels that Duncan had in his collection from the antique store.

More questions surfaced in his mind. Where was Duncan and why does she search the countryside alone looking for a challenge?

He decided not to ask right now and perhaps he could discover her motives in time. He watched her eating quickly showing how hungry she must have been.

Connor continued to eat slowly savoring the rich flavor that the native Scotland dishes held and the memories that came with them.

When they finished with their customary meal, Beth smiled at Connor and said, "I want to thank you for being a gentleman and for dinner."

Connor tilted his head giving acknowledgment to her compliment. His expression became serious as he questioned her, "You haven't told me how you know Duncan?"

She looked down and fidgeted with the small ring then clearing her throat she said, "It feels like I met him a lifetime ago."

Resting her elbows on the table, Beth looked Connor in the eye to judge how much she could tell him. He smiled at her giving the impression he knew his cousin all too well.

She began with, "I traveled to Paris to find my friend Richie Ryan. It was then I learned that he was killed by his mentor and friend Duncan MacLeod."

Connor held up a hand to ask, "Duncan killed the boy? Why?"

Beth felt some pain when she thought of it but told him, "He was influenced and deceived by a demon. Richie happened to get in the way. He told me it was an accident."

Connor could not guess what Duncan went through. The murder of a student was unforgivable. He had more questions but gestured for her to continue.

She picked up her train of thought, "After Duncan told me the truth, I challenged him. We fought one time but…"

Then a tingling began on the back of her neck that went to the pit of her stomach. She felt herself turn cold.

Looking quickly at the doorway, an immortal stood at the entrance of the room. He glanced over to the two sitting at the table. He gave a grunt of surprise and then his cruel eyes narrowed.

Beth inhaled quickly as her head swam with the horrible memory.

Connor looked at her and guessed that she recognized this ugly immortal.

"Who is he to you?" Connor asked.

"He is my enemy." Beth intoned.

The immortal paused on the threshold as his thoughts came into focus.

Yes, he remembered her now. Two hundred years had passed but still she had not changed.

That day near Brighton, England stood out in his mind like a moment in time forever there. He and the others tracked the Templar Elders to that little blood bath of a village.

During the battle, a crazy man came up behind him and pierced his back with a red-hot searing blade. The pain had been unbearable and it nearly cut him down the middle. With the bloodlust upon them and the power of the quickening, they began to behead all the mortals as well for sport and prevent any pre-immortal from coming back. All of them that is, but one. He could not remember why they did not behead her like the others but Malden stood over her and stabbed her with his sword.

He could see that even now she was alive and an immortal. She wore that sword on her back like a trophy. Becker had found her hiding in the snow outside the village boundary just before dark. She had been a tender sweet morsel to play with. A sneer then came to his lips.

They both watched as the immortal walked past them to sit at the small bar. He ordered a drink and paid for it. Korbin held the drink up to Beth and Connor drank it in one gulp and drew his thumb across his throat. Giving a gruff laugh, he turned back to the bartender and ordered another drink.

Seeing her reaction, Connor looked closely at the man to recognize a possible foe of his. Connor whispered to her, "Do you think you can take him?"

"Yes, he's mine!" she whispered fiercely back.

Connor questioned, "Are you sure because if not…"

"NO, you don't get it," she insisted while staring at the man, "I have to fight him." Her eyes turned to him pleading as she whispered, "He was one of those who killed me."

Now Connor did understand. He finally got his chance to kill the Kurgan. That bastard had given him his first death, killed Ramirez and raped Heather. Later the Kurgan had tried to end his life again. He understood and knew what revenge felt like.

Connor approved, "If you want him then wait," he advised her, "Now is not the time."

Beth nodded in agreement but kept her eyes on him. The pain she was feeling threatened to overwhelm her. She knew she would need that pain and anger to fight and kill him.

Connor watched her concentration and wondered what was in her mind and memories. He could see the raw emotion on her face and it told a disturbing story.

Attempting to distract her, he asked, "Elizabeth what happened after the combat with Duncan?"

Without looking away Beth said, "I found my anger was gone. Then I looked into his eyes and lost my heart."

Connor quietly chuckled at this and said, "That sounds like him. Can you tell me more of your story?"

She had studied her enemy long enough so she replied, "We'll talk about the rest of the news in private."

"It is time to secure a room." Connor agreed as he stood up indicating that she should also.

Beth asked, "What about him?"

Connor remarked, "I imagine he is staying here in town. After seeing you he seems to want a fight as much as you do."

He led her away and wondered if he should try to call Duncan number. Later, they sat in a room together and talked until late into the night. Beth felt so at ease that she told him the rest of what had befallen Richie Ryan. Connor was very upset by this news, that Duncan could be fooled by a demon and then to kill his young student.

She told Connor about meeting the Grand Immortal and even Methos who was the oldest living immortal. Connor had playfully argued with her that both were just legends. Beth stopped short of telling him everything and Connor sensed it. Nevertheless, he thought he had heard enough to give her some guidance.

]]]][[[[

**Evening of the same day**

Duncan MacLeod was driving a rental car on the rough winding roads between Glasgow and Glenshee. Keeping the interior light switched on as Deahna focused on a map book when Duncan pulled over to look for himself.

He questioned, "I thought you said to keep going on this road? We should have found them by now."

Deahna commented, "From the last sign Frank left for us to follow we should be right behind them."

Duncan remarked, "Unless Beth cut across here." He pointed to a small twisting line that was a river.

Deahna questioned, "Why would she go that way?"

"She will need food and rest here at Jamestown. That's what we need right now." Duncan insisted closing up the map book.

He started the engine and glanced at the petrol gage. He brought it to her attention saying, "We're getting low on fuel and there will be rain soon."

Remaining quiet, she glanced at Duncan's profile as he steered the car. This whole journey he drove at times with care and at times recklessly. She felt he had begun to change his mind about the child and maybe even want it.

They had traveled another ten miles and were getting close to the town where they were hoping to find both Frank and Beth. The car began to sputter with the unmistakable sound of the engine running on fumes. Feeling discouraged Duncan pulled the car over. Looking at his watch it was a few hours from dawn and the smell of rain was stronger.

He unfolded the map and checked the road marker visible in the headlights. Tracing with his fingers how much further it was he said, "It's about another two miles. I can buy some gas and come back for the car."

Deahna told him, "I'll wait here. I don't feel like walking."

"Lock the doors then," he requested as he got out of the small rental car.

Taking his sword and a container for fuel, Duncan began walking towards the next town.

Deahna locked the doors and then leaned her seat back making it more comfortable. She closed her eyes and thought of Frank. Her husband and lover for more than twenty years she had a feeling they would see each other soon.

As Duncan climbed the small ridge, he stopped and looked around. Above him, the rain clouds covered the approaching dawn. Below him, it flattened out to the grassy plane. His eyes stopped at the tree where a woman was standing. The hairs on his neck stood out and his skin tingled with the knowledge that he was facing an immortal.

Duncan MacLeod walked slowly down the slope with his fingers holding onto the hilt of the Katana.

She strolled forward with the grace of a cat. The woman was tall and beautiful looking. The simple clothes she wore only accented the curves of her flesh.

She took her sword out and swung it around once. It was wickedly long with a dark metal blade. It gleamed as she held it before her prepared to use it.

Duncan brought his sword out and stood his ground saying, "I don't know who you are but I don't want to fight you."

Coming closer she said, "But you must fight me."

Duncan repeated, "No I won't fight you not like this. The Gathering ceremony is soon and we will battle on the fields by Glenshee."

"Yes I'll be there but you won't." She declared moving forward to attack.

Duncan could see how serious she was at the same time he knew he should not fight her. He dropped the fuel container behind him.

"All right then I am Duncan MacLeod." He said while removing his coat with his left hand and held tightly to the Katana with his right hand.

She smiled briefly and said, "I know who you are. I am Deeva Benson and there shall be only one!"

]]]][[[[

Beth awoke with a start in the early morning before first light. She quickly got up to prepare for the challenge.

Throwing a blanket over her shoulders as a cloak, Beth tucked her sword underneath feeling the cold naked blade through her clothes against her side.

Walking slowly past Connor's bed, she mentally said a prayer that he would not interfere.

Outside, she smelled the damp air and just then felt a drop on her head.

They sensed each other across the courtyard just before sunrise. Beth could not see him clearly but she knew who it was.

The immortal took out his sword and circled around coming closer. Beth threw off the blanket showing she was ready and circled as well.

Beth called out to him, "Follow me."

She turned and walked out the small gate to the forested area nearby.

Korbin followed her so compelled by the power he wanted. He would kill her and have her quickening.

]]]][[[[

Deeva jumped into her attack with almost an anticipation of Duncan's first move. He blocked her sword and felt her strength.

She was as strong as he was and she knew it. Her moves followed his with quick precision.

As they fought with attacks and countermove, making Duncan wonder how she knew all his abilities. "How could she know?" He asked himself jumping back a fraction too late.

A dark metal edge cut his shirt and then scored his skin. She mirrored his pirouette and was ready with another swing and attack.

He knew he had never encountered her before. The idea of her watcher giving her vital information about his personal style came to rest in his mind. This had to be a trap.

]]]][[[[

Connor awoke to find her gone from the cot next to his. He guessed she went to fight that immortal and could possibly win. He wanted to be there just in case. Dressing for warmth in the cold dawn, he took up his sword and went to look for her.

The raindrops fell on the two immortals now facing each other in the small arena making the mood somber and exposed hands becoming numb.

Time seemed to stop as she studied the man before declaring, "I am Elizabeth from the house of Windsor."

The immortal saluted saying, "I am Korbin from the house of evil. This time you will stay dead."

He began moving forward attacking viciously by slicing the air in hopes to catch her off guard.

Beth easily countered his attack and pushed him to the side using his strength to unbalance him.

As he passed, her sword continued and cut into his back. Screaming with pain at the memory of that sword Korbin turned with fury on his face.

A flashback came to her at that moment and time again stood still. She saw the ground covered with snow and in the distance her father attacking Korbin. She heard the same scream and that look of fury on his ugly face.

"YOU!" she exclaimed, "You killed my father!"

That knowledge filled her with rage and she attacked him with both hands on the hilt of her father's long sword. She swung it repeatedly towards his head.

Their weapons clashed and the metal vibrated down to the hilt, but Beth kept advancing on him beating him down.

]]]][[[[

Duncan blocked and brought his attack around with a move that Connor taught him but she was ready. She KNEW everything!

Deeva's eyes looked fanatical and she laughed as she danced around him. Again, her sword slashed at his flesh.

Deeva called out, "Hey MacLeod you made it too easy for me to find you. There's nothing in these Highlands except your death."

Ignoring her taunts, Duncan cleared his mind and thought only of who and what he fought for.

The rain was coming down harder now and Deeva's sword beat down on Duncan trying to knock him off his feet. He was like a tree withstanding it all. He could feel his arms becoming numb but he kept moving beyond himself. The stains on his shirt showed many small cuts but still he would fight and survive.

]]]][[[[

Korbin backed up to use the trees to block her attacks. "You're a little spitfire," he said, "I should have never killed you and then let you come back."

Beth refused to waste her breath on answering him and chased him around the tree-lined clearing. Then finally catching up to him, she blocked his swing then sliced downwards into his leg at the knee.

Korbin fell hard and Beth brought her sword high and then brought it down with full force upon his head.

Korbin rolled on his back bringing up his sword and blocked her swing and a loud ringing sounded as his sword broke in two. Fear showed on his face as he scooted backwards on the ground holding the hilt of his broken blade.

Beth advanced on him knowing he was beaten. She intoned, "Now I will know what a quickening feels like. My family and village are avenged at last."

The rain could not cool her wrath and the child inside her, forgotten as she continued to advance on him. Korbin crawled backwards and cowered in fear at the sight of her vengeance.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Duncan used the elements to his advantage maneuvering to a small tree where low branches now whipped around by the wind. He lured her within range and at the right moment, he brought his sword down on the branch cutting it cleanly.

Picked up by the wind, the branch flew at Deeva and as she hit it away, Duncan sprung forward and cut her across the chest.

The sword fell from her hand as she screamed and clutched at the wound. Deeva dropped to her knees knowing she was beaten. Blood poured from the wound in a pulsing rhythm.

The rain ran down her body in torrents as she looked up at Duncan glaring at him while he debated on whether to kill her or spare her life. He was afraid what this quickening would do to Beth.

She said quickly, "Connor and I are lovers so kill me and then when you see him you must tell him."

Duncan wavered long enough judging her words. In that moment, she jumped up to strike at his groin with her fist and then snatched up her sword to bring it across his neck.

Duncan bent over but recovered from her blow and blocked her attack, he then struck back and they continued to fight.

Deeva began to tire first from his barrage. Duncan kept coming at her driving her back. The ground was muddy and she finally slipped going down.

Without hesitating this time Duncan followed her down with his sword slicing at her neck.

Picking up the dark sword, he walked a few steps away from her body.

His thoughts went to her and as the lightning struck him suddenly cried in a loud voice, "Elizabeth!"

From the car, Deahna could see lightening and she assumed it was just the storm. She could not see Duncan or the watchers who were coming up behind the car.

The window shattered with a gunshot and the bullet struck Deahna and killed her. A minute later two men opened the car door and pulled her out.

Half carrying and half dragging her they pushed her body into the trunk of their midsized car. Getting in and quickly gunning the engine, they were getting away. However, they stopped long enough to pick up a watcher who was on the lookout for the winner of the combat nearby.

Their goal was to kidnap Deahna McFadden and Deeva was just a decoy or victor. They did not care. Now it was a race to get the wife of the Grand Immortal out of the country undiscovered.

Actual lightening from the storm and the quickening were both hitting Duncan and the intensity was too much. He collapsed in pain as the heat seared his body.

Driving the swords into the ground, he tried to lessen the force. The bolts of electricity came at him again taking his mind to a higher place and he heard Beth's voice calling to him.

]]]][[[[

"Duncan! NO!" she screamed her anguish but knowing it was too late. The energy quickly went through her.

Connor went past the courtyard and found the two immortals nearby just in time to see Beth scream and fall to her knees. Her sword was point down in the ground as she tried to hold herself up.

The fire inside her was fiercer than she remembered. It went right to her belly, to the baby. She felt it growing as it fed upon the bond it shared with Duncan.

]]]][[[[

The quickening began to subside and the lightening passed over him one more time. It made him feel lighter and euphoric at the same time. The rain seemed to wash the discomfort away.

Overcoming the weakness, Duncan struggled to stand. Slowly going over to Deeva's body something caught his eye.

There on her finger was a gold ring. Leaning down to pull it off, he saw the initials CM. He swore to himself, "Damn it! Maybe she was telling the truth."

Putting the ring in his pocket, he placed the dark sword across her body. He wished he had the time to bury her properly. However, pulling her body to a small ravine, he covered it with rocks and branches. Retrieving her head, he tucked it under as much brush as possible. He said a quick prayer that her body will not be discovered for many weeks.

He could not guess what the watchers might do. Would they report on him for murder?

Soaked through with rain and blood, Duncan picked up the empty fuel container and went back to the car to change clothes and tell Deahna what happened.

]]]][[[[

The spell on Korbin was broken when he glanced at Connor. As one accord, they went for Beth's sword.

Both men reached it at the same time and there was a struggle with Beth in the middle. Her screams now turned to sobs. She had no will to fight them as the men wrestled over her sword.

On her knees, she began crawling away from the struggling men. The rain was coming down harder, but it could not stop the fire. Her heart pounded in her ears until she could bear it no longer.

Then Beth felt the quickening end and hot tears on her face. It was at that moment she heard the hum of the gathering call. She collapsed and lay still, scarcely breathing.

Connor pulled the sword from Korbin's hands and was ready to use it. "You shall die for what you have done to her." He said in a rasping tone.

Holding his hand out in defense, Korbin demanded, "You'll have to challenge me to a fair fight."

"Elizabeth has already won and you deserve to die," said Connor as he swung the sword towards Korbin.

"Stop!" was a command from someone behind the trees. In all the commotion neither one felt the other immortal nearby.

He came towards them and held out his hand to Connor. He ordered him, "Give me her sword." With some hesitation, Connor handed the sword over to the stranger.

He then told Connor, "Please take care of Elizabeth and get her inside. I will deal with Korbin."

Connor looked over and saw her distress. His anger at Korbin forgotten and he went over to Beth shocked by what he saw.

Picking her up, she was moaning as he carried her towards the Inn. She felt almost ethereal and he could not understand the change that came over her.

Frank stared at Korbin and gave him this advice, "Korbin Hunter you should be dead by now. Instead you must leave here and I don't care where but Duncan MacLeod will be looking for you."

Korbin's sneer turned to a look of surprise at hearing the name of Duncan MacLeod. He asked, "Why will he be looking for me?"

Frank smiled wickedly and replied, "I could tell you that she is his woman and you tried to kill her but it does not matter why because he's on his way here." Swinging the sword around, pointing the tip at Korbin, he gave this warning, "So if you don't want to die today I suggest you leave."

Taking the counsel given him, Korbin took time enough to collect his things and went to his car to put as much distance between himself and the Highlander.

McFadden walked away holding up Beth's sword. He looked at it and said, "That was too close. I would not have been in time if it were not for Duncan's quickening."

Going inside the Inn and up the stairs, he located Connor's room. Frank was relieved to see her sleeping and Connor standing guard. One look at this highlander told him that he would have many questions.

Smiling at him McFadden said, "Thank you for being there to save her from Korbin."

Feeling suddenly reserved Connor wondered whom this man was that had such a commanding presence. He asked respectfully, "Who are you?"

Frank shook hands then winked at him answering, "I am Franklin Maurice McFadden also known as the Grand Immortal. All else will be answered in due time. Duncan will be here soon and together we can answer your questions."

Connor glanced at the sleeping girl and said, "Something happened to her that I've never seen before. Can you explain it?"

"Yes," Frank did admit to him, "She is going through a change and that much I can tell you."

As they sat down and waited for Beth to awaken, Connor tried without success to pull more information from his new friend.

Once back at the car Duncan saw the shattered window and the footprints in the mud and tire tracks leading back the other way.

The rain had slacked off with the coming of dawn so he changed his wet clothes right there beside the deserted road.

Inspecting the area did not reveal many clues. All he could guess was that two men took Deahna. He felt tricked and maybe Egan wanted Deahna all along. There was nothing he could do except walk on to the next town for the petrol.

His head still felt a continuous buzz that made him dizzy while his thoughts went to Beth and he hoped she would forgive him.

Looking at Connor's ring one more time he clenched his fist and quietly asked forgiveness. Then he began following the road that would lead him to back to her.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was like coming through a haze of pain. Her body felt different and not yet all there. Coming slowly aware, Beth laid there with her eyes closed listening to the men talk.

There was so much to think about and she felt overwhelmed with emotions. The pain had been forceful and the fetus had grown from that last quickening as if months passed in a day. Now a small swelling would be difficult to hide.

If she risked a quickening now would it be too dangerous? She whispered, "Why did it have to be this way?" She anguished without any hope or a happily ever after ending.

Holding her hands over face, she quietly began to cry. Connor sat beside her and asked, "Elizabeth what's wrong?" He said to her tenderly. "Are you in any pain?"

She looked at him through her tears and said quietly, "Yes, everywhere. I'm in pain everywhere." Now the hormones were pouring into her system with emotions she had never experienced.

He offered a comforting hand, "I will help you any way I can."

Beth carefully sat up and said, "I should have killed him in Paris when I had the chance."

Connor was puzzled at her words asking, "What is wrong with you?"

Frank added, "Beth you can't blame him because he didn't know this would happen to you."

She looked Frank in the eye and said, "Yes, that's true but _**YOU**_ knew." She stood up feeling shaky but wanted to confront him. She accused McFadden, "You knew enough to order him to bring me to Scotland!"

Beth shook her head sadly saying, "You should have warned him."

McFadden returned her stare and said, "Yes that might be true I could have warned him." Then he quietly admitted, "I didn't want to."

She felt a smoldering anger that turned into a dull pain she said, "I do hate you. And I hold you responsible."

Connor stepped between the two asking, "Will one of you please tell me what this is about? What happened to you this morning? Why did you collapse before you could kill Korbin?"

Elizabeth looked at Connor to explain in simple terms, "We have this connection so when Duncan has a combat and wins the quickening affects me."

"I've never heard of this before," he remarked. He questioned further, "Is this a mental connection?"

"No," she said with a sigh, "it's bigger than that."

Going to the window, she closed her eyes and focused her mind very hard. Reaching out with her thoughts, she felt the distance between Duncan and herself.

Turning back to Connor and Frank she said, "We should go downstairs to the common room. I want to eat now and he will be here very soon."

Beth picked up her brown coat and put it on as she reached the door. Opening it, she did not pause as she made her way down the stairs.

"How can she know that?" Connor asked Frank as he watched her leave the room.

McFadden just tilted his head toward the door and replied, "Their connection is unique."

They followed Beth from the small bedroom to the day room below reserved for meals. A quiet group took a table in the back to wait for what was to come.

A tall man walked past the edge of the small town. He looked around quickly feeling something recognizable about it. Duncan walked down the street until the Inn came into view tucked beside a grove of trees.

Leaving the fuel container outside he felt there was more than one immortal inside. Being cautious, his hand went under his coat to touch the hilt of his sword.

Pushing the door open Duncan stepped inside until his eyes adjusted to the interior enough to see the dining area towards the back of the Inn. He could hear quiet conversations taking place and the smell of good food.

Staying on guard, he approached the common room with many pairs of eyes turning his way some out of curiosity and some with recognition.

Beth felt him coming but resolved not make a scene. However, when she looked into his face, she saw so much there; pain, relief, regret, sorrow and joy.

He walked over to the table, nodded to the group. She stood up and put her arms around his waist as he returned the embrace.

"Beth I'm so sorry," he began to tell her.

"I know you must have had no choice." She replied, "You can tell me about it later."

Frank McFadden stood up and asked Duncan, "Where is Deahna?"

Duncan looked at Frank as if he just noticed him. He took a minute to collect his thoughts and said, "She's gone Frank. It happened about an hour ago. From the look of it probably kidnapped."

Color drained from the Grand Immortal's face. He sank back into his chair. Then he asked, "Tell me everything from the day we parted."

Duncan nodded and looked next to Connor and gave him a weak smile. "Good to see you too, Connor. I wish it were in happier times." He managed to say without giving too much away.

Connor stood up to shake his hand firmly. He replied, "And to you Duncan. We have much to talk about."

Duncan took a seat at the table and everyone pulled their chair closer.

After a moment, he signaled to the serving girl. Everyone else had his or her meal so after she took his order Duncan started telling Frank about the past fourteen days.

His meal arrived so he talked between bites. They continued to eat while listening to his brief accounts of every day except that morning.

Feeling anxious Frank asked, "So that brings us to sunrise. Duncan what happened after you ran out of gas?"

Duncan looked at them and said quietly, "The rest needs to be told in private."

Standing up he took Beth's hand leading her out of the Inn. Frank and Connor followed anxious to hear the rest.

Connor stopped long enough to pay their check and then quickly caught up with Frank. His thoughts kept coming back to one question still not answered. What were all three hiding from him?

Once outside Duncan turned towards the grove of trees. Beth walked beside him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

As they stepped past the trees into a clearing Duncan said, "This is where you were this morning." It was a statement not a question.

Beth nodded and asked, "You saw me?"

He stopped walking and turned to face her. He answered, "I saw you, felt your pain and knew what it cost you."

She asked him, "Do you know how much time we have left?"

"I hate to break this up," said Frank, "But Deahna may not have much time Duncan please tell me the rest."

He walked a few steps further as he talked with his arm around Beth and Frank beside him. Connor stayed close enough to hear all of it.

"I left Deahna in the car beside the road and I was going to buy the petrol here at this town. I didn't get very far when an immortal, probably sent by Egan, challenged me."

He looked over at Connor to emphasize a point. "She was very good and was determined to win. It was as if she had trained only for the purpose to defeat me. I didn't want to kill her but I knew if I let her go there would be no second chance."

He showed them the many cuts on his skin that were still visible.

Amongst the trees, they sat down on a bench in a garden beyond the Inn. It smelled so fresh from the morning rain. The flowers were beginning to open. The scene was the opposite of what Duncan was feeling.

He continued to narrate, "During the quickening the atmospheric lightening struck me many times. When it was over and I went back to the car, Deahna was gone. The window was broken and the mud around the area had several footprints that I couldn't account for and there were tire tracks leading back the way we had come."

"No this is all wrong!" Frank said standing up to pace the dirt path. His usual calm demeanor finally lost control. He shouted, "They should not get involved! Not now, not ever!"

Beth spoke up asking, "I don't know what Egan thinks he will accomplish by kidnapping Deahna but shouldn't we rescue her before they leave Scotland?"

"No," Frank said, "That might be what Egan wants. If I go to her then he will have me. I might be the bigger prize to him."

Duncan spoke up, "Beth is right for this reason," he pointed out, "Think of how much she knows Frank. How much will Deahna endure before she talks?"

Frank told him, "She would sooner die then betray you."

"How many times can she die Frank?" Beth asked him. "How many times will Egan kill her before he gets what he wants?"

Her words chilled everyone listening and her eyes caught Frank's and held them. She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Connor looked at Duncan and asked him, "Can you tell us more about the woman who tried to kill you?"

Duncan took the ring from his pocket he handed it to his kinsman telling him, "This came from the hand of the woman I defeated."

Connor took the ring and felt his heart rip in half. The image of Deeva came to him with her smile and her touch. He looked at Duncan with a hurtful expression in his eyes asking, "How could you? Was there any way you could have spared her life?"

"I had no choice." Duncan answered sadly.

Connor insisted angrily, "I don't believe it." He shoved his clansman and prepared to fight him.

Duncan pushed back while talking some sense into his onetime mentor, "Think for a minute! How did she know our style of fighting? How much did you train her?"

Connor kept pushing back with his pain showing. Soon the truth hit home and his anger went in another direction while his mind reflected back to all the days when Deeva asked many questions about his previous students. She made it a game to pretend she was Duncan and to show her how they trained. It seemed innocent enough at the time.

He stopped fighting against Duncan, dropped his guard and said, "Oh God she used me."

He then admitted, "I did instruct her the way I trained you." His eyes began to tear up. "She must have been out of her mind to challenge you."

Duncan saw Connor's grief and told him, "I had guessed that much but now it's over. I think she was manipulated into fighting me thinking she was saving you."

Connor wanted to be alone to think about her. For a brief time she became very important to him. He walked away from them as the vision of her beauty washed over him the same way he had lost his heart with Heather and every woman he allowed himself to open up and to love again. He had wanted an immortal wife to be his.

Frank had been watching them and saw the plans within plans. Egan Lasco was playing with them almost as a child plays with puppets.

"Duncan," he said to get his attention. "We need to prepare for the Gathering."

He looked away from where Connor disappeared to face McFadden. "I don't think Connor should be left alone. Beth," he said turning to her asking, "Will you stay near him and make sure he comes back to the Inn."

"I will follow him," she promised. Giving Duncan a kiss, she told him, "In spite of everything I missed you."

Duncan smiled back and whispered in her ear, "I've missed every moment of you."

As they parted, each kept looking back just once more until the trees blocked their view. Even then, they could still feel each other as the distance widened and knew their bond was stronger now than ever.

Duncan thought about his son that still lived as he walked back to the Inn. Frank's thoughts focused on one thing. The Gathering of Immortals.

**The Airstrip in Scotland**

Deahna awakened in the trunk of the kidnapper's car. It was bumping along the road very quickly and she thought they would never stop.

When they had reached their destination, they got out and opened the trunk to take her out. A man with a gun watched her every move.

"That wasn't so bad was it Mrs. McFadden?" Gordon asked her.

As Deahna stood up and straightened her clothes she asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Egan wants you alive and that's all you need to know." Davis told her.

Walking her over to the small plane Gordon instructed her, "Make this a pleasant trip and you will be treated well."

"If you give us any trouble," said Davis, "We will tie you up and keep you strapped to the seat."

Deahna decided to play along and to keep quiet. She watched Davis sit back in the pilot seat and begin his preflight checklist.

Gordon helped Deahna into the back seat and sat down next to her in the cramped quarters. He offered her nothing for her comfort until she asked, "Can I get some water on this flight?"

Gordon dug around in a knapsack and took out a water bottle handing it to her without comment.

In less than half an hour's time, the plane's engine sputtered to life and Davis checked the gages in front of him. The other men standing as lookout got back into the car and drove away as the small plane taxied down the short runway of the private airstrip. Taking the shortest route straight back to Glasgow the plane stopped at Edinburgh before going on to England and ending their journey in France.

**Jamestown-Back at the Inn**

Following at a proper distance Beth observed Connor while allowing him the privacy and time to grieve.

She felt a strange kinship with him in just these last two days. Cradling her swollen stomach, she stopped walking when he did.

Sinking to the ground, Connor held his face in his large hands and cried. He wanted to ask Deeva "Why?" He wished he could have stopped her. After several minutes his grief subsided.

"What are the games these mortals do play?" He asked aloud.

Beth, thinking he was asking her a question, answered him, "Egan wants the immortals enslaved to him."

"But why," Connor said with sadness. "Doesn't he know the evil we fight?" He turned to Beth a short distance away. His eyes questioned her.

"I don't think he knows." Beth told him. "He's under the control of that demon." She wondered how she knew this and elaborated, "It wants to control all of us. Ahriman wants to be the last."

Connor looked at her thoughtfully and commented, "There is still more you're not telling me."

Standing up he went over to Beth and looked at her closely. It was then he noticed how she appeared swollen in the middle.

"What has happened to you?" He asked reaching out to touch her belly. He felt movement and a presence. "It can't be," he whispered.

Beth remained silent letting his train of thought work its way around to a single conclusion.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Connecticut, Pennsylvania **

On a moonless night, the mission had begun. Privately called, "Match Light" The team was quiet and serious while waiting to begin their separate assignments.

The MH-53J Helicopter carried the men to the hit point near a town outside of Connecticut. Maconochie and his Family owned half of the town of Beacon Falls. They lived in the largest complex there.

Landing a mile away, the team disembarked to unhitch a large "package" under the Helicopter. The crew chief waited for the signal to lift off. The pilot would remain close by until it was time to pick them up again.

The unit hiked the rest of the way to the complex. Each man cloaked in darkness wearing night vision goggles and hoisted the burden between them as they walked in silent unison.

Brick and iron surrounded the complex. The parameter was absent of armed guards. A truck approached and without pausing, the gate swung open allowing the truck to enter and then shut again just as quickly.

From their vantage point on a small hill, the Major watched with a high power scope while the truck was unloaded.

He picked out the guards doing most of the unloading and formulated the next action he would take. He signaled to the Watcher Strike Team to move to their assigned quadrant. The ten men scattered with no more sound than a leaf blown across pavement.

When in place, one man crept forward to attach a small square box to the front iron gate closest to the brick encasement. Setting the timer, he scurried away back to his concealment of safety.

The major checked the house to discern if anyone had detected any sound. It was quiet by all accounts and the truck continued to be unloaded. The timer from the explosive on the gate counted down ten minutes. It was time enough to allow for any last minute change. The men knew to wait without moving. Breathing was optional.

When Maconochie' men were finished unloading the truck, they returned to the points around the wall and gate. Everyone heard an audible click just before the explosion tore apart the gate and half of the wall.

The snipers took out what men were still standing inside the complex. Lights went on in the house but with all the gunfire, no one came outside.

As the smoke cleared and the screams from the injured and dying continued, the strike team assembled and began hauling the "package" to the front door and then returned. Between ten men, down a hill, they accomplished the task in less than two minutes.

The Major covered his men by keeping fire on the windows of the house until the bomb sat on the large front porch. One man quickly set the timer and gestured for everyone to run.

Only a few shots came from the house by this time, but it was more random than accurate. From an upstairs balcony, a man saw their retreat. Maconochie was the last to see the flash when the bomb exploded.

The Major and the Watcher Strike team looked back long enough to be sure no one survived. The large mansion, home to the biggest mob family was now a crater of rubble.

They made their way to a clearing for the pickup. As he called the helicopter, Major thought, "It was too easy." He was feeling a letdown after the adrenaline rush from the mission. They would have a debriefing and reports on their return back to base. The whisper sound of the blades signaled their ride, "Load up men," he signaled to them, "Time to go home."

**Indian Ocean**

Smoke was beginning to billow from the back of the cruise ship near the laundry room. People began milling around looking for leadership.

The ship was two days from port in southern Africa. The captain had already put out a distress call out for anyone to aid them.

Amanda looked overboard and saw only the watery depths. She said aloud to those in a panic state near her. "The ship can stay afloat for several days in spite of the fire. Only if you panic and jump overboard, will you die."

"That is not what I heard the stewards say," said Constance in a shrill voice. "And no one is coming to help us for hours."

People nearby voiced their concern thinking Amanda was a representative for the cruise ship.

Someone asked, "Why aren't the life rafts being used? Are we supposed to wait until the last minute before we get to safety?"

Amanda replied, "Keep looking you'll see." She turned and walked away from Constance and pretended not to hear her calling.

Constance took out her cell phone and checked for a signal. It was a weak one so she worked on a text message to send to Egan. After hitting the send button, she walked around the deck and waited for an answer.

Following Amanda was just an assignment and nothing more. Constance had hid her watcher tattoo years ago under heavy makeup.

Starting the fire was easy but getting her near Carl Robinson so he could challenge Amanda might not be that easy.

Amanda felt an acute sense of danger on a floating cruise ship that was on fire. She wanted to be on land again. Even with a ship this size, she knew there was one immortal stalking her. She went back to her cabin and shut the door locking it. Taking out her sword, Amanda sat in a chair and pondered what was to do next.

The sinking of a ship she could survive but a challenge aboard a ship on fire was a different ending.

The loudspeaker announcement sounded, "All Personal will attend to the lifeboats." Then she heard, "All passengers put on your life vests and report to your assigned lifeboat."

"That's not going to happen," said Amanda aloud tucking her sword under her coat. She went to the cabin door and opened it. Amidst the chaos in the hallway, she made her way aft.

With all the passengers gathering on the deck, Amanda knew the emptiness would be below. She wanted to hunt the immortal before he came for her. Room by room, deck by deck she searched.

The intercom sounded again, "_All passengers on deck," _but she ignored it and kept walking.

Just ahead, a steward blocked her in the hallway saying, "Lady you have to go above now it's not safe."

Amanda pulled her coat aside enough to let him see the glint of her sword and said, "Suppose you never saw me and I don't kill you." The look of her eyes showed him she would back up her threat.

He took a step away and told her, "Do whatever you want. I'm just supposed to clear the hall of passengers but you're not worth dying for."

"Now that's the smartest thing I've heard you say. Are there any other passengers still down here?" she asked.

"There was someone in 5510B that won't come out but I've already reported that." The young man replied.

"Thank you," said Amanda. "Now shoo!" she told him.

She went further into the depths of the ship feeling out in all directions for the elusive immortal.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Back at the Inn, all four Immortals were in Connor's room. Beth sat in the chair in the corner feeling the swelling of her abdomen. She knew her energy was nurturing the fetus. Her thoughts dwelt on one thing, "How am I going to bring a baby into the world at the expense of my life?"

"There isn't much time," Frank told them. "Duncan I need you to look for an artifact that brings all immortals together." He explained, "Only the champion can locate and unearth the exact place where it is buried."

"How will I know what it looks like?" asked Duncan.

"The look is not what is important. It will emit an energy wave that only immortals can sense," said Frank. "When you find it, you must encase it or you will have every immortal within a hundred miles following you." Frank continued, "I have a map and my notes are in the car if Deahna packed everything."

Connor suggested, "I'll go with Duncan and help with the search."

Frank spoke up, "I need you with me Connor."

He shook his head to disagree, "Duncan needs to get an artifact and take care of Elizabeth. He needs me more."

Frank explained, "I appreciate your concern but Duncan will have the car and supplies. While I need to secure the place for the Gathering. It will be dangerous and difficult."

Duncan said, "Frank is right, you need to go with him. We'll meet up again soon enough."

Connor picked that moment to confront all three immortals demanding, "You haven't told me yet how Elizabeth is with child."

Breaking her silence Beth spoke up, "Because I'm a freak of nature that's how!" Out of frustration, she got up from her chair and left the room banging the door behind her.

Looking at Connor, Duncan said, "She's not as freak of nature," hesitantly he added, "Well maybe I'm not sure about that part."

Changing the subject he went to the door and said, "Frank, I'm going to get the car and we'll get our own room. You get to tell Connor the rest."

Connor sat back in the chair and requested, "Yes Frank, tell me the rest of the story."

Frank replied, "I should get manuals printed up for this." Looking around the room, he sat down before requesting, "Do you have a bottle with you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," said Connor and he rummaged around his backpack and brought out some whiskey. Handing it to Frank he speculated, "How big a story is this going to be?"

Taking the bottle, he opened it and saluted Conner. Frank replied, "Oh, it's a doozy."

Duncan found Beth downstairs sitting alone near the entrance. Going to her he told her, "I need to get the car it has all our things in it. Will you be alright?"

She nodded her head yes, but stayed silent.

"Until I get back, can you get us a room?" suggested Duncan. He leaned down and kissed her lips, she kissed back and gave him a smile of trust, squeezed his hand for a moment before letting go.

Once outside, Duncan focused on the next task. He needed gasoline for the car. Locating the gas can, Duncan filled it up and the nearest gas station. He kept his sword hidden under his coat as he hiked the miles back to the rental car.

The afternoon was waning as he found the way back to the car. It was where he left it in the rain with the broken window. Now the interior wet.

Duncan quickly poured what fuel he had into the gas tank and put the can back in the trunk. At least all their clothes were still safe. It took just a minute to prime the carburetor and start the engine.

As he drove back to the Inn, his thoughts went to Frank's request. He had to find a talisman in Scotland with miles to cover and Beth in her condition.

By the time Duncan returned, Beth had taken a room and already washed up. She wrapped a towel around her and waited for Duncan to bring fresh clothes. She did not have to wait for long before he came bumping up the stairs with their luggage.

Beth let him in and helped take her bag. "I'm glad to get my things back," she said with relish.

"I'm going to tell Frank to get his luggage." Duncan told her with a smile at seeing her happy for the first time since they got the news.

Going to Connor's room, he knocked and then opened the door to find both immortals drinking in the afternoon trading stories.

Duncan informed him, "Frank if you want your bags along with Deahna's, the car is outside."

"Thank you," Frank said standing up. He handed the bottle back to Connor and told him, "You should put that away. I'll be back soon."

He quickly went to the door with Duncan and closed it behind him. Duncan asked, "Did you tell him everything."

"Yes," Frank replied, "As you can tell I had to get him sufficiently drunk."

Even with the door closed, Frank could hear Connor singing a Scottish tune in his Gallic tongue. Duncan smiled a little recognizing the words.

Back in her room, Beth tried on some clothes to her dismay only one pants and shirt fit. When Duncan walked in, she said in an exhausted tone, "I have nothing to wear."

"I'll take you shopping," he told her. "We need to get more supplies too."

She looked at him with an intensity that brought his attention on her. She said, "Duncan I heard the call."

"When did it start?" he asked her.

She answered, "During your last quickening I heard a strong humming. I can feel it even now like it's pulling me."

Duncan held her face while her hands rested on his. He told her, "Whatever happens we must stay together. I will protect you."

She looked at him with doubt telling him, "I can't shake this feeling of doom." She squeezed his hand tighter asking, "What if this threat kills you before…"

"It can't," he answered with assurance, "My fate is at the gathering."

He kissed her face then let go to pick up her blouse and said, "I hope you can wear this one."

Beth smiled and took it from him saying, "This is the only one that fits." She finished dressing and together they walked the short distance to a small clothing store.

Once inside she began to look through the clothing racks for rugged pants that could expand. The sales woman came up to offer help.

She asked, "Can I help you?"

Beth answered, "I just need some loose pants and shirts that I can use for several months." She put her hand on her belly to make clear her condition.

"In that case we have good selection of maternity clothes over here." She offered indicating a display nearby.

Beth and Duncan both said, "NO," she explained, "I don't want it to look like maternity clothes."

The sales woman replied, "I see you want to keep it hidden. Then you might want to look at the larger sizes here."

"I think that would be better," Beth answered.

"Would you like to know the sex of the child?" she suggested, "There is a midwife in our town that is very good at reading the sonogram."

"No thank you," said Duncan, "We already know after the last doctor visit." He steered Beth away from any further conversations to the clothing rack to help her choose quickly.

Holding up a chemise for her to try on he recommended, "How about this one? It matches your eyes."

Beth took it and said quietly, "Yes its fine but Duncan how do you know what this child will be?"

He whispered back, "Just keep nodding and picking clothes and as soon as there is time, I'll tell you."

Beth just looked at him with deep furrows on her forehead but did not ask any more questions. They left the store with a few outfits for each.

It was mid-day when Duncan and Beth had finished buying their food supplies for the trip ahead.

Duncan then suggested, "Let's take these packages to our room because I need to have the car serviced."

"You're not putting me off," she said, "We're having this discussion."

Touching her lips with his finger, he replied, "I agree it's something I need to tell you about but preparations are a priority right now."

Once everything was in their room, she watched him go. She said aloud as he shut the door, "I'm not sure I want to know."

]]]][[[[

Mark Kalpak finished his meeting with Egan Lasco via webcam, which did not go very well. His cell phone rang and as he suspected, McFadden was calling him.

"Hello," he answered, "Why are you calling Frank?"

"I'm sure you know why Mark. Don't make me beg for information." McFadden replied with impatience.

Mark defended his position saying, "I just found out that he wanted her so I don't know very much."

"Why did he do it?" Frank demanded, "Does he want me?"

Mark replied, "As far as I know Egan just wants to ask her some questions."

Frank pondered this then asked, "Is she alright?"

Mark tapped his fingers thinking of how to reply. He told a lie, "She is in no danger and there has been no indication of her impending death."

McFadden gave a sigh of relief, he asked, "What can be done to get her back?"

Mark said emphatically, "Now is not the time to conspire on getting her back. If Egan want to keep her close to distract you from the Gathering, then do not let him succeed. I will do whatever I can to make sure she comes to no harm."

"How can you do that if you're here in Scotland?" asked Frank.

Mark looked at his watch trying to wrap up the conversation. He queried, "Egan has been asking me about this immortal you're traveling with. Apparently she's going to die without a quickening."

"Yes," Frank said, "Tell Egan that if an immortal goes for too long without their first quickening they can die."

Mark told him, "This has never been recorded. Are you making this up?"

Frank quickly explained, "This has always been a possibility but so many young immortals get killed or if they are lucky, they have their first quickening a few years after becoming immortal. There never has been one to go so long. Now are you going to ensure Deahna's safety?" He demanded.

Mark promised, "I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure she will be protected." Then he asked, "Can I get back to work now."

Hearing Frank acquiesce, he hung up the phone and continued to write up his reports.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The Chartered jet landed in the late afternoon on a small airstrip ten miles from the watcher Compound. A limo was waiting for them along with two more guards. Deahna was surprised when she got inside that her treatment was slightly better now and they offered her refreshments.

The drive to the watcher compound was an hour in time. Deahna was feeling anxious and still did not know what to expect. Once there, she was rushed inside and ushered into the sitting room of the once grand Château where Egan waited for her.

Egan turned form the window and greeted her, "Mrs. McFadden I am honored by your presence. I hope your journey wasn't too unpleasant."

Deahna accepted his greeting and said, "Not too unpleasant but the kidnapping part was." She held up her hand and said, "It's been a long flight and I really need to freshen up before we talk if you want this interview to be productive."

Egan consented and indicated to his guard to take her to a nearby restroom.

Once inside the little room, she locked the door and took her time.

She pondered what questions they would ask her and what she would tell them. She wanted to turn the watchers to her advantage.

Feeling one hundred percent better, Deahna unlocked the door walked out past the guard and kept going ignoring her escort back to the room where Egan patiently waited.

She seated herself on the most comfortable chair there. She told Egan, "When Frank signed the Watcher and Immortal agreement; we came to know your kind as non-aggressive."

He looked hard at her with piercing dark eyes. He said in a voice that sent a shiver up her spine, "Times have changed Deahna and I want you to tell me everything about the gathering and who this woman is traveling with Duncan MacLeod." Egan signaled the guard to lock the outer door.

Becoming indignant her eyes seethed as she told him, "This is a pivotal time in our history and you have the audacity to put your nose where it's not wanted."

Placing his hands on the arms of her chair, his face inches from hers, Egan said with an even more menacing tone, "You can answer my questions in a civilized way or downstairs in a dark cellar, strapped to a chair with proper pain inducements. Because if you don't I will kill you."

She flinched under his gaze then she said quietly, "I'm not telling you anything."

Egan's hand flew up and he hit her across the face causing her mouth to bleed. Deahna cried out from surprise but held back the remarks she wanted to say.

One guard handed Egan a gun. He took it, held it to her head demanding, "Describe what will happen at the gathering if all the Immortals fight until there is only one?"

Choosing her words carefully she answered, "Since this is the first international gathering in recorded history, I cannot say what will happen."

Egan smiled wickedly insisting, "I don't believe you." He took a step back telling her, "Here is a riddle; when I shoot you, will you wake up or not."

Deahna sat motionless trying to control her fear. After a few minutes, Egan asked her, "Still not talking? Then so be it." At the sound of the gunfire, Deahna slumped in the chair.

"I hate the mess they make." Irritated, Egan handed the guard back the gun and instructed him, "Get her to a cell and tell me when she wakes up."

**Cruise Ship **

Billowing smoke from the burning fire filled up the hallways and portions of every room.

"Here you are!" exclaimed Amanda as she cornered her opponent in the empty nightclub.

A tall black man came out of the smoke filled shadows and said, "I'm not looking to fight you Amanda." He put his sword point down explaining, "I came here to save you."

Amanda asked him, "I'm confused aren't you supposed to challenge me?"

"Egan put a bounty on your head and I took it but not to kill you." He replied.

"Then who are you?" she asked.

He came closer and said, "I'm Carl Robinson a friend to Duncan Macleod."

Amanda replied, "That makes me feel better. Does he know you're here?"

Carl smiled and said, "MacLeod doesn't know everything."

"I guess it just seems like he does," she commented. Covering her mouth from coughing she suggested, "Let's go topside and we can talk about it."

He shook his head, "We can't be seen talking, remember I'm supposed to kill you."

"Then what is the next plan of action?" she asked. "Because this ship will be towed to the next port in Africa and I'm not going back."

"Come with me," he told her, "We're jumping ship."

Carl led the way closer to the fire and smoke. Lying on the floor they crawled until they could go no further.

He took a small box with a detonator out of his jacket, set the timer and tossed it into the next room. He crawled past the room and down the hall. Amanda was coughing and crawling after him with a blind trust.

When the explosion came, Carl took her hand to pull her into the now destroyed room where the ocean was before them.

"I don't know if I can do this!" she screamed.

He quickly jumped into the hole pulling her with him and they fell 30 feet to hit the water below. Avoiding debris and bobbing near the ships engines, within seconds Amanda disappeared under the current.

**Watcher Compound**

Hours passed as the setting sun shone through the elegant curtains in Egan's study while he sat in his favorite chair watching Deahna's interrogation on video.

"I knew she would crack." He thought quietly. His mind worked quickly on all probabilities before him.

"Kendal," Egan called out.

"Yes sir?" Kendal appeared before him and stood ready.

"Where's my favorite immortal?" he asked.

Kendal replied, "Conference room 3."

Egan said, "Let's go," leading the way out of the room and down to an elevator.

Sitting with his personal guards, Methos called out the names on a list while Jeff checked the files in his laptop. Only this inner circle knew of Methos dual identity.

"Willie Kingsley?"

"Joined last week and traveling here from the United States," was Jeff's reply.

"Cassandra?" Methos asked with anticipation.

"In Scotland." Jeff stated.

"That figures," thought Methos.

"Derek Worth?" Methos read aloud.

"Currently in Florida," answered Jeff.

"Is he coming here?" asked Methos.

"We don't know yet sir he hasn't replied to our request."

"Carl Robinson?" Methos asked.

"He is on a special assignment." Replied Jeff.

"What kind of special assignment?" Methos requested.

"It doesn't say," answered Jeff, "That file is restricted."

Giving a sigh of annoyance, next Methos asked, "Claudia Jadine?"

Jeff answered, "She has refused the invitation."

Methos was thinking this over for a moment when Egan walked in asking, "Where are you at in numbers?"

Methos answered, "It's going as well as can be expected, you know everyone is on the move right now." Then he turned to ask, "Jeff how long before the next update?"

He replied, "I'm working on it."

Methos instructed, "Then work faster."

Egan gestured him to follow, "I need to talk with you moment."

Sitting down at a table across the room, he quietly told Methos what Deahna McFadden finally revealed about the gathering. "Do you understand?" he questioned, "That this battle will encompass all the immortals until only good or evil survive."

Methos shook his head telling Egan, "Battles between immortals have been going on for centuries."

"Ah," Egan countered, "But this is the big one."

Hiding his real thoughts, Methos added, "I really don't see how this can be any different."

"Because!" Egan insisted, "We're going to control the outcome!"

Methos looked doubtful telling Egan, "That would take a lot of immortals."

Egan replied, "Don't worry about that I have a plan brewing to ensure success. You must continue recruiting and training."

Methos stood up and said, "I'm having recruitment issues because you have only five have joined you so far. Also, I want access to all watcher recruits as well."

Egan hesitated asking him, "Do you feel it's necessary?"

"I do," he went on to explain, "I need to coordinate the immortals with new watchers so there will be adherence to the new rules without question."

Egan looked at him now with expectation asking, "So…What is our ultimate plan?"

With a smug look on his face, Methos simply said, "We're going to win at the Gathering?"

With an expression of success Egan banged his fist on the table and pointed at him, "You are the one who will lead Immortals into a new era of victory."

Looking at Egan as one gazes into a crystal ball, Methos could read deceit and danger still for immortals in following his course of action.

Both men stood up with an understanding between them. Sitting back at the table with Jeff, Methos picked up the list asking, "Felicia Martins?"

Jeff answered, "She's requesting a contract and payment before she joins."

"That's an excellent idea Jeff." Egan surmised, "Draw up contracts right away for all immortals joining to be paid."

Methos eyes narrowed as he watched Egan leave the room. Plan number two was now in place. All he had to do was keep Egan distracted until plan number three could hatch.

Leaving the meeting with a certain air of confidence, Egan was again lost in thought. The demon voice had a soothing tone, "I like that idea. The last horseman will be king for my side."

There was still so much to do with another company to seize and dinner with Amy. The best decision he ever made was bringing Methos back in the fold of the watchers.

Inside his office, Egan opened his laptop and tried to get through all his emails. After an hour, his eyes became blurry and his head hung down as he snoozed.

"_Clang, clang, clang, and clang" was the sound of the clock striking the hour as it brought his mind back to his college days when he strode the campus listening for the chimes._

"_Egan, there you are," called Jeremy. He caught up with him and they walked together._

_Jeremy asked, "Are you coming with me to the meeting tonight?"_

_Egan Lasco replied, "Yes I promised I would but what kind of a meeting is it?"_

_Jeremy gave a sly smile and answered, "It's a secret organization and we watch."_

A knock at the door brought his attention back to the present and he woke up. "Come in," he commanded.

Amy walked in with purpose written on her face. She said, "Egan my dear, it's been a week since the last time I saw Joe. You promised I could see him today." She sat on the chair and looked carefully at him waiting for an answer.

Egan closed up his laptop and said, "Amy you've known he is your father for how long and still you call him Joe. Do you ever call him father?"

She replied, "Only when I feel like it."

He changed the subject and asked, "How are those stocks doing that Ms. Montrose recommended?"

She answered with a solemn tone, "They're crashing."

Egan stood up and swore, "Damn her! How much did we lose?"

Amy informed him, "A hundred thousand give or take and you already have damned her. An immortal was assigned to go after her."

Egan paced the room, "I need to hurry up that last takeover bid you are working on. I need to get back the money." He turned to her and asked, "How much property has Watcher Enterprises acquired?"

Amy flipped open her notepad and read aloud, "Two more buildings were just purchased and we have one pending escrow in New York."

He smiled at this news when his stomach gave a rumble letting him know it was mealtime. "Amy let's have your father dine with us this evening. Make sure the lobster is fresh." He requested.

She stood up and went to him saying, "You know the smell of lobster makes me sick."

He told her, "Take a nausea pill and order something else for your meal. You're not showing yet so the baby is not a subject we will discuss tonight."

"Yes Egan I know and thank you." She said giving him a smile and a kiss before leaving the room.

He watched her go almost hating himself for feeling so soft around her.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Jamestown, Scotland**

It was early evening when Duncan returned to the quiet Inn from having the rental car fully serviced.

He met Beth upstairs in the hallway near Connor's room and asked her, "How are you feeling? Do you want to go have supper?"

She answered, "We've been summoned by the Grand Immortal to make an appearance."

Duncan smiled at her dramatics. He said, "Then I won't keep him waiting any longer. After you milady," holding her hand, he kissed it.

Frank McFadden opened the door just before Duncan could knock. Connor was still dozing on his bed with a quiet snore escaping his lips.

Duncan went over to shake him saying, "Wake up cousin." He said, "Time to eat."

"I know," said Connor rubbing his eyes. "I was just waiting for you." He sat up on the bed looking around the room.

Duncan sat down next to Connor put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm very sorry about Deeva. Please forgive me."

Connor looked back at him and said, "She made her choice Duncan. There's nothing to forgive."

A knock sounded and this time the door opened again to admit a cart piled high with food.

Frank told them, "We have much to discuss without dinning downstairs speaking pleasantries."

Everyone took plates and food off the cart in a potluck fashion. Finding a place to sit around the room, they began eating.

Frank started with this warning, "There's been a surge of bad immortals this past year and very few good ones. The best we have are the ones that have been here for hundreds of years."

Frank said, "Duncan is my first choice as king and leader for our side."

"Wait a minute," said Conner, "Why does he get to be king?"

Beth answered, "Because he was a champion, Connor."

"But I could still beat him." Connor replied.

"Maybe you could," Frank questioned, "Would you beat him then take his quickening _and_ his place as king?"

Connor replied, "On second thought, I'd prefer another position."

Frank smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear it because I need you as second in command."

"I'm beginning to understand you," said Duncan, "This is set up like a royal court."

"Loosely based on chess maneuvers in that each side will have one battle at a time." explained Frank. "But don't underestimate the power of each position because many games have been won by the least expected opponent."

"So, will I be directing the gathering?" asked Duncan between bites.

Frank answered, "No I will be in charge of the Gathering and all the challenges. As the king you must watch and wait for your turn."

"That's going to be the hardest part for me," he replied, "to watch my friends do battle knowing I can't help them."

Frank insisted, "That is what makes you the perfect choice. You must urge your companions on with your words and strength of character."

With only remnants of food left on the cart, Beth pushed it into the hallway and closed the door.

She asked Frank, "Where do we journey to next?"

"Now we look at the map," he answered, "Help me unroll this."

There was just a small table to set the map on so everyone took a corner. Frank opened his tattered notebook and read the latitude and longitude. He instructed, "Mark this place on the map."

Duncan asked, "How do you know about this place."

He answered, "This area is full of meteorites that fell thousands of years ago. After Tyron died, during my travels here, I felt a strange pull. I stayed in that area for several months and over time, several immortals happen to challenged me. So I made notes and dug around but I couldn't get the one meteorite or relic that gave off the highest concentration."

Frank paused for a moment then continued, "It was then, I heard Tyron's voice in my head telling me that I cannot touch the meteorite because I'm not a Champion."

"Why not have the gathering there?" asked Connor.

Frank replied, "It's just not a good area for a hundred immortals to have battles and not be discovered by others who know nothing of our existence. It is better to move the relic to a location where we can have complete control."

Connor stated, "Then I should go with Duncan and assist him and for protection."

Frank agreed with him saying, "He will have help that much I know."

Beth confronted McFadden with this question, "How do you know the best immortals will reach that area first and be willing to aide Duncan?"

"I wish I could tell you which immortal would be there to aide both of you," answered Frank. "But I am going on faith and instinct. And my instinct tells me there will be someone that you can trust meeting up with you on your journey."

Then he remembered a note and told Duncan, "You must encase the meteorite when you find it or you have any immortal in a two mile radius following you."

Beth remarked solemnly, "I wish I had that kind of instinct. My dreams only foretell of disasters."

Duncan asked her, "What have your dreams told you lately?"

She answered, "Nothing. The dreams have been very quiet for the past two weeks. I thought it was because I made the right choice to have a quickening and I would be free of this fate."

Frank said, "The choice has been made Elizabeth don't regret it now. Your baby needs you."

With tears coming to her eyes, Beth pointed her finger at Frank, "Stop telling me that! Look, I am doing my best to deal with it and I don't need you throwing it up in my face!"

Duncan came to her side telling him, "Yeah Frank just back off and give me the map and I'll plan our route."

Her annoyance came upon them with full force; Beth said angrily, "I'm going out."

"Please don't go outside alone." Frank told her, "It's getting dark."

A dagger look from her eyes shot back then Connor suggested, "I'll go with her." He took his coat and slid his sword beneath. "You still like me right?"

Beth seemed to change mood just as quickly and she almost smiled saying, "Sure, you can come with me."

Duncan gave her a quick kiss assuring her, "Everything will be alright." Looking at his cousin he said, "Don't start anything."

Connor gave a look of mock surprise, "What? Duncan you worry too much."

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Watcher Compound**

"You're looking festive," said Joe as he greeted Amy. The guard stood behind the wheelchair pushing him in the room.

Joe requested, "I'll take it from here."

Egan nodded for the guard to remain at the door. He said, "This is a festive occasion Joe. I have asked Amy to be my wife."

Amy leaned down to kiss Joe on the cheek. She held out her hand showing him the one-carat diamond ring saying, "I said yes and look at my ring."

Joe hugged her back and said with difficulty, "That's just great sweetheart, just great. Your mother would be so proud."

He reluctantly shook Egan's hand and gripped it firmly, "Despite our differences, I expect you to take care of my little girl."

Egan gripped his hand back while both men stared each other down. He replied, "You can count on it, Joe."

They dropped the handshake and Joe abruptly said, "Then let's eat."

He wheeled his chair closer to the table and commented, "Something smells great."

"Yes, it sure does," agreed Amy sitting down in turn. Egan held her chair briefly before sitting down last.

The tray was brought in and the meal served by Egan's personal guards.

Joe questioned, "Amy you're not having lobster?"

"No," she answered, "I'm not really in the mood."

Egan spoke up, "Your spinach ravioli looks enticing."

Amy just sipped her water and Joe noticed she had grape juice in her other glass.

Egan picked up the decanter and Joe held out his glass saying, "I bet this wine is good."

Egan poured the amber liquid in both glasses. He said, "Yes it is and you must have a discerning palette."

Joe took a sip and replied, "It depends on the drink. I usually drink whiskey."

Amy chimed in with, "Yes I remember now. That day we had our big talk when I finished my assignment with Morgan Walker. I needed a strong drink."

Bubbling with excitement she said, "I know maybe I can come over again and hear the band play. That is when all this is over."

Egan looked sharply at her and suggested, "Amy, the band can play here at the château."

Joe put his hand over hers and answered, "Amy, the bar is gone. It burned down."

Her eyes began to tear up and her lip quivered. She pushed her plate aside and covered her face. Egan reached over to take her hand. "There now honey don't cry, Joe can build a new tavern."

Joe agreed, "That's right and Egan will pay for it, won't you... son."

Pulling her hand away, Amy turned from Egan with tears falling down her face and she dropped to her knees. In a dramatic move, she turned Joe's chair towards her and threw her arms around him sobbing, "I'm so sorry dad. I forgot you could have died and then and then," she sobbed harder, "the watchers saved you."

Joe held her tightly saying, "I'm alright now. Amy, please don't cry."

In the midst of comforting her, Joe could feel Amy shoving papers behind his back. _"Amy, you little actress, what are you smuggling to me?"_

Joe said, "There, there, Amy. Dry your tears and let's finish our dinner."

Amy slowly sat back in her chair. Picking up her napkin, she wiped her eyes and loudly blew her nose.

Joe held up his glass and said, "A toast to the happy couple. May you…be happy."

Amy composed herself and held up her glass, "Thank you father and may your health be strong."

Egan also held up his glass and touched Joes and Amy's, "Thank you Joe. Amy you give me a future worth having."

Amy leaned forward to accept a kiss from Egan. Her eyes still sparkled with tears, but she was smiling now.

Joe felt like gagging but he really wanted to see the papers Amy gave him. He smiled and finished eating his meal with very little small talk.

Clearing his throat he said, "Thank you for a tasteful dinner Egan."

Egan replied, "You're welcome Joe and as my future father-in-law, I hope I can trust you to keep to your floor."

Joe gave a small chuckle and said, "That's awfully generous of you, son."

Amy gave Joe a hug and said, "I love you dad."

Egan walked Joe to the door and told the guard, "Joe Dawson has free movement from his room to just the third floor with the wheelchair."

Joe freely wheeled his chair down the hall quietly singing a tune. _"No one ever loved that river, rain from the highlands a mirror for the Cajun moon."_

**Scotland**

The sun had set and the early evening air was pleasant as Connor drove Beth around Jamestown in the rental car. It was quiet but she seemed to have a purpose.

Telling him to stop in front of an herbal and homeopathic store she said, "Here, this is where I need to go."

Beth went inside and up to the counter and asked to see their list of herbs.

Reading it aloud, she requested, "Red Raspberry Leaf, Alfalfa, Dandelion, Oatstraw Grass and Horsetail Grass, Ginger, Peppermint and the Withania somnifera root."

While the woman was pulling out the herbs and packing them, Beth told her, "I need all of those packaged into 1/2 pound bags except the raspberry leaf, I want 2 pounds. Also I need a brewing pot."

Connor asked her, "Do you want me to pay for this?"

She answered, "No I just want you to carry it."

"So I'm a pack mule?" he asked.

She frowned slightly and told him, "I wouldn't say that exactly."

Paying for her purchases, she looked at Connor expectantly.

He gave a chuckle as he took the large bag from the sales clerk. Holding open the door, he asked, "Where to next?"

She smiled at him and replied, "Oh, I've just begun."

After helping Connor stash the purchases in the trunk of the rental, Beth scanned all the store signs and display windows walking briskly. Just passing an antique store, she stopped short. Connor almost collided with her and he looked to see what caught her attention.

There in the window was a small metal box about 10"x8"x8" with hinges.

"You want a jewelry box?" he asked her.

She told him, "Don't be silly, that's too ugly for a jewelry box."

She went into the store and inquired about it.

"Yes it's for sale." The shopkeeper told her.

"What is it made of?" Beth asked.

The shopkeeper took it out of the window and turned it over examining it then said, "It's made of different heavy metals there is layers of nickel and copper."

Connor asked, "What was it used for?" he winked at Beth.

The shopkeeper consulted his notebook on the history of items in his shop. He told them, "It was used in the 18th century by the prominent woman of the house to hide her jewels in."

"Ha!" Connor said, "Told you."

Beth just rolled her eyes at him saying, "I don't want it for jewels. Remember what McFadden said about encasing the meteorite?"

"I see now where you're going with this." He asked the shopkeeper, "What else can you tell us about the box?"

The portly shopkeeper replied, "It is made with lead too so you can't handle it for very long and you must wash your hands thoroughly."

Beth said, "We'll take it and please wrap it up with paper."

Aside, Connor quietly asked Beth, "How do you know _if_the box will be big enough?"

She considered this a moment and speculated, "I don't know how big can a meteorite be?"

Connor hefted the wrapped box under one arm and followed Beth out of the quaint antique shop.

Walking beside him for a moment, she was thinking hard. She hesitantly asked him, "Connor, I need your help with my next purchase."

He asked her, "What else do you need?"

She looked around, waited until they were alone on the street corner and told him, "I need a gun."

Connor looked at her surprised but quickly guessed her reason. He told her, "So you don't want Duncan to have any more challenges."

She nodded and waited for him to give any suggestions or advice.

He told her, "I do have several guns and rifles but they are all in storage with everything from my once thriving Antique Store."

He looked up the street and said, "There is a Fishing and Tackle store. I can help you pick a gun."

Back at the Inn, Duncan studied the map and road atlas to plan his route. He traced the best way he knew onto the map and made notations of rest stops.

Frank waited until he was done and then told him, "Duncan I want to tell you how important this child is."

Without looking up Duncan replied, "You've made it clear already, what more is there to say?"

Frank said insistently, "This child could be the next leader for Immortals. After the gathering when we win…"

"_If_ we win," Duncan answered finally looking up at Frank.

"When we win," he continued, "there will be many long years of peace. Your child will grow to be a man of distinction."

Duncan sighed thinking about Beth and what she would go through just to give birth. He said, "Frank there is so much that could go wrong between now and the gathering. I'm not prepared to think that far ahead."

"Alright, I'll give you that." He said, "It has always been my job to think far enough ahead."

Sitting down across from MacLeod, he then suggested, "Would it be easier if Deahna and I raise the child after the gathering?"

"Not another word Frank!" Duncan stood up and faced the Grand Immortal with fire in his eyes. "I will not discuss this subject anymore with you. You're acting like he is some kind of Golden Child and I will not make that decision until it is time because right now I don't have that much time."

He gathered up the map and notebook leaving Frank alone in Connor's room. Going back to his room, he put the map aside and thought about what Frank suggested. If all these events played out and he was alone with a child, what would he do?

Beth showed up a few minutes later with Connor holding all the bags and one long package.

Duncan asked, "What have you two been up to?"

She replied, "Oh the usual, herbs, a box and a gun."

Beth sat on the bed and opened up the package of herbs. Picking up the phone, she called the proprietors.

"Yes this is room 24. Can I have a hot plate for my room?" Listening to the reply, she requested, "Then I need a tea pot with very hot water sent up? Thank you."

Duncan asked her, "What do you need hot water for?"

She held up the bags and replied, "These are some of the herbs my mother used to fix for expectant mothers to keep up their strength."

Connor pulled the paper off the metal box and opened it up. The inside lined with old leather had a simple locking mechanism. He commented, "I still don't think it will be big enough."

Looking at everything Duncan said, "That's right, I knew we were missing something."

He pulled the paper off the long package, held up the custom grade Winchester rifle and asked, "Who is this for?"

"It's mine," Beth replied. "And this gun is yours." She handed him a Smith and Wesson .45.

"Nice choice," said Duncan. "How did you get it without a waiting period?" he asked.

Connor told him, "I had to pay extra. By the way, you own me $50 bucks."

Beth told him, "I'll keep a look out for distance and if they get too close then you can shoot them."

Connor noticed the map then asked, "Do you have your route already planned out?"

Duncan answered, "Yes, it's going to be two weeks just to get there, find the thing. Then I have to join you and McFadden where ever he has in mind for the gathering."

Connor said, "As I recall he doesn't know beyond the general area." He then asked, "Duncan don't you still have your cell phone?"

"I did," he replied, "But the service here isn't very good."

"What about temporary phones?" Beth suggested, "You know ones programmed with numbers here and you have to buy the minutes."

Connor took her by the shoulders and kissed her quickly, "Great idea." Letting her go he went to the door as a knock sounded. Smiling he commented, "Duncan you're getting soft. I can't believe you let me kiss her."

Turning back, he opened the door and took the padded teapot from the aide, "Thank you," he said next handing the pot to Duncan. Conner went down the hall with Duncan calling after him, "I am not getting soft!"

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The two bodies floated on the ocean long after the smoking cruise ship disappeared into the horizon. A small fishing vessel made its way towards the pair. The captain shouted an order to his men and they tossed a net out far enough to catch the immortals.

Carl was holding onto Amanda as the net dragged them closer to the boat. He said, "Amanda, wake up, our ride is here."

Amanda came awake coughing up water. She finally spoke, "That was the stupidest thing anyone ever made me do."

Carl said, "Well we're free now and it will be reported back that you're dead."

She asked, "What about you?"

He answered, "Oh, I'm not dead. I'll contact them and say you died on the cruise but because of the fire the quickening made a hole in the ship and we got pulled through."

He said triumphantly, "See, no body."

Amanda asked next, "What about me?"

Carl just said, "You'll be disguised as someone else. Another immortal I found and recruited."

Amanda was not satisfied with his plan. She told him, "I've lost my sword, all my things and money and now I'm pretending to be someone else."

He told her, "Amanda you'll get it all back. I have access to watcher funds. Quiet now we're here."

The captain called down to them, "You are a hard man to find Mr. Robinson. It took me three hours so you owe me extra."

His men held the net beside the hull and waited for an answer.

Calling up to the captain he said, "Max, I owe you a big dept and I'll pay it when we reach the port. Until then we'll work as your hands."

Captain Maxim laughed and said, "Good enough bring them aboard."

They struggled to climb up the net and over the rails. Falling exhausted on the deck, Amanda looked at Carl and said, "This better work and I'm not scrubbing decks for fun."

Captain Maxim held out his hand to help her up. He said, "A beautiful woman doesn't scrub decks. She keeps me company."

Amanda pulled away from him and gave him a deathly stare. She said loud enough for all to hear. "Nobody, but nobody touches me."

Carl stood up by her side and added, "The deal was just picking me up and a partner. I'll pay for your time and food Max but the lady is off limits."

He asked, "Or what?

Carl replied, "Or she'll kill you while I watch." With that said, he added, "We'll need a change of clothes and some food right now."

The Captain said, "Barron, take them below and get them clothes from the extra locker."

Amanda tried to follow Carl but he pushed her ahead of him. She whispered back, "I hate you Carl Robinson. And if I didn't need your help I would have taken _your_ head."

Carl just smiled and whispered back, "Thanks and you're welcome."

**Watcher Compound**

It was a very quiet and late evening at the château as Methos walked the dark hallway to the elevator. On the basement floor, he stopped in front of a locked door.

He commanded the guard, "Stand aside."

The guard stood at attention but did not move. Methos stepped closer, held up his security badge with a level one clearance and repeated his command, "Stand aside."

The guard relented and unlocked the door. Methos said a simple "Thank you." He walked in the small cell-like room shutting the door after him.

"Hello Deahna don't get up, I just need to see how you are."

She gestured briefly telling him, "As you can see, I'm not held in high regard." Her small room held one chair and a cot next to the window with bars on it.

Methos sat on her bed and told her, "Egan has an idea of sending his immortal army to the gathering and win."

Deahna looked at Methos with shock in her eyes saying, "He is delusional."

Methos agreed asking her, "Of course he is and I'm playing up that approach. What I want to know is what will happen if we go?"

Deahna leaned forward and took Methos hands in hers. She said, "When the time comes, Frank will direct the gathering and any immortal that enters that influence with the intent of doing battle, they will automatically align themselves."

Methos asked her, "If I have a group of immortals trained by me and we arrive at the gathering, will I be able to control them?"

Deahna answered, "It doesn't matter what the training is but what is in their heart. Methos, can you be certain of which side you will align with?"

Methos insisted, "I will stand with Duncan MacLeod."

"Will you?" asked Deahna. Giving him a hard look, she questioned him, "You rode with many evil men for what, a thousand years? Only two hundred years, give or take, have you been influenced by Duncan MacLeod."

She sighed and sat back in her small chair saying, "I'm afraid you won't have any control which side you eventually align with."

Methos confided to her, "Recently I've had a few nightmares."

Deahna asked, "What kind of nightmares?"

He quietly admitted, "Mostly about Kronos, Silas and Caspian. It's like they are trying to have power over me but I'm fighting it."

She shook her head sadly then commented, "That does not look good for you or Duncan. You would be a great asset for our side or theirs."

"No!" Methos said standing up with denial. He insisted, "I buried that person a long time ago and he no longer exists! I know what I am," he answered back. "I know which side I fight for."

Deahna replied, "For your sake I hope you are right."

Methos divulged to her, "Know this, when it is time to travel I will come for you."

After the torture by Egan's men, recently all she felt was despair. Methos' words gave her a small measure of hope.

She stood up before him and put her hand over his heart saying, "I believe your heart is good. But you could be severely tested to prove your soul worthy."

"What kind of test?" he asked her.

She sighed as her eyes looked into his measuring the strength of character. He appeared to be sincere and she wondered if it would be enough.

"A test like no other," she answered, "You will have to fight just to maintain your sanity."

Methos considered her warning, "Thanks for the information, Deahna." He said before turning around to the door opening it and leaving just as quickly as he had arrived. However, her words continued to haunt him for hours.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Scotland**

Rain fell relentlessly on Jamestown but inside the inn, no one cared. Sipping her tea, Beth felt the herbs comfort and strengthen her body as she sat on the bed waiting for Duncan to speak first.

Finally, he seemed ready and quietly said to her, "I want to tell you about our son."

"Weeks ago when you had your last nightmare and woke up screaming, that same night I had an encounter with our son. It was like a dream or vision of the future."

She remained silent thinking back over those weeks. Duncan sat next to her and touched her face. He smiled and said, "He has your face. He was about six years old in my dream and he was so smart."

She asked him, "How do you know that it wasn't some dream by Ahriman to trick you?"

Duncan did not need to think twice. He said, "I knew the difference. Your son knows what is going to happen to you and he said," pausing to see her face react, "He says he loves you."

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing his words. She asked, "Why couldn't he come to me in a dream."

Duncan answered, "He thinks you don't want him."

She stood up with a need to move around saying, "That may have been true weeks ago but now there's nothing else I can do except to wait. Duncan sometimes when I feel him move, I'm so scared."

Outside they could hear the storm getting louder and rain was lashing the windowpane. He stood beside her to stop her pacing and asked, "What are you afraid of?"

She answered with concern in her voice, "Sometimes I'm just afraid of dying and sometimes there is this fear that I won't be able to bring him into the world."

Holding her and kissing her head he asked her, "What would help you feel better? I don't want to see you so upset."

Brushing the tears from her eyes, she looked into his and said, "I have felt forced to concede because the watchers are interfering, the gathering is here and I am so confused."

"But I'm with you now and I will do my best to control the outcome," he told her quietly calming her with his touch.

Drying her eyes again she said, "I would be happy if we could pretend for a while that we're on vacation and no one is after us."

Holding her in a bear hug, he said with quiet seduction, "If that is your wish."

Elaborately he began to describe their adventure, "All day it's sunny and we are walking through the festival. We have eaten too much food and danced until we were spellbound." He stroked her face and then whispered, "I hold you all night with just the moon to cover us and you will never doubt my love."

He then excited her passion by kissing her deeply while his hands explored her body. Little cries of ecstasy escaped her lips. All her focus was now on Duncan and the feelings her gave her so generously.

Falling into bed, they felt their passions as strong as ever until sunset became midnight. With her body satisfied, she let her mind go and held his arms tightly around her. She whispered sleepily, "I'm never leaving you again."

]]]][[[[  
Deep into the night there was fog hugging the ground but the sky was clear and full of stars. Beth walked in the garden perplexed by her surroundings.

The moon showed bright upon a dirt path. She walked a few more steps trying to get her bearings. A figure appeared before her and stood there.

She instinctively reached for her sword but it was not there. She took a step back called loudly, "Who are you?"

"Please don't go," the voice called out, "I want so much to talk to you."

The young boy came closer and said, "Please listen because there is not much time. I can only appear to you once. The demons are advancing because they sense a victory is only months away."

She asked him, "Are you human or a something else?"

He replied, "I was a part of _Ahura Mazda_ centuries ago. I am the enemy of Ahriman."

She questioned, "You are in my dream?"

"I am real," he said stepping closer reaching out to her. Taking his hand, she felt his skin was warm. He announced, "My name is Evan. I am to be your son."

Beth looked upon his face startled by his maturity. He was her height and wore a dark blue shirt, denim jeans and tan boots. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were brown in the moonlight.

They heard an animal howl in the distance and quickly he told her, "You must defeat the demon. It will still try to keep me from being born."

She hesitantly answered, "I don't know how to defeat it."

He spoke earnestly, "Father knows the secrets," he smiled at her with confidence, "You both must defeat it again.

With doubt on her mind, she asked him, "Why have none before you survived?"

Evan looked sad saying, "Because the other immortal women were not as strong as you," he smiled and touched her cheek, "They tried but they feared too much."

She held onto his hand, feeling the bond with him. She now understood the future and her fate.

He heard the howl closer and looked over her shoulder. **"**_Erebus is here_**."**

Beth let go of his hand, turned around, looked back up the path and saw red eyes in the darkness. She felt alarm and then anger surged within her heart with the protectiveness of any mother.

She spread her arms wide with Evan behind her saying loudly, "You will not touch him!"

Evan put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't ever be afraid."

Searching the darkness, she sensed the danger and she commanded him, "I see the red eyes. Evan you must go back."

Duncan sat there shaking Beth to wake her up saying, "It's alright you are safe. I'm here with you."

She opened her eyes wide. Looking at Duncan she said, "I saw him. I talked to our son…His…name is Evan."

**Watcher Compound **

Joshua stood outside the cell door. This was not just a visit this time he brought freedom. He unlocked the door and went in.

Standing there smiling at Steven he said, "It's time."

Angrily Steven asked, "What does he want?"

Handing his brother the papers he answered, "The policy has changed. Immortals are not to be targeted anymore for gain or profit."

Steven asked, "Why? What happened to change Egan's mind?"

Joshua sat on the small bed next to his brother and said, "The Gathering. A few Immortals have joined and we are going to send an army to take control and make sure there is more than one left."

Reading the papers, Steven's eyes gave no hint to his thoughts. After more than three months locked up and given only half rations, he felt more resentment than hope.

The document spelled out an oath of loyalty to Egan Lasco on pain of death and to aide his immortal army to attend the gathering.

Steven sat back and surveyed his brother with skepticism. He finally asked, "If I sign this and walk out of here then it means I'm agreeing to all this propaganda?"

Joshua stood up and answered, "Yes, well it's not that bad." He pointed at the open door and said, "Out there you'll have better food, your old room back and a better position."

Steven looked from the paper to Joshua and said, "Father would have been ashamed."

Joshua replied, "Father died in vain and you know it."

Steven stood up and hit him across the face shouting, "You weren't there!"

Joshua regained his composure and wiped the blood from his mouth. He took a step back and said, "You were his back-up and _you_ didn't get there in time."

Steven threw the papers down saying, "You have your answer. Now get out! I'll serve out my sentence."

Joshua picked up the papers and looked at Steven. Tears welled up in his eyes, he said in earnest, "I respect you Steven as my older brother. I would not ask this of you but I need your help. I need you to be _with_ me again."

He reached out and held Steven's shoulder with love. He asked him, "All you have to do is ride out the storm."

Steven said, "Josh, I really don't want any part of this." Looking out the door at the potential freedom that lay ahead, he sighed preparing himself for what lay ahead.

Embracing his brother, he whispered into Joshua's ear, "I'll do this favor but only for you. Because I know Egan's days are numbered."

Embracing him back, Joshua added, "We are stronger together than apart."

Handing the orders to Steven, he commanded, "You are to report to Methos."

Walking from the dingy room together, two brothers united in spirit for a cause that could mean dying for immortals.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Africa **

When the small fishing vessel arrived in Lamu, Kenya the second week of July, Captain Maxim kept Amanda on board as hostage until Carl returned with the money. Carl was able to get enough of a cash advance from the Watcher fund to pay him off. Amanda's parting words were, "If I ever see you again, you are dead."

Shopping together, Carl bought bus tickets and clothes to outfit them for a week. He bought them new swords while the credit card still worked.

Next, he made a call to France to report that Amanda was dead but when he landed in Africa, he met up with an immortal woman and was recruiting her.

He told Davis, "I'm going to Nairobi first the take a plane to Sudan. I have to take out a lot of money so I want to get an advance on my credit limit."

Davis instructed him further, "Once you get to Europe get back to the Château as quickly as possible we've already started training."

"Affirmative," answered Carl hanging up the phone. However, he had no intention of stopping in France. His plan was to bypass it and get to Scotland where Macleod would be.

"Now we just need passports," he told Amanda. "Wait for me across from the bus depot until I get back."

After several hours of waiting in the restaurant, Amanda looked at her watch again. Sipping her drink, which turned warm, she kept watch until Carl walked in and sat at her table handing her a passport.

He told her, "You're now Sally Smith." Amanda just gave him a look of disgust and took her papers from him. He commented, "I think the red wig looks good on you."

Touching the curly wig, she asked him, "You think so?"

He smiled at her saying, "No, but no one will ever know it's you."

An immortal buzz came upon her briefly causing Amanda to look around with anxious expression. It set her thinking that immortals were following them and other watchers.

She asked, "Did you feel that?"

Carl watcher her reaction shook his head saying, "Maybe you only imagined it."

"They've tried to kill me twice but I'm still here." She said, "So I didn't imagine it."

"Now you are being paranoid," Carl said in earnest, "You're too important to Duncan MacLeod. We need you Amanda. I'm sorry you have to travel in such poor conditions and with servant clothes but I will keep you safe." He tilted her chin up to meet her gaze telling her, "I need you to watch my back too, okay?"

All too soon, both immortals boarded the bus to the airport. The scenery was something tourists pay thousands of dollars to see but Amanda did not see half what everyone else was looking at.

Carl sat next to her briefing her on behavior. "If a watcher or another immortal approaches just play deaf or mute and let me handle any situation we get into."

Amanda was indignant, "Why do I have to play mute?"

Carl answered, "Because your mouth gets you into too much trouble. The idea is to avoid conflicts."  
She replied, "I can't help it if some people really annoy me."

He told her, "The only way we're going to make it to Rabat Airport in Morocco, is to go as quietly as possible, so no combats."

Amanda said, "I can't wait to get to Scotland and be myself again." She strengthened her will power to remain quiet for the entire trip, which was no small feat.

Before falling asleep, she whispered to him, "I'm going to need training with the new sword."

"Ah hum," Carl agreed, "I'll pick out a place before we get to Morocco."

**Jamestown, Scotland**

After the storm, the morning sun began streaming through puffy white clouds.

Beth sat there in bed thinking about her most recent dream and the future that lay ahead. Duncan was already dressed and asked if she was hungry.

She shook her head, "No food yet just tea if you can order more hot water."

There came a loud bang on the door followed by Connor's voice, "Come on you two it's a great morning. Let's get a move on."

Duncan opened the door and said, "Come in cousin. I applaud your restraint." Connor came in long enough to deliver news.

"Frank and I are making preparations for travel. He wants to pass through Glenshee. I wanted to fly but apparently there are other towns he wants to go to first."

"Alright," Said Duncan, "What else have you got?"

Connor glanced over to Beth still wearing her bedclothes. He said, "The rest can wait until you are packed and downstairs."

Duncan nodded and said, "Fine we'll be down soon."

"Of course," said Connor closing the door. "We'll be ready."

Duncan got on the telephone and ordered hot water and a quick breakfast. In the meantime, Beth took her clothes and went to the bathroom.

She was back in ten minutes and the hot water arrived just as Duncan was finished packing. "Good thing we're traveling light," he said. Beth made her tea and sat in a chair looking out of the window thinking deeply of the months to come.

Turning back to him she said, "Duncan, Evan told me that I had to defeat Ahriman or he couldn't be born and that you had the secret."

The champion knelt in front of her and taking her hands in his, he said, "Any fight with that demon is very personal." He tried to explain, "It might be different with you."

She remembered when they first met and he told her what happened to Richie. It was a mystery on how Ahriman would come to her and try to get her to do battle or take control of her.

"Now," he patted her hand, "We can talk more about it on our trip. Let's not keep them waiting."

She nodded her head and got up. She still felt sick after drinking the tea but told Duncan nothing as she went through the final preparations for the long journey.

Connor spent his time waiting for the group to gather by packing his favorite knapsack with the new supplies he bought on his excursion with Beth. On most of his travels, he did not carry many weapons because he felt it was a cheat to the game. However, Frank told him the rules have changed and to be prepared for anything.

Frank McFadden sat at the table outside the Inn programming the cell phones he had just purchased. He wanted very much to call Mark Kalpak and see how Deahna was. He hoped she would give Egan enough useless information to spare her life without telling him the true reason for Ahriman's trigger of the Gathering.

He waited for Connor, Duncan and Elizabeth to join him. When they finally emerged fresh and ready for the adventure ahead he greeted them warmly. "The exact day of the Gathering is still uncertain. All I know is that the impulse to travel and be drawn to this area will escalate."

He handed Duncan a phone saying, "These are pay as you go phones and for limited use only. We need to stay in contact with each other for the next few months. Calls to anyone else might alert the watchers. The numbers have been programmed in already."

Duncan took the phone asking, "Do you want an update every day?"

Frank answered, "Of course if anything big happens if not then every week is sufficient."

Looking at Connor, Duncan said, "I'm jealous you get to travel with him and swap all kinds to stories."

Connor replied, "And you get to travel with a beautiful woman. I feel sorry for me."

The meeting broke up with a round of chuckles as the four immortals embraced and wished each other well knowing the next time they would meet is when history and destiny would soon collide.

**Harrisburg Pennsylvania, United States **

_**The morning of 16 July, 1999**_

Matthew Jameson, President of the Watchers chapter sat at his computer reading reports on the recent exodus of immortals. Hitting his intercom button he called out, "Riggo, get in here."

A moment later his secretary, Riggo entered with the mail in hand. He sat down next to the big desk ready to begin the day's report on watchers in the field.

Matthew turned to him and asked, "How many immortals to date have started to travel?"

Without looking at the papers before him, he replied, "Fifteen."

"This is a problem," Matthew said, "We have to make travel plans for all the watchers to go along."

Riggo told him, "The World Watcher fund has enough money to cover all the expenses necessary."

Matthew replied, "Those funds haven't been verified as to the source yet. We can't use them."

"Egan Lasco said they were clean," Riggo insisted. "He sent copies of statements from stock dividends."

Matthew looked pensive saying, "I'm having some doubts about the validity of those statements and I've ordered them investigated."

Riggo said, "Then our funds will be tight. If we liquidate some property it could be done."

"That's what we'll do." Matthew said, "Bring me the available listings." Looking out the window as if he could see into the future he said, "I'm having a strange feeling about where all the immortals are headed and I want to get to the bottom of this."

He ordered, "Make some phone calls and I want all the chapters to report in on any information about where the immortals are going and why."

A knock at the door sounded. Matthew called out, "Enter."

Jens Hartman came in with documents. She informed Matthew she needed to speak with him.

He pointed to a chair nearby and said, "Riggo, Take care of those calls I wanted you to make and tell me the minute you have anything."

Riggo nodded and left the room shutting the door quietly.

Matthew said, "Let's hear it Jens what did you find out."

Jens replied, "Your suspicions were correct, the funds are tainted. We just don't have the evidence to prove it."

Matthew looked over the reports and statements she brought in to show her theory. She pointed to one set of figures, "You see this figure?" she said, "Those stocks couldn't have earned this much during this time frame because research shows the DOW was still falling and didn't start to go up again until this quarter closed."

Matthew looked it over thoroughly and said, "Yes, I see that. So what we need are the originals."

Matthew shifted in his chair and said, "Draft a letter and get it out to the other chapters to not touch the funds deposited by Egan Lasco from the France Chapter until he provides the original documents on the monies gained through his stocks."

"Also," he added, "I want to put in a formal request with Egan to meet our demands or be held in contempt. The Watcher Council will convene one week from tomorrow."

Jens wrote furiously and just finished when the telephone rang. Matthew dismissed her and answered it saying, "Speak to me."

His eyes widened with relevance and he remained silent until the end.

"You don't say." He replied, "That is interesting news. Tell Kinsley to come for a meeting as soon as possible. Thanks for calling, good-bye."

The intercom crackled with Riggo's voice asking if he was ready to look at the property list. "Yes," Matthew answered and then requested, "And bring in my tea, I need a cup right now."

Matthew stood up and paced once around the room feeling the burden of being a President. He let his thoughts wander over the information he was just given. "The immortals are going to a Gathering."

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Watcher Compound**

During the past two days, Joe Dawson repeatedly read the papers Amy had smuggled to him. He hardly left his room in the wheelchair only to go up and down the halls to keep up appearances.

"_Outside New York City, A special ops force retired a mob family that wanted to take over the watcher organization_." He read on about the assets hidden inside stock dividends taken from immortals and then killed. The copies of the original documents with forged signatures would be enough to bury Egan Lasco for good.

"Now all I need is a fax machine and time to send this to Watcher authorities." Joe said quietly.

The knowledge of a special ops force intrigued him immensely. The most damning document was the order to carry out the attack on Maconochie.

Later that afternoon Methos came to see Joe. He said with feelings of trepidation, "I have bad news and good news my friend."

Joe asked, "Egan Lasco is dying?"

"I wish it were that simple but no." He sat opposite Joe and tried to say the news as gently as possible. "It just came by report that Amanda Montrose has been officially killed and the credit given to a Carl Robinson."

Joe Dawson took the news with denial, "I don't believe it. Carl Robinson was a friend to MacLeod and he wouldn't callously kill Amanda."

Methos agreed and wanted to believe Joe. He speculated, "That may have been true years ago, but we don't know his motivation to take the contract and go after Amanda after it was rescinded."

"I still can't even think of her as gone and I won't." Joe said with finality, "Now tell me the good news."

Methos leaned forward as if telling him a secret. "I have enough authority now to put you to work for me."

Joe asked, "What could I possible do for you? Serve drinks?"

"Nothing like that," Methos replied, "You are a natural leader and I have some kids joining that need some experience from a seasoned watcher."

Joe looked at Methos with a cold stare. He asked, "So how long has it been? A month ago I was firewood and a hostage now I'm useful to Egan?"

Methos stood up and clapped Joe on the back. He said, "Yes you're valuable to me, Joe. This is what I need."

Opening the door, he started pushing Joe's chair out until Joe took over. As the two men made their way to the elevator, Methos sketched out the situation, "I have two groups that are ready for orientation. One room there is several new watchers that have joined and have their tattoo. I just want you to field questions and read through these new regulations." He showed Joe the booklet.

He continued talking, "I'm going to be in the room down the hall with the new immortals that have joined because I have to go through new contracts and rules for this Gathering."

They arrived at the elevator and Methos handed the guard permission papers for Joe Dawson to leave the 3rd floor.

The guard allowed them to enter the elevator and when the door closed, it proceeded down to the basement where the conference rooms were located. When the door opened, Joe saw there had been recent construction to the old building.

Joe stopped outside the first door and knew what was expected. He reached out to Methos and said, "Give me the book I know what you want."

"Thanks Joe," he said handing the book over. "This should take a couple of hours than we break for supper around 6pm. So keep 'em busy until the food arrives."

Joe Dawson paused a moment and reached out to Methos, "Thanks man," he said shaking his hand, "I was going stir crazy up there. I want you to know I'm grateful."

"Don't sweat it," Methos said, "I'll introduce you."

Opening the door and walking in, Methos called out, "All stand." He paused as Joe wheeled his chair inside. "I want you to welcome Mr. Joe Dawson who has graciously agreed to come here and answer all your questions."

Everyone in the room stood up and applauded until Joe turned red from the attention. As Methos went to leave, he told him, "You really know how to play it up big."

Methos saluted just before he closed the door saying, "You'll do fine."

Going down the hall to a smaller room, Methos sensed all the immortals inside. He knew he could not control them but he hoped to persuade them to his side.

Opening the door briskly, Methos began his orientation with, "Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we have contracts and methods of payment should you decide to sign up." He indicated to the watcher nearby, "Pass those out please."

Steven walked around to the tables giving a standard contract to each immortal as Methos explained, "First page is generic for all of you. Just the personal information goes here. On the second page is where the watchers agree to payment of expenses if you attend the gathering as their group." The sound of turning pages and the murmur of voices interrupted him so Methos paused letting everyone catch up.

"Now" he continued, "On the third page you will list assets you have and are willing to turn over to us if you don't succeed." This brought loud voices of disagreement. "But," he insisted louder, "On the forth page is assets you will gain if you do succeed. Attend this Gathering, the good side wins, the mortals are saved and we all have a happy ending."

The immortals studied the forth page the longest and seemed delighted with the prospect of riches and power.

"Everyone back to page one and start filling out your contract and when you're finished, go to Steven's table to be notarized. After that it will be time to eat while I brief you on what to expect at the Gathering."

At that moment, the door opened. "Deahna, so nice to see you," Methos said, "Come and sit down here we'll get you a contract."

She whispered to him, "What's going on here?"

"You'll see," he whispered back, "Just read this and fill it out."

Methos walked around the room feeling quite pleased with his progress. "This is going so well and everyone is on board." Turning his attention to the pages he wrote synopsis of the Gathering he thought to himself, "This just might work."

]]]][[[[

Joe Dawson sat in front of the small group of twenty new watchers and seeing their eager faces, it reminded him back to his first meeting after getting his tattoo.

Clearing his throat he said, "Welcome everyone. I hope your time as a watcher will be as exciting and eventful as mine was."

Opening the book, he read, "A Watcher will conduct observations on Immortals for historic reasons only. A Watcher must never become involved." Joe paused for a moment and smiled over that line. Flipping through some more pages, he asked, "Has everyone read through your manual?"

All the heads nodded and murmured "Yes."

He closed the book and stated, "Does anyone have any questions for me?"

A girl in the front row raised her hand. Joe nodded to her and said, "This isn't first grade, when you have a question, just speak up."

She replied, "Could you tell us about your first time?"

Joe looked surprised and asked, "Uh, my first what?"

The man beside her said, "You know, your first time in the field, what was that like?"

"Well, I'll tell you I was scared." Joe's mind went back in time.

"I was almost finished with my tour of Vietnam, that's when I lost my legs and I thought my life was over."

"But the Watcher organization gave me another chance. The first time in the field with an immortal assignment was incredible. It's one thing to be in a war with gunfire all around you between moments of boredom, but when you see a sword combat then a quickening it is something else entirely."

He began his narration with a mixture of storyteller and field report,

"I had been following Roy Ferrer for several weeks just documenting his actions and acquaintances, when his behavior changed. He became secretive and he was harder to watch. One evening it seemed he would never come outside his house when he appeared around midnight. It gave me a start because I had begun to doze off. He got into his car, so a minute later I started my engine and followed him with my headlamps off. After driving many miles to the next town, he turned off into an outlet. The area looked deserted and I stayed back a little ways.

That's when a man approached him on foot and they were talking for a few minutes." He paused for emphasis, "It only takes a second to set an immortal off and if you look away, you'll miss the spark that ignites a fight. Well, I didn't look away and I saw swords come out and the fight begin."

All the new watchers were on the edge of their seat when Joe stopped talking. Jude Furling asked, "What happened?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders saying, "My guy won, took his opponents' head then it was like a lightning storm and fireworks combined but without the rain."

An awe of silence went around the room and then erupted in a tirade of questions one after the other.

"What did he do next?"

Joe said, "He went home."

"How long before his next battle?"

Joe answered, "The next one he lost about three years later."

"How many fights have you seen?"

Joe replied, "Too many."

The door opened and the carts started arriving with food and Joe called for their attention. "Listen up, all of you will not be going into the field at first, but if you work hard, you may get a chance. For now enjoy your supper."

A few watchers were vying for the chance to bring Joe Dawson his meal and to sit at his table and hear more stories.

Joe wheeled his chair to a table and motioned for Jude to bring him a plate.

Methos poked his head into the room long enough to see all was going well with Joe. He smiled seeing the old man talking so animated with the young watchers. Thinking of a further treat, he told a guard. "After the plates are cleared bring Joe his guitar."

The guard did as he was instructed, retrieving Joe's beloved guitar from lock-up. Going into the room as the new watchers settled back into their chairs after the break-time, he handed it over. Joe looked up with surprise and mixed feelings.

The guard answered his quiet question with, "Methos made sure it was rescued from the fire."

Murmuring thanks, Joe cradled it like a woman in his arms. Stroking the strings and listening for a tune, he said, "Let's get this party going."

Then he began to play with delight.

"_I'm going to spend all my money  
Going to go home late  
Try one of everthing the put on my plate  
I'm going to flash my pearly grin all over this town  
Whisper to my baby when the lights go down  
I'm going to lay down and shimmy  
Stand up and shout show all these women  
What loves all about  
I'm going to sing when I'm happy  
Moan when I'm blue  
Then I'll do it all over, do it all over for you._

The room was lively with music as all the watchers were clapping with the beat. People came down from other floors to the room to watch. A group pushed in through the door until it was full. Everyone clapped and moved together for the next hour.

It was one of the last moments of magic many would experience until long after…the gathering.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Somewhere in Scotland**

Days and nights passed uneventful as the pair traveled by bus into the more remote parts of Scotland. Finally, Frank insisted they needed to walk as the sun began descending in the sky, the Grand Immortal told Connor everything about his last encounter with Ahriman and what befell his friend and champion Tyrone. Connor listened intently trying to put himself in Duncan's shoes.

Frank McFadden told Connor, "This is not just a journey this is my destiny. I have been waiting a thousand years for this Gathering to happen. When Duncan became champion and defeated Ahriman, I knew it was only a matter of years now."

After a moment, Connor asked, "I want to know more about that part of immortal history and the champion role. How had this conquest of a demon changed Duncan?"

Frank said, "You have a right to know because it could have been you, Connor. But first, let's make a small fire," he requested.

Connor searched out the best wood for the fire and used some matchsticks to start a small flame. Feeding it steadily, it grew enough to give warmth without too much smoke.

"How did Tyrone die?" asked Connor.

Minutes passed before Frank answered, "He wanted death for years after his wife was killed. He just wanted all the pain and memories to end. I refused to let him go after other immortals. I kept him close and watched his every move. One day he asked me to train with him for an hour, just to stay sharp. He told me there were some sword techniques he wanted to teach me.

At first, it was basic drills but then it became more aggressive and Tyrone locked my sword with his behind his head. He stopped and held me there to look into my eyes and said, _Good-bye my brother, be strong._ Then he pulled and turned and with that action it caused my sword to decapitate him."

The emotions surfaced in Frank even after two thousand years.

"I know that technique," Connor said nodding his head, "It's meant to trap your opponent but if you turn one way instead of the other, you behead yourself."

Clearing his throat Frank said, "He got his wish. He was free and left me to carry on. A thousand years later, I became the Grand Immortal with the knowledge from absorbing all of Tyrone's memories and through the encounters with Ahriman."

The campfire had died by this time so Frank said, "Good night, Connor we travel by first light."

Connor took the hint to ask no more questions. He turned over in his blanket and pretended to be fast asleep. Nevertheless, he lay there thinking about what it would have been like to be in Tyrone or Duncan's place when they fought the demon. With feelings of sad relief, he fell asleep snoring loudly.

**Watcher Compound, France **

The morning after what Egan felt was his greatest triumph the letter came. The US Watcher President was requesting originals of his stock statements and right away.

Picking up his telephone, he called Joshua directly. He spoke with barley-controlled rage, "I want a meeting code **black**!"

As he waited for them to get there, Egan paced the floor looking for something to smash. If he had a weapon in his hand, he would have killed someone. Right at that moment with rage brimming over, the two men he waited for burst into the room.

Holding out the paper crumbled in his fist, he snarled, "This summons could be the death of us!" Gaining control, his mind went to work for a solution.

He said, "Now I want all the documents converted to originals good enough to fool the council for as long as it takes."

Kendal said, "Yes sir, I will get my man on it." He stopped at the door and hesitated.

Egan demanded, "What now?"

He timidly asked, "If I may ask why the other statements were not good enough?"

Egan glared at him and then answered sarcastically, "What do you think it didn't fool them! Just do a better job and go straight to the source at the bank."

Kendal left the room with a hurried, "Yes sir."

Turning back to Joshua, Egan said, "We need to secure this château from a possible take-over by the council if things don't go our way at least until the gathering happens and they turn their attention elsewhere."

Joshua suggested, "What if we put someone else in place in name only and submit proof that you've stepped down."

Egan's mind already jumped two steps ahead and he countered, "You will talk to the council when they request a meeting and state that I've made some mistakes and becoming more unstable so I'm no longer in power. Tell them you are stepping in to keep everything running smoothly until such time as they can appoint another Leader."

Egan was now rummaging through his desk taking out his notebook, "First things first. I will answer the summons along with the original documents if they press the matter you will step in and take the heat away as long as possible."

Joshua nodded and said, "And when the gathering happens and we win…"

Egan finished the sentence, "All will be forgiven and we will be heroes."

**Scotland **

Korbin's flight from Jamestown sent him straight south to Dumbarton. He was full of anger at the immortals he met there and the way they threatened him. The first one who tried to fight him and the second one acted as if he owned the place. He kept thinking, "I had that girl and I should have killed her."

Weeks passed with Korbin none the wiser or closer to his goal. He broke into one cottage that was empty and he stayed there mulling over his next destination.

One evening after drinking most of the liquor, Korbin fell asleep in the largest bed with his sword tucked under him.

Ahriman saw his moment to control one so easily persuaded. The red mist descended around the cottage obscuring it from sight and Korbin was completely possessed.

Horton/Ahriman came into the room where Korbin lay sleeping. He touched the man's arm sending a shock through his body. Korbin jumped up with a yell.

Seeing the man, Korbin reached for his sword. Horton put up his hand saying, "Stop! If you want revenge on Elizabeth Windsor, you will listen to me."

Korbin held back from striking but he kept his sword ready. He then asked, "How do you know about her?" Not sensing him as an immortal, he questioned, "You're not like me, who are you?"

Horton smiled and said, "I'm your ally and more powerful than anyone else. I am the leader for the Gathering."

Korbin smiled back recognizing evil for evil. He asked, "So you want me to find Elizabeth Windsor?"

Horton replied, "Yes, you must find her and kill her before the gathering starts."

Korbin answered, "I can do it but she has protection from Duncan MacLeod and others." He declared, "I'll have to know their direction of travel and destination so I can kill her."

Horton agreed saying, "All in good time, I will guide you and show you why you must kill her." He moved his hands together and then opened them to show a clear ball. Inside a tiny baby moved. "This…thing grows inside her and it will bring nothing but destruction."

When Korbin had seen enough, Horton smashed the illusion in his hands wishing it were that easy. He looked hard at Korbin and promised, "You will succeed if you do exactly as I say."

Horton turned away gesturing at the wall, "Look over here," he commanded. A map appeared. He instructed, "This is the way they are going." A line traced the map from his direction going north." He ordered Korbin to track with extreme caution. He told him, "Wait for the right time, you will know when to kill her."

Korbin studied the map before it shimmered out of existence. He promised, "I will go and kill them both. At the Gathering I want my reward."

"As it shall be," agreed Horton.

The red mist evaporated from the cottage and Korbin felt his mind swim with power. He felt like he could kill a hundred Immortals. Wrenching the door open, he ran with his sword into the early morning light.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

The map lines converged at Lochside but the rest of the search would have to be on foot. Duncan drove as close as possible to the hills where he felt the "pull" the strongest.

Beth yelled, "Here! Stop the car."

Duncan stopped and put the car in park. He turned to her and asked, "How do you know? I can barely feel it."

She answered, "It was the baby, he gave such a kick."

He told her, "Keep the doors locked and I'll get out and dig."

"Do you feel something else?" she asked.

Duncan sat back and looked around at the desolate beauty of the hills of Scotland. He commented, "This is a strange area. It feels like immortals are nearby but I could be wrong."

Getting out of the car, he walked around feeling for the presence of the meteorite.

Taking a shovel and a pick from the back, he instructed her, "Keep watch for me, will you?"

Her response was to pat the rifle lying across her swollen stomach. "Oh, Annie and I will be here watching for you."

He gave her a quick smile saying, "You do that."

Duncan started walking in wide circles making a grid pattern trying to locate the best place to begin digging. He walked farther from the car and then crossed back and forth for an hour.

The vibrations felt like it was moving or else it very deep. Abruptly, Duncan sat down and felt a strange tingling throughout his body. It felt like the end of a quickening.

"Eureka!" he said and flipped over onto his knees. Touching the area with his hand, he spoke softly, "Here you are and I'm going to get you."

Duncan used the pickaxe first breaking up the soil. It gave way very quickly and soon he was using the shovel digging a hole wider and deeper. His concentration was so intense and the vibrations from the meteorite masked the approach of an immortal. He did not feel the warning until Beth screamed.

"Mac, Look out!" she said rolling down her window and pointed the rifle at a large man standing beside the grove of dwarf trees. She fired an instant later as Duncan spun around to see a big hulking man stagger towards him with a bullet hole in his chest.

"Ursa?" Duncan said as he dropped the shovel and ran to him. "Sit down," he commanded while holding his arm as Ursa slipped to the ground. "You'll be alright soon."

The only sound from Ursa was a gasp of pain and surprise. He looked to Duncan for help.

Beth came up to stand beside Duncan. She asked, "You know this man?"

The man's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Duncan said, "Yes, many years ago." His eyes mirrored the memory.

_1634 France _

_Riding his horse near village outskirts, Duncan Macleod caught sight of peasant men from the village tracking a beast. All of a sudden, they see it and begin attacking him as he fought them off. _

_Feeling the man is an immortal, Duncan jumped off his horse and he said loudly, "Leave him alone, he's done you no harm." _

_The villagers ignore him continue attacking this huge man and when he is stabbed, he pulled out the stick and went after the man who stabbed him._

_Duncan called out, "Stop!" but the giant kept going so he steps between them and kills the giant with a quick thrust of his sword. _

"_He'll just come back to life," they exclaim, "Watch him!" _

_Duncan assured them, "I will bury him so deep and make sure he doesn't come back. But if you stay and watch then you'll grow roots and be stuck here, forever." _

_The villagers all run off while Duncan digs a false grave. He then waits for the big immortal to awaken. _

He told Beth, "I took him to an Abby in Sango Ban but many years later it was torn down and the bricks were used to build houses so Ursa ended up living in the sewers and catacombs under the Paris Oprah House by 1990. By then he was very confused and committed murder enthralled by an Oprah Diva but I got him away in time."

Duncan finished with, "The last time I saw Ursa was when I took him to another Abby in France."

The big man began to move and he opened his eyes. The first face he saw was MacLeod. In his simpleton way he said, "Ma Cleod."

Duncan replied, "Hi Ursa."

Ursa looked over at Beth still holding the rifle with concern on his face. He gestured at her rifle and grunted, "Don't hurt?"

"No," Duncan said, "Beth could you put that away?"

He turned his attention to Ursa when Beth walked back to the car. He inquired, "Ursa, how did you get here and why?"

Ursa got up slowly to his feet with a grunt and walked over to the hole. Pointing to the sun, he moved his arms in circles saying, "I go on a boat," He made a gesture with his hands. "I walk a long time." He started marching towards the hole.

Duncan asked, "You came here because…of what's in there?"

Ursa looked at Duncan while his child-like mind searched for answers. He nodded and said, "Yes."

Duncan smiled at this and said, "I almost found it but it's a little deeper than I thought."

Big Ursa took the shovel pretending to dig saying, "Find it?"

Duncan pointed to the hole and said, "If you can dig deep enough and find it, I'll give you a present."

Ursa's eyes lit up and he stepped into the shallow hole and began digging with more strength than Duncan had left.

Beth came back and stood next to Duncan looking at Ursa happily digging. Watching the scene for a few moments, she asked him, "How will you know if he gets the meteorite with all the dirt flying about?"

Judging by Ursa's efforts he said, "It won't be too much longer."

"Then," she asked him, "What will you give him as a present?"

Duncan's left eyebrow went up conclusively. "I'm thinking about it."

"Good," she said, "Because here he comes."

When Ursa climbed out of the shallow pit and pointed at something, he said, "Ma Cleod." He grunted and rubbed his hands saying, "Hurt."

Duncan MacLeod walked over to the hole and looked in as the dust settled. He saw and felt the meteorite very clearly now.

Clapping his hand on Ursa's shoulder he said, "Good work Ursa. You are a big help."

Calling to Beth he requested, "Get the box and two bottles of water please." He stepped into the hole and picked it up.

She had sensed what was to come and was halfway to the car when he called out. She rushed back to the hole and sat the open box on the ground. Tossing the water to Duncan, she backed away.

He saw her stepping back and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and said, "Something about that meteorite makes the baby kick."

"It's best if you stay over there." He said

He handed a bottle of water to Ursa then he began to examine the small three-pound meteorite.

The meteorite had layers of dirt, but it still made his hands tingle. Opening the other bottle of water, he poured it all over rubbing it between his palms until it was clean.

Sipping his water, Ursa watched intently like a child at school, he asked, "Ma Cleod?"

Putting it in simple terms, Duncan replied, "It's a stone that fell to the earth from high up in the sky, so high that the air is gone and it's too cold to live there."

The meteorite was about the size of a large apple and looked amber in color with a metal core. Duncan could see where it had passed through the atmosphere becoming soft and shaped by friction. The ground must have been very soft when it hit because there was no impact damage. It was perfect.

Ursa said with awe in his voice, "You touch it."

When he put the meteorite in the box, the vibrations stopped.

Duncan instructed him, "Ursa, this stone is very dangerous. I was sent here to get it and we must protect it from others like us."

Ursa nodded emphatically and said, "Yes."

Picking up the box, Duncan walked to the car and put it away in the back. Reaching inside his duffle bag, he took out a hunting knife. Presenting it to Ursa he said, "This is for you."

Ursa took the knife from Duncan, looked at it then handed it back. He shook his head and said "No, Ma Cleod."

Duncan asked him, "What do you want for helping me?"

Ursa looked at Beth and gestured at her small belly showing a life inside. Holding his hand to his ear, he asked softly, "Touch?"

She looked with concern at Duncan asking him, "Is it safe? Because I don't know if he's still mad at me for shooting him."

Duncan laughed as he put his arm on her shoulders. He indicated to Ursa to step closer telling him, "First you have to kneel down so you don't scare Beth and gently touch the baby."

She did not look too happy about the arrangement but stood still while Ursa did as instructed. His big hands covered half her torso. He put his ear to her belly whispering softly. Then he started singing a song the monks taught him.

The melody filled her with emotions. Prompting Beth to ask, "He sings so beautiful so why can't he talk?"

Duncan shook his head and answered, "I don't know. The monks taught him to sing but I've never heard him say more than a few words and my name."

The big man stood up towering over Beth and said with finality, "Go with Ma Cleod."

Duncan sighed with relief, "I'm glad to hear that Ursa. Beth and I were hoping you would come with us."

Looking at the small car they were traveling in, Beth suggested, "If we tie some of the luggage onto the roof he might be able to fit inside."

Duncan agreed saying, "I'm calling Frank first to tell him we have the meteorite and a body guard."

Ursa helped Beth unpack the car putting the entire luggage set on the roof. Tying everything down with ropes, he seemed satisfied. Then he asked her, "Going where?"

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

During the next two weeks, Frank McFadden and Connor MacLeod traveled through Scotland in a meandering course. Every morning Frank would get up at sunrise, stand facing each direction for a moment and then announce which way they were going that day.

Every day Connor would ask, "Why are we going this way?" To which Frank would reply, "I'm searching for someone."

As they walked, Frank told Connor about immortal combats from two thousand years ago. He told him why the rules changed. He said, "Over time the combats between immortals went from barbaric to an age of enlightenment. A belief in tradition for honors sake."

Connor asked, "When did mortals become watchers and begin writing about us?"

Frank said, "One of the earliest recorded events I came across centuries ago during my travels was a verbal accounting of an immortal combat kept secret within a chosen female circle."

Connor asked, "Why this special group?"

McFadden smiled and said, "This tribe began writing down strange events that occurred. Eventually I decoded their language and discovered much history. Forgive me if I embellish on the story."

.

**438 BC**

**Central Macedonian Plain**

_Maru stood looking out over the once fertile land that had been their home. Devastated by fire the day before, the terrain appeared otherworldly. Charred animal flesh and plants littered the ground._

"_Bantu," he called to his mate, "there," he pointed and then walking carefully through the still smoking ground to the beast thoroughly cooked._

_The small woman was modestly dressed with her brown hair tied back. There was a sparkle in her green eyes as she came up next to Manu._

_Thunder in the distance and rain in air meant a storm was coming. "Now," he commanded, "Cut fast." They both started cutting the flesh under burnt skin tossing the chunks of meat into a basket. They worked quickly until the basket was full._

_The prickling sensation started from the back of his head and Maru turned around holding his knife ready._

_The tall dark-skinned man strode into view coming straight for Manu. In his hand was a weapon made from hardened metal shaped to a point._

"_Bantu, run!" he shouted. She looked up and took the basket of meat hurrying away. She did not know why this man came for her mate. She just knew that everywhere they went these strange men would find them. From behind a fallen tree, she peeked out and watched. _

_He was slow but so strong his first strike came at Manu's head. Being quicker and lighter, Manu moved just out of reach and parried the strike with his staff and then cut with his knife the opponents arm near his elbow._

"_Who are you?" Manu shouted, "Where do you come from?"_

_The big man grunted in pain but said, "Zeon has come for you from a land you will never see."_

_The two immortals faced each other and when Manu saluted, Zeon charged forward swinging his long metal rod. Manu sprang back and stayed just out of range of the strange weapon._

_Zeon changed hands with his weapon and charged again. This time he threw it and it struck straight through the middle of the smaller man. Pulling out the crude blade, Manu dropped to his knees begging for his life._

_He said, "I'm a protector, don't kill me."_

_Zeon held the weapon higher and replied, "If you can't protect yourself, then you can't protect others." The edge of the blade struck Manu's neck severing most of the flesh. His body fell over and Zeon chopped again cutting between the head and the shoulders._

_Bantu held her breath to keep from screaming. She knew one day this might happen and what would come next. Because he lost this battle, the sky would open up with light. It was just like before when he would win. She remembered his words, "If I ever lose, keep watch for others like me. Keep it a secret."_

_Zeon began yelling with pain and shook with the light that burns everything._

_Holding back her tears, Bantu took the basket of meat and went quietly away to mourn her mate. She feared the man would come after her next. The noise behind her soon faded._

_However, the dark immortal did not sense the woman and she was not his goal. Taking the knife from the ground, he went over to the half-eaten carcass and started cutting off pieces of flesh and ate his fill._

_Alma saw her friend walking towards her in the early morning light. Her face streaked with dust and tears. She ran to her and took the basket of meat from her as she collapsed to the ground._

"_He is gone." Was all Bantu would say. She let Alma hold her as she sobbed her pain and grief._

_Finally, she gained control and said, "I cannot do it anymore. I cannot watch."_

"_You must," Alma said, "You know the most about them."_

_Bantu wiped her face and the tears away she replied, "Yes, but I will not love them anymore."_

_Just then, the chief elder of their village emerged from his hut. Holding a small newborn up high, Jannos declared loudly, "I claim this boy as my own. It shall be so."_

_The other villagers gathered around the elder giving him their best wishes for the child to be strong and healthy._

_Bantu looked at Alma and asked, "When did this child appear?"_

_Alma answered, "Last night after little Jannad died, the Mylar woman brought the babe telling Jannos it had no parents or village."_

_Bantu nodded her understanding. She stated, "An unclaimed, that's how it starts." She stood up and told Alma, "Take some of the meat to Jannos for tribute and give the rest out to those in need."_

_Alma questioned, "Where are you going now?"_

_She did not answer right away. Going over to her home she had shared with Manu, Bantu gathered up a few personal things she wanted to bury with his body. Maxtor appeared in the doorway. He said, "Alma told me you need help."_

_Bantu nodded and replied, "I will be grateful for your help. Your mate is wise." Picking up the shroud and digging stick they left together walking silently. _

_]]]][[[[_

Frank McFadden ended with, "That is why Watchers are important and why some of the first ones were women who would remember when the unclaimed babies showed up and recorded the first death. These orphaned people became changed. They married some and discovered they could bear no children with them. Over time they evolved into historians and watchers."

Connor took this all in and said, "I can see why because women never forget_ anything_."

Frank laughed and slapped Connor on the shoulder. He said, "You are so right my friend and here we are."

Just then, his cell phone rang. Frank and listened to Duncan's news about retrieving the meteorite and his new bodyguard Ursa. Giving his congratulations to both, he said goodbye.

McFadden closed the small phone and said, "There now Duncan had accomplished his task and ahead of schedule."

They had come to the edge of a dense forest and stopped while McFadden checked his compass. Stepping through the branches he said, "Have a machete ready to clear a path if necessary."

Connor preferred the forest it felt safe. He stayed in front of Frank cutting stray branches as they walked.

Frank told him, "The person I am looking for is very good at hiding in the forest but won't come out for just anyone that's why I brought you along."

Connor gave his distinct laugh, "Am I the bait?" he asked chopping at a few branches.

Frank looked unsure of the word. He said, "I wouldn't call you bait more like a reunion."

They walked on for several miles as the trees blocked out the setting sun.

After a while, Connor spoke up, "Well now I am intrigued."

"Good," said Frank, "Because I think we're close enough. Let's set up camp here."

It was almost dark when they made the fire and Connor cooked up his best stew in ages so he bragged.

Sitting near the glow of the campfire and with their bellies full, Connor took a drink from his flask. His face was thoughtful and a subject came to his mind that had never bothered him too often through the years. He had always let it go until now.

Connor ventured forth this question, "How can immortals exist?"

McFadden stood up to get more sticks for the fire and brought it back to life while he formed his reply.

His answer surprised Connor with its simplicity. He said, "Immortals are born mortal like any other baby except it is possibly abandoned. It seems normal but the genetics are unknown as to why some unclaimed are chosen and some are not and it is not certain until death. Then that is the instant when immortality asserts, we are made."

"Yes death changes everything." Connor said quietly still pondering the words.

Frank spoke up, "Connor, I need you to go over there," pointing in a southerly direction, "and collect more firewood."

Pointing east Connor replied, "There's more firewood right over there."

Frank insisted saying, "I want you to go over there and don't come back until you have an armload."

Connor gave McFadden a look as if he had lost all his senses. Grumbling to himself, he set off in the area so ordered.

"He's just the Grand Immortal," he said quietly picking up sticks and branches.

Connor mumbled under his breath, "He knows everything."

With his arms becoming full, he tripped over a rock and dropped his branches. "I can't see over here!" he called out.

"Stop complaining," said Frank.

Connor bent over and started picking up his sticks and the offending rock. That is when he heard a low growl. His eyes slowly went up and locked onto a glowing pair of embers not more than four feet from him.

He dropped the rock and the growling stopped. Taking a step back, he called out to McFadden, "Frank, what have you done!"

At that instant, the large wolf jumped clear off the ground and onto Connor's chest, knocking the air from his lungs and his body went limp.

Standing up and looking at the wolf, Frank McFadden demanded, "Is that any way to treat your guest?"

The wolf gave a quick howl and ran off south while Connor lay unconscious. Frank called after the retreating form, "We'll be there soon."

Taking a bottle of water, he poured it on Connor's face and said, "Wake up it seems we have an invitation. It's time to meet our host." 

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Watcher Compound, France **

Joshua Gibbons carried the stack of reports to Egan Lasco for his review. Taking the pile from him, Egan began flipping through several until he found the one he wanted. Joshua waited with notepad in hand for further instructions.

Reading quietly for several minutes Egan threw the report across his desk in anger. Looking at Joshua he exclaimed, "No one knows where they are?"

"Mark Kalpak lost track of Duncan MacLeod when they split up and he followed Frank McFadden." Joshua explained.

"I want you to alert other watchers in the field to look out for Duncan MacLeod and Elizabeth Windsor." Egan ordered. "I need to question Deahna McFadden further. Have her moved to the interrogation room."

Joshua finished writing the orders and quickly left the office. Sitting and contemplating his next course of action, Egan felt an internal struggle between his plan, his one pure goal, and a strange influence.

Thirty minutes later, Egan made his way down to the basement floor as he approached the room; the guard stood aside and opened the door. Egan entered and motioned he wanted to be alone.

With a hard expression, Egan stood before the restrained immortal and demanded, "Why now this gathering?"

Deahna shook her head appearing not to understand. She told him, "I don't know what you mean. It's just a gathering."

Taking his .22 from his side pocket, Egan asked her, "What is the connection between the gathering and a Zoroastrian god of evil?"

"That is something I am forbidden to tell you about." Deahna tried to explain, "To speak of it is…madness."

"I've read the past report from 1998," answered Egan impatiently, "It says that a demon exists and I want to know if there _is_ a connection."

For the first time since meeting him, Deahna saw fear in his eyes. Hiding her relief she answered, "We think there is a connection and that Ahriman may have triggered the gathering."

Holding the gun closer and clicking the trigger back Egan questioned, "The Grand Immortal knew this and he must have told you why."

Leaning back as far as the restraints allowed she considered her options and lied, "The gathering is triggered every five thousand years so Ahriman can battle to be the last one."

He heard her answer but questioned further, "What will it achieve?"

Controlling her emotions, she answered, "Supremacy to rule over all humanity. That is why you are its pawn."

He glared at her and said, "I am no demon's pawn."

Releasing the trigger with a click, Egan went to the door and opened it. He ordered the guard, "Keep her here until further notice."

"Egan!" she screamed, "It will kill you when it's through using you!"

He paused without turning around and said, "Not if I kill it first."

The door shut firmly and she heard the lock turn. To the empty chamber she said, "I would not place that bet."

]]]][[[[

Alone that evening Joe made his rounds up and down the hallway feeling restless. Passing the many doors, he made a schematic in his mind of what lay behind each door. Checking one small office, the door finally opened. He went inside and shut it. Looking quickly around, he took out the folded papers and a little flashlight he had kept hidden.

Shinning the light at the fax machine, Joe went closer and touched the memory button searching for any number going to the Watcher head council. He found one he recognized and fed the papers into the holder, held his breath and pressed send.

A few minutes later, he peeked out the door and found the hallway empty. He pulled it open wide enough to wheel his chair clear of the door jam. Shutting it quietly, he went back towards his room with his heart racing and a big smile on his face.

**Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, United States **

Long after midnight, the meeting between Matthew Jameson, R. Kingsley and Ramon Marcos to discuss the impending gathering was just winding down. They analyzed the latest statistics on all the immortals still alive.

Riggo entered the room with the faxes in hand and a look on his face that got Matthew's attention and the meeting on hold.

"Sir you have to see this," he said handing over the papers sent by Joe Dawson.

After reading enough, Matthew turned to the others in the meeting and said, "This past week there were tell-tell signs that trouble was brewing and this is exactly what I was afraid of. A watcher leader in France has decided to make an army of Watchers."

They all spoke at once and Matthew waved his hand for quiet. Holding up a paper he continued, "This document proves Egan Lasco had some immortals killed on his orders and their finances stolen and put in the Watcher fund. No one else questioned where it came from, except me."

He went on the say, "This next document is a copy of orders to an elite special ops group here in the United States that has trained and carried out missions on Egan's behalf. You heard the news about the Maconochie family?"

Riggo nodded his head saying, "The news report said that it was too sophisticated for another crime boss but the military denied any involvement."

Kingsley stood up and spoke up passionately, "We must _**not**_ go back to the time of James Horton and Jacob Galati where retribution became a war of blood for blood!"

Ramon said, "The Watcher and Immortal agreement signed by both is proof that we can work together with peace as our main goal."

Matthew replied, "After the gathering if the honorable immortals win we may yet retain that peace."

Kingsley interjected, "If the malevolent immortals win then we must prepare to go into hiding and find a way to preserve the history until a time when justice returns to the world."

Riggo alleged, "After a thousand years of darkness the civilization as we know it could end forever."

Kingsley again made his thoughts known, "We cannot intercede except to take Egan Lasco out of the equation."

Riggo countered with, "What if he is prepared for war."

Ramon asked, "If Lasco's interfering causes the evil immortals to have some advantage how can we know for sure?"

Matthew stated, "What we need is the analysis on this scenario until they have a possible outcome. Until that time is here and a conclusion is reached, I'm ordering an independent audit."

He indicated to Ramon Marcos, "Ramon, I would be grateful if you will head the research and please keep the details of this meeting private."

Ramon nodded in agreement. Kingsley asked, "Do you want me to do the audit?"

Matthew shook his head, "No, I can't have you going to France into certain danger. Riggo is going. Kingsley, What I'd like you to do is make a list of trustworthy watchers to head up a council to meet with the Tribunal on possible charges of Treason against Egan Lasco."

His second in command took the news rather well, saying, "So I'm going to go there and just knock on the door and say, _"Hi Egan, I'm here see how you are commanding the chapter. Oh and by the way, can I look at your internal books?"_

Matthew smiled and said, "Something like that." Calling Janis on the intercom, he made a request, "Draw up the orders for Mr. Riggo to make an appearance at the France Chapter with my authority." Signing off he said to the group, "This meeting is adjourned; everyone has their assignments so pack your bags well."

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

Circling above white clouds, the small airplane waited for its turn to land in Dundee, Scotland. The last week of travel brought Amanda closer to her destiny.

Properly disguised with a red wig and green contacts, she hid her figure under loose clothes. A black coat hid her sword. Carl Robinson made her practice at almost every stop they had. They even dodged a few immortals traveling and stayed clear of them.

It was now time to put all else aside expect to answer the call.

Carl walked back to where Amanda waited with the luggage. He was holding the car rental keys. She started to speak but he held up his hand, "Not yet." He told her, "Let's load up the car first."

Once they were safely in the car, Amanda pulled off her wig and rubbed her light hair as she said to Carl, "We're going into this gathering blind."

He turned to her and said, "Look, it's not like that. I know where to go and you are still safe with me."

Checking the route they would travel over the next few days, Carl considered her comment. While he had no idea what was going to happen once the immortals were gathered together, he could not doubt or deny the why he was compelled to go. Without further thought, he started the car and turned onto the main highway.

Amanda watched Carl driving, her expression became serious and she said, "We've both double crossed Egan and when this is over he could take revenge on us."

Carl shook his head saying, "When this is over, Egan Lasco won't matter."

"I'm all for that." Amanda said quietly.

Carl remarked, "Your training has gone very well with the new sword."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and said, "You helped a little."

Leaning back in her seat for the long ride she candidly asked him, "How did you end up with the Watchers and Egan Lasco?"

"That's a long story," Carl told her.

"I'd like to hear it," Amanda replied.

"It started with this friend I was training with out in the boonies of Louisiana. Right after we finished our sword training. We went back to the car and just stood there chatting. All of a sudden, we heard a crash. Just down the road we found a man trapped in a car that had been smashed by a hit and run driver. I pulled him out but he was dying. With his last breath he told me that he was my watcher and to be careful. He pulled out a notebook hidden in his coat. I saw the tattoo on his wrist."

"That's an incredible story," she remarked, "What happened then?"

"I read the journal that talked about me and also notes on a Watchers Organization. The replacement watcher came around a few weeks later. He was not very discreet and soon I found myself talking to him. He recruited me to work for Egan Lasco offering many benefits."

"It always starts that way," said Amanda implying she too was recruited with much the same approach.

He continued saying, "I helped them track other immortals and get inside information, easy stuff. They wanted to test my loyalty and when the contract to kill you came up. I took it to keep you safe."

She told him sincerely, "Thank you for saving me when I needed it, even when I had to trust you enough to jump in the ocean."

He remarked, "Duncan talked about you with great affection so I knew I had to protect you. And when I heard the gathering call and it was just a matter making the right choice."

Amanda asked him, "Do you think the watchers are going to stand by and let you do what you want?"

He laughed and said, "Oh, they were mad when I told them in Morocco that I wasn't coming back to France. There were some threats but I told them I would be in Scotland early and would make sure events went their way."

She countered with, "They bought that?"

"Well," he admitted, "It is the best outcome for all of us and thanks to Duncan MacLeod, I've become an optimist."

Amanda reached back to get her wig and told him, "Here is the hotel and I need some rest."

Carl hesitated but acquiesced, "We can rest for a while and then we have to get back on the road by nightfall."

Checking the area as he pulled into the parking lot, Amanda started to open the car door.

Carl took a hold of her arm and held it tightly. He said into her ear, "Don't get out yet there is a car following us."

He turned the engine back on they went for the exit before he could be blocked in. They sped off under the noon sun when mysterious blue car with dark windows got back on the road and followed them.

**Amulree, Scotland **

Deep in the forest preserve, stood a small cabin. If someone came across the clearing, it would not have been visible. She kept the secrets of illusion shrouded by a mist of ancient magic.

The men walked just a half of a kilometer to reach the old cabin and knocked on the door quietly knowing the occupant had sensed their approach.

In a moment, the door opened. Seeing the face that greeted him, Connor's memory came back and he remembered Cassandra.

McFadden stepped in first and greeted her as a daughter. Connor took her hand and kissed it looking into her eyes he said, "I remember you now."

Cassandra replied, "I knew you would but we have more important matters to discuss." She pulled him inside, withdrew her hand and shut the door. She bade them, "Please sit down and be comfortable. I have drinks ready."

Frank sat down and picked up the first mug. He took a sip and then finished it in one long swallow. A sigh of satisfaction followed. He said, "You have not lost your touch, this is the best _Leanne Meala ever."_

Connor sat down but kept his eyes on Cassandra. He spoke as if in a dream, "I knew you even before Heather, we…"

She stopped him by saying, "We had one night and the next day I had to make you forget." Her words set him straight. "It was not fated for us to be together."

Connor picked up his mug and drank slowly his eyes lifting to agree with Frank on the quality of the mead.

Cassandra sat across from them and inquired, "Frank, I can sense that you want my help. Can you tell me what you have in mind?"

He answered, "You are aware the gathering is here and that is one reason why you are already in Scotland."

She agreed saying, "I heard the call and came here right away."

Then he stated, "This event cannot be observed by outsiders."

"Mortals," Connor interjected.

McFadden replied, "Oh I'm sure there will be watchers sneaking in to have a look but we must control all aspects of this event."

Cassandra considered this and said, "Then you need narcotic plants and herbs that cause confusion and forgetfulness."

"Yes," Frank said, "And whatever else you use to hide your cabin so well from everyone."

"Except me," said Connor, "I remember now. I was out hunting for game and found your cabin. You were bathing outside." He laughed heartily and said, "The look on your face was..."

Cassandra added, "And you wouldn't leave so I had to drug your food."

Coming back to subject, McFadden said, "Can you estimate how much you will need to conceal the surrounding area?"

She thought for a moment and asked, "How big of an area are you thinking of?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe fifteen or sixteen kilometers square. It is going to be in a small valley it's the one north of here near the Spittal of Glenshee."

Cassandra still looked doubtful. She added, "I don't think even with all my tricks I can shield an area like that."

"It's a two part plan actually and the first part will be to cause an evacuation big enough and long enough to last a week. The second part is keeping them away."

Connor asked him, "Is that how long you think it will last?"

"I think so," he replied. "It should take a week to get through the first round of challenges and anyone else who shows up during and after the beginning ceremony."

"We're having ceremony too?" Connor said with admiration. He held his mug out to be refilled and commented, "You think of everything."

"Wait," said Cassandra, holding up her hand for attention, "What are you going to do to cause an evacuation on that scale?"

McFadden said in all gravity, "A gas explosion."

Cassandra exclaimed with surprise, "You are going to kill mortals?"

Frank answered, "In all fairness, Incapacitants are biological and chemical substances that have a "calmative" effect on humans. It can cause symptoms such as nausea, disorganized thinking and hallucinations."

Connor asked, "So how will you get this gas?"

Frank gave a slight wink, "I have a friend in Russia that can quietly send some my way but I'll need you, Cassandra to insure the success of this plan."

The three immortals finished their mead talking late into the night about the gathering and a demon.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One **

They drove for hundreds miles past moors and hills, much of which Duncan Macleod remembered the way from his wanderings soon after becoming an immortal. He had to stop often for Elizabeth to rest. She began needing food more often and would eat during almost every waking moment.

Sitting in the back seat, Ursa would sing and Beth noticed Evan would lie still during the songs. August was well underway and it rained often. The evening came early on their 10th day out when all three sensed someone was following them.

The roads were uneven in places and after the sixth jolt in as many miles, Beth gave a cry, "Ouch, stop something is wrong."

In the same moment, Ursa growled and said, "Ma Cleod."

Duncan pulled the car over asking, "What's wrong now? Do you need to get out and walk around?"

She replied, "That would be a good idea but I have a strange feeling like when I was near the meteorite."

Ursa growled again and took the door handle pushing it open. He said, "Ma Cleod, I will stop him!"

He reached back, took an axe and got out of the car. He ran off into the darkness in the direction of a waiting shadow.

Duncan and Beth both yelled, "Stop Ursa!" but he was set in motion and did not stop. The ground reverberated with his giant steps until they faded.

Duncan got out of his seat and he yelled again, "Ursa stop!" far away in the dark, he heard a faint reply, "Ma Cleod!"

Beth said, "Duncan wait, check the meteorite. I think it came out of the box."

Mac was several yards away with his sword in hand looking for Ursa. He wanted to know what the danger that commanded his friend's attention was.

Beth got out of the car with some difficulty and opened the trunk of the rental car. She saw the metal box open in the corner and empty.

Duncan chased after Ursa until he lost him in the darkness. Then he sensed another immortal ahead. He scanned around in all directions to detect where it was coming from. There was also the unmistakable buzz from the meteorite.

He stopped chasing Ursa and went back to the car to check on Beth.

Ursa caught up with the immortal that had been following them on a motorcycle. He barred the way with his body while swinging his axe. He raised it high and said, "Go back."

The man turned off the motor and got off his ride. He sized up this opponent and said, "I am Keim Sun. You are nothing to me."

Ursa attacked bringing his axe at full swing towards Keim's head. He followed through with a deadly targeted back swing.

Keim jumped back once then twice. He said, "You're faster than I thought." Pulling his sword out of the sheath, he stayed out of range to see this giant's action.

His grunts punctuated the darkness as he kept going after Keim. Anger drove Ursa behavior. "Go back!" he warned again.

Keim just smirked and gracefully circled around staying away from the blade of the axe. He commented, "I could have had an army of brutes like you if I still had my potion."

A short distance away, Keim sensed other immortals and he heard voices too. He started moving towards them using his sword to block Ursa's attack and the axe from cleaving his head in two.

Duncan came back to the car and saw Beth looking through the back. She stopped and said to him, "The meteorite fell out of the box." Duncan replied, "There's another immortal out there. I think Ursa went after him."

"I know," she said, "I felt it too but the sensation came from the meteorite seemed to emanate out."

"I'll put it back in the box." He told her, "Just keep a lookout for Ursa and whoever else is out there."

He turned his attention to the trunk of the car and began pulling out bags and their supplies.

She suggested, "Should I get my rifle?"

Duncan replied with a concerned tone, "Not yet I want to see who it is first."

Beth tried to look into the darkness to find Ursa. She called out one more time, "Ursa come back I need you!"

She could hear the metal clashes, grunts of effort and soon saw shapes coming their way.

The closer Keim got the more urging he felt and it seemed to pull him. "What are you guarding?" he asked the giant.

Ursa became more aggressive the closer Keim moved towards the car where Duncan and Beth stood. He cried out, "No! You go back!" He advanced upon the immortal striking him harder.

Keim gave way until he saw an opening. Rolling on the ground, he came with an up thrust into Ursa's lower abdomen. Then standing quickly, he knocked the axe away and with a fluid movement, he cut through Ursa's neck.

Duncan seized the meteorite from its hiding place and turned facing Beth when she screamed at Ursa's defeat. "No Ursa!" she cried. "Duncan, it's too late!"

Duncan rushed forward until he saw Keim Sun. Ursa's head fell forward and the eerie scene began…

There was an expression of triumph on Keim's face, Horror on Elizabeth's face. Recognition was on Duncan's face and the quickening in progress.

The blue mist and lightning bolts seemed to move slowly away from Keim and crept towards Duncan MacLeod and the meteorite in his hand.

"No! You cannot do that!" Keim yelled with disbelief and raised his sword pointing it at MacLeod.

The quickening struck the Highlander and made Beth collapse at the same time. He could not let the meteorite go as he absorbed the energy. As it neared the end and began to fade. Keim shouted, "You took everything from me!" He came charging towards his new opponent.

MacLeod dropped the meteorite and staggered towards the car to find his katana.

Beth lay on the ground behind the car lost in the pain of the quickening. Keim did not see her and he did not care as he came after MacLeod.

Keim gave a challenging cry, "Fight me you coward. You took my quickening after a fair combat!"  
With katana in hand, Duncan circled around out of range of Beth. He staggered with effort and prepared to answer the challenge saying, "It's not like that. The meteorite did it."

Keim sneered back, "I once called you friend but you always had to interfere."

The champion from many battles drew strength deep within and backed away from Keim until he felt ready.

A faint glow from the half moon in the sky did little to help the immortals for this combat. In a calm voice Duncan said, "The gathering is here. You need to wait and fight for your side."

The urgings from the meteorite nearby made Keim loose his reasoning. He aligned with evil and attacked MacLeod.

Their swords swung around in unison as if a ballet of steel were on display. They blocks and parried their weapon as each anticipated the other. Duncan's calm demeanor against Keim's angry assault showed how uneven the match was.

Keim's sword gave way as Duncan served up the justice he wanted for Ursa's death. Now this quickening hit him with the vengeance of a king.

"_A storm is coming!"_ She called out over the wind. Beth felt the danger all around her. Turning back, Duncan was gone from her sight.

She looked up and saw the dark clouds were heavy with rain. It changed shape and formed into warriors that lined up a hundred deep. Noise of the thunder became their battle cries and flashes of lightening became their swords.

A mighty army glowed red as they consumed the sky from north to south, east to west.

Her sword appeared ready in her hand and she stood watching for the attack to come. They were there circling her and taunting.

Her anger and fear seemed to fuel the storm. She heard many voices saying, _"Poor little Joram he died calling for you!"_

Korbin appeared and taunted her, "_I killed your mother while she begged mercy for your life."_

Each face appeared briefly as they taunted her looking like the men who slaughtered her village. _"You ran away and let them all die."_

_"No!"_ she screamed back at them, hitting their swords away. Repeatedly, Beth swung her sword at the evil encircling her.

The quickening from Keim subsided and in that moment, Duncan saw Beth striking out at unseen opponents. He slowly went around her with caution.

Using his sword, he blocked hers as it came for him. Pushing it down, he pulled her off her feet and knocked the sword from her grasp. Without her weapon in hand, she woke up.

Still fighting the impulses, she struck out with her fists yelling, "Where are they! What happened to me?"

Standing there holding her tightly to keep her under control, He told her, "You were hallucinating that you were fighting enemies. I think it was brought on by the double quickening."

Weak with distress she collapsed and held onto his arms. Her mind cleared and she saw the manipulation. She told him, "They taunted me with such hurtful things. I wanted to kill them all." Her eyes looked out with fury and pain.

Holding her gently to calm her sorrow, Duncan assured her, "I know sweetheart. It was the same thing that happened to me." He led her back to the car.

She sat down in the passenger seat. She confided to him a hurtful secret, "I am ashamed now about how much I judged you and for how long I held that grudge."

He kneeled down to look into her eyes before answering her, "I know and I forgave you. I only wish you could be spared this trial before you."

She looked at his face and saw love there. She told him, "I will have to fight Ahriman like you did. I just didn't realize how powerful it would be."

"Remember," he emphasized, "It has no power except what you give it." He gave her hands a squeeze and stood up saying, "I have to get the meteorite so we can leave here before the local police show up."

The car trunk was still open so he repacked the box of supplies. Taking out a blanket, he returned to Ursa's body and covered it up with a silent prayer on his lips. A short distance away, another body went uncovered with no one to morn him.

Checking the ground, Duncan picked up the meteorite and put it away in the metal box. After securing it tightly with a piece of rope, he wondered how such a little object could cause so much trouble. He shut up the trunk with force before getting back into the driver's seat.

Starting the car and putting it into gear, he recalled this advice telling Beth, "Remember you can't fight this influence with a sword. The next time it happens you must leave any physical weapon or symbol of a weapon behind."

She nodded and lay back closing her eyes feeling the emptiness from Ursa's absence. Quietly she grieved for the gentle giant.

Sleep wanted to come after her late night encounter. The baby had grown more and was moving around. She asked Duncan, "Sing to me please?"

He smiled a little and turned the wheel onto the dirt road. With the rocking motion of the car, he sang a Scottish lullaby.

.

"_Ae morn of May, when fields were gay,_

_Serene and charming was the weather,_

_I chanced to roam some miles frae home,_

_Far o'er yon muir, amang the heather._

_O'er the muir amang the heather..."_

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Watcher Chapter, France**

Inside the office, Egan Lasco was hurriedly putting all of his affairs in order. Finally, he called out, "Come in."

As Joshua entered the room, the phone beeped again. Joshua said, "It's Mark Kalpak with urgent information."

Egan picked up the phone hitting the button, "Yes Mark what is it?"

Joshua could hear the news from where he stood. "Glenshee, it's at the Spittal of Glenshee."

Egan asked, "Do you know when?"

Mark said, "Very soon, maybe three weeks."

Egan thought this through for a moment and said, "I'm sending my best watchers so take care of everything. When they get there you will make arrangements for their travel."

He hung up the phone with a brooding look on his face. Joshua cleared his throat and said, "It's time sir." He slid the telegram across the table.

Egan looked at it already knowing what it meant. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes with fatigue. Pushing the papers towards Joshua he said, "Here are your orders making you acting president. You have to sign here," he flipped the page over, "and here. Have Steven notarize it then your real work will begin."

"I understand," he said taking a pen to sign where indicated.

Egan spoke into the intercom to his personal security, "Is my room ready?"

"_Yes sir, just as you ordered."_

He gave additional orders, "I want extra cameras installed around the complex with the feeds going to my secret room only."

"_Yes sir, right away." _The speaker crackled.

To Joshua he said, "Make sure Amy has a key."

One more time Joshua tried to change Egan's course of action saying, "If fooling the Watcher Council is to succeed, there must be no more violence towards watchers or immortals."

"That is my new policy if you _read_ the updates. However," Egan ordered, "If this doesn't work, I want this man Riggo neutralized before he can make a report."

**Heathrow Airport, London**

The plane from the United States had a stopover in London. Riggo met with a watcher high official during his wait and turned over copies of his orders along with evidence of Egan Lasco's treason.

They stood in the corner of the crowded waiting area, and discussed what could go wrong. Riggo confided to Hugh, "I have a small phone hidden in my clothes. If things get rough I am to call you for a rescue."

Hugh Richman replied, "Let's hope it doesn't go that far. I'm still a little short handed."

Riggo asked, "Do you have any trusted connections in France?"

"Those are the problems," Hugh told him, "With Immortals travelling all at once and talk of the gathering; I've had some watchers withdraw."

Sympathizing with Riggo's predicament, Hugh said, "Here, take these," handing him a small bottle of capsules he instructed, "If you get desperate, drop a capsule near your foot and step on it then walk away. It creates a gas cloud and should disable anyone near you."

Riggo nodded thanks and pocketed the bottle.

Hugh looked at his watch and said, "I can send one person to look out for you but if it gets dangerous don't be a hero. We'll all deal with Egan Lasco when this is over."

The speaker began announcing the boarding flights in several different languages. Hugh shook his hand and said, "Good luck, Riggo. Hope to see you safe."

To lighten the mood, Riggo winked and said, "Thanks mate."

Hugh waved good-bye and watched the final boarding. Turning away, he glanced down at the envelope Riggo entrusted to him. He opened it to peer inside, gave a low whistle of disbelief. Closing up the envelope, he made his way out of the airport. Without realizing it, he passed two immortals on the way.

**Scotland**

Carl Robinson drove through that evening and past midnight before they stopped for gasoline. Amanda went inside for refreshments. As she came back outside with a variety of snacks, she felt the eerie presence of an unseen immortal.

Carl stopped pumping the gas. He looked around and told her, "Get in the car."

"Wait!" a voice called out behind them.

Amanda turned and let out a scream of recognition. Dropping her bag of goodies, she ran and embraced her old friend.

She felt relief telling him, "Jeremy, I never thought I would see you again."

He hugged her back saying, "It's good to see you, darling how you have been?"

Carl walked closer, looked him over with suspicion and asked, "Were you following us?"

With his arm around Amanda, the stranger held out his other hand and said, "I'm Jeremy Dexter and you are?"

Taken aback, Carl answered, "Carl Robinson so who are you to Amanda."

"To answer your question I was following you and mostly trying to catch up with her" He looked at Amanda with affection, "You are priceless."

Amanda blushed with the coyness of a schoolgirl. She asked him, "How did you find me, also have you had any fights lately?"

"Whoa one question at a time I've got a lot of ground to cover from my last job to how I made it here." He pointed across the street to an all night diner, suggesting, "I'm starving if you are."

Happily, Amanda agreed, "Yes, I have so much to tell you." She asked Carl, "Are you coming too?"

He looked at Jeremy with fading suspicion and said, "Sure, I'm hungry. You go ahead, I'll move the car."

He watched them walk away arm in arm like best friends. Picking up Amanda's snack bag, Carl sat in the car for moment thinking about the past two weeks and how possessive he had become towards Amanda. She was under _his_ protection and he did not care who Jeremy Dexter was.

He drove across the street and parked in the lot. Getting out, he locked the car and went inside looking for the pair. Even at a distance, he could see their animated conversation. He just knew this would turn into a pissing contest.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three **

**Watcher Compound**

The secret room was quite large with many electronics, monitors and a secret phone that Egan was already using still giving his commands.

Speaking to his special ops force he said, "Major, these are my orders. Start training your men for a different kind of mission. This one you will battle against certain immortals."

Majors asked, "How will we know these immortals? We can't sense them like their kind does."

Egan replied, "Just train for combat and the best way to disable and behead them. I will send you information with pictures and bios on each one."

Majors appealed again, "This doesn't seem right Mr. Lasco why now?"

Egan answered with remarkable patience, "Do you know what will happen at the gathering if all Immortals fight to the last one?"

Majors had doubt in his voice but answered, "I didn't know this was a mission to disrupt the gathering."

"I'll tell you!" Egan said with barely concealed displeasure, "It would be the end of Watcher civilization as we know it."

He continued, "Imagine the breakdown of government because immortals no longer stay in the background. They take power and subvert the countries to their will. Picture a world where mortals like us hide in despair. And those immortals will be living for a very long time."

After a moment of silence as this horrific thought sunk in, Majors said, "So there is no other way?" he asked, "What if the immortals fight is to save us? What if interfering gives the wrong effect?"

Unwearyingly Egan answered, "From the information I have these immortals are very corrupt. If we eliminate them, we all have a good chance to survive."

"That bad huh," Majors conceded, "I'll take the mission. Send me all the papers you have and we'll be ready in two weeks."

Egan smiled and said, "That's what I want to hear. The fax is coming through in ten. Don't call me, I'll call you."

He hung up the phone and rubbed his hands together in triumph. "Plan two is set in motion," he said and sent the fax.

At that moment, the light above the door blinked rapidly signaling a visitor. He unlocked the door and went into the outer room. Shutting the panel, it became invisible to detect. Sitting down at the little desk, he composed his face from the look of triumph to one of defeat.

Walking down the narrow hallway with Davis, Riggo commented, "It feels like a dungeon."

Davis replied, "Egan has been locked up the past few days so he might be a little antagonistic."

A guard stood at the cell where they stopped and Davis commanded, "Open the door. He has orders to see Egan Lasco."

The guard unlocked the door and stood aside as Davis entered and said cheerfully, "Mr. Lasco, someone is here to see you."

Riggo followed him into the sparse room with a small bed, toilet in the corner, a desk with a lamp and chair. There was nothing to indicate that the former leader had any privileges.

Egan stood up from his desk and announced, "I want you to know, I will be exonerated of all charges."

Handing Egan the directive for him to be brought before the Watcher Trial on charges of Treason, Riggo said, "I doubt that, Mr. Lasco."

Reading the papers briefly, he broke into a maniacal laughter that made Riggo's blood run cold. This man was dangerous and insane.

Both men left the room with the sound of his madness following them. The guard locked the door as they entered the elevator to escape the basement's gloom.

When Davis pushed the button for the upper levels, Riggo said, "Take me to your acting president."

**Conference Room Three**

"A boat to Scotland?" asked Methos "Are you mad?"

Joshua had the travel papers spread out on the table, he replied, "Charting a boat is more practical than a train or plane for moving all of these immortals that we don't want seen in public."

Methos explained, "I'm keeping twenty immortals under control with sheer will power and you want to put them all on a small boat."

"I need to get all immortals out of here as soon as possible." Joshua asked, "What would you rather do?"

He replied, "I would rather go by plane. It's faster and the sooner we get there the better."  
"I agree, however this group is too big," said Joshua. "How long before the training is finished?"

Methos told him, "The training is finished as much as possible without taking heads. That's the problem."

Tapping his pen on the table in a contemplative mood, Joshua asked, "What percentage do _you_ think will side with Duncan MacLeod?"

Methos had been calculating this question ever since immortals started signing up and Egan stopped talking to him. He got the impression the man changed his mind and immortals were in danger again.

He replied honestly, "I think about half."

Joshua questioned, "Which ones? Do you think we should eliminate them now?"

Methos shook his head saying, "No, I can't do that, Josh. For one thing, we cannot be certain about their true nature. _I_ might go the other way so should I kill myself?"

Calculating the expense, Joshua demanded, "What is your reasoning for bringing the whole group?"

The oldest immortal just smiled and said, "You have to keep up the appearances of the fairness of the game and The Gathering is the Big One." He continued, "I'm confident there will be some excellent combats now why take that away?"

Joshua shook his head at Methos bizarre explanation. He said, "If that's all then I'll book the ship and I'll try to get the biggest one possible."

"Now you're talking," said Methos "Make sure it's fast too."

**Later that evening**

Joe Dawson just made the rounds again on the third floor. Stopping at an alcove, he paused to look outside the window. Glancing at his watch one more time, he wheeled around and started down the hall.

"_Ding."_ The sound came from the elevator as it stopped on his floor. The door opened and Amy smiled and walked to her father.

"Hi Joe let's go over here and talk," she told him, pointing down the hall.

They went together back to the alcove and stopped. Out of earshot from anyone, she knelt down to kiss Joe on the cheek and whisper in his ear. "An envoy from the USA Watcher President is here to intervene."

His eyes sparkled as he kissed her back and whispered, "Can you get me a meeting with him?"

Her eyes looked serious as she stared into his and slightly shook her head. Amy put on a brave smile and said, "It might take a while."

She pulled a chair over to sit next to him and quietly told him, "I might be able to get you into the last briefing if Joshua thinks you can be of some use."  
Joe nodded as ideas came rushing to his mind. He grinned and took Amy's hand in his. He told her, "Tell them I know what's going to happen."

Her eyes looked wide with disbelief. She asked him, "You know what is going to happen at the gathering?"

He simply said, "Just tell them and I'll handle the rest."

Amy became stern and said, "Dad, you can't bait Joshua like that and expect everything to go your way."

She raised her hand in protest stating, "I'm telling Joshua that you know more about Duncan MacLeod than anyone else and that you should be there."

Joe laughed and patted her hand in support of her idea. He said, "It's going to be alright. Now," he changed subjects, "Tell me how you're feeling with the baby. Are you still sick?"

"Yes, I'm still getting morning sickness," she told him. "Even so, I can't stand worrying about you." She pleaded, "Don't be reckless in trying to get involved in fighting Egan anymore. Let the new guy handle the danger."

He had tears in his eyes and resolve in his heart when she had to leave. Wheeling his chair next to her back up the hall to the elevator, her hand lingered on his as she stood by the elevator. "I'll see you in a few days," she told him.

He squeezed her hand gently and said, "I promise you when all this is over, I will do my best to protect you."

Letting him go, and stepping into the small space, she said, "I made my choice dad, no one can save me." She looked at him through her tears as the door closed.

**Scotland**

He saw them from across the grassy knolls with the evening mist rising. The whole area looked white with the nearly full moon. Stopping the car, he took out his binoculars to watch the combat.

This small woman was fighting for her life against another. After several minutes, he took the binoculars down and looked at Beth asleep in the backseat. She would be all right if he went for a closer look. Tucking his sword under his coat, he made his way slowly across the grassland.

As Mac approached under the shadow of the trees, he heard the grunts and threats punctuating the air. The first one with fiery red hair screamed, "You're going to die!" and swung her sword harder.

The brown haired one blocked with her sword and said, "You're insane."

Her opponents green eyes flashed with anger. "You're a spy and probably a double agent!" she accused her by stabbing and missing.

They exchanged blows until the presence of another immortal made them stop. Annie turned around and looked hard into the shadows. Walking towards the presence, she shouted out, "Who dares to interfere?"

MacLeod, walking forward said, "Annie Devlin the last time I saw you…"

She interjected, "The last time I saw you…I swore a vengeance."

Duncan bluntly asked her, "Tell me Annie have you let yourself be happy?"

She lowered her sword and swore, "Damn you! Duncan MacLeod."

A sound from nearby brought their attention to the other immortal. She stepped forward and said, "The last time I saw you, I was starting a new life and hoped one day I would see you again."

Duncan smiled wide and said, "Isabelle Pontand."

She told him, "For you it shall always be Grace."

She reached out her hand to him but Annie brought her sword up between them. She said, "I want no interference from you. I still have a score to settle with Isabelle."

Peering at her in the moon filled clearing, Duncan asked, "Oh? What could that be?"

Annie pointed at Grace accusing her, "I was having a meeting with friends at a pub and she was there spying. The next day my friends were arrested."

Grace said in her defense, "I just over heard your friends plotting to assassinate an official." Bringing her sword up, she pointed it at Annie affirming, "I did nothing to alert authorities, but she started accusing me and followed me here then began attacking until I fought back."

Annie spat at the ground swearing at her, "You're lying and you are dead!"

She circled away from Macleod and came at Grace with a slash that nearly got her neck but Grace stepped back and blocked in time.

"STOP!" bellowed MacLeod, "Annie don't you know what's going on?"

"Back off MacLeod, I have every right to fight her." She demanded. Suddenly turning on him, she began swinging her sword as if to strike through him.

Duncan blocked her with his sword, reached up, grabbed her weapon barehanded and pulled it from her grasp. She looked at him with shock and anger saying, "You would do this? Interfere in the game?"

His voice boomed out over the grassland, "The Gathering is here and I need you both, alive!"

Grace looked hard at Annie, questioning her, "He's right haven't you felt it? Is this why you are so fighting mad?"

MacLeod handed her sword back with his blood on the blade. He asked her, "Are we enemies?"

Annie looked even more sullen before replying, "If it comes to it." She took her sword and quickly turning her back to the pair, walked away.

Duncan called out, "Annie! Where are you going?"

She turned halfway around and asked him, "Where do you want me to go, Duncan MacLeod? When is my cause going to be yours?"

He stepped closer imploring her, "The Gathering is in Glenshee, please be there and fight on my side."

With her anger still fresh, she told him, "If we have to fight, you and I, next time I won't spare your head." With that promise made, she wiped his blood on her shirt. Walking through the grass, she faded from their sight.

Duncan watched her go with a heavy heart. Quietly he said to her departing outline, "Nor I you."

Grace came from behind and touched his arm saying, "What's going to happen now?"

Mac turned and put his arm on her shoulders, steering her back in the direction of the little car parked on the road, he said, "Now, I need your help."

As they walked, Grace told Duncan how much she improved since her last scare with Carlos Sandaro.

"I was glad he was gone but I wanted to learn how to protect myself. After three years of training, I can handle a sword almost as good as anyone."

Mac smiled and told her, "I could see that and I am so impressed. But I need your help with another matter."

They arrived at the car and Beth was beginning to move. Grace saw and felt her as well. Her eyes grew large with questions. For even under the covers, she could see the condition of this immortal.

He told her, "Get in and we'll talk."

As they drove west, the rocking motion of the car put Elizabeth back into a deep sleep. She felt another presence near her whispering and devious.

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Watcher Compound**

Davis showed Riggo the inner office of Joshua Gibbons who was now the acting president of the France Chapter of the Watcher Organization. Davis then went on to his next meeting.

Joshua stood up and reached out his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet with you Riggo, shall we get started?"

Riggo shook his hand and stated, "I'm happy to be working with you. Now tell me how can this damage be undone?"

Indicating the sofa chairs across the room, Joshua went to sit down. He made himself comfortable and began.

"For starters, I plan on giving back the finances where possible. Next concerning the gathering, I have ordered the release of many immortals that were kept here under Egan Lasco's command."

Riggo nodded his head agreeing with the current course of action. He said, "That's a good start but what I'm also concerned with is the apparent imprisonment of innocent watchers and threats against their life."

"All have been rescinded," Joshua quickly countered, "Everyone is free to speak."

Expressing his approval Riggo stood up and said, "I'll be conducting interviews starting right away."

Joshua stood up with him and replied, "That can be arranged. Right now everyone is attending a mandatory debriefing that should clear up all the instances that were unpleasant."

Riggo's eyebrow went up, he questioned, "Unpleasant? I heard about death threats and that is something The Watcher Organization will not tolerate."

In an attempt to smooth it over he replied, "A misunderstanding. No one was threatened and no one has died."

Appearing persuaded, Riggo said, "I'll conduct the interviews when the debriefing is over."

"Of course," Joshua replied, "If you will excuse me, I can have someone show you to a room to unpack. I assume you will be staying for a while."

Riggo nodded, "Yes, I will be staying for a long time."

The guard at the door showed the ambassador out and looked for hidden instruction but Joshua dismissed him.

**Meanwhile two floors away**…

Davis was leading the orientation with Steven Gibbons. The meeting opened with reciting of the watcher oath.

"_To be observant without being observed._

_To always keep absolute notes on the Immortals._

_To never interfere in their fight._

_To stay out of harm's way in the course of the battle. _

_To never speak of our mission to outsiders."_

Davis waved the group to sit down and then he began, "Announcements are as follows, the importance of this gathering is history in the making. Only a small circle of watchers will be going."

At that moment, the back door opened and all eyes turned. In walked Joe Dawson with his cane. As he made his way forward, a single clap started and soon more applause filled the room. Joe smiled and waved to acknowledge the kind gesture.

Jude went quickly to help Joe up the small steps to the stage. He nodded thanks and went to stand with Steven. Davis turned back to the room and said, "I'd like to introduce Joe Dawson and thank him for being able to be here in our time of need."

Clearing his throat he continued, "Steven will set up the video to show a brief description on what the gathering could resemble and what to expect."

The lights in the room dimmed and the far wall flickered with the DVD projector. Egan Lasco was speaking, "This is a difficult time for watchers. If immortals gain supremacy, the ones that know about us could turn against us and hunt us down. If we remain true to the plan, evil immortals will not prevail and we will not fear them."

The projector turned off and the lights came back on. All were silent taking in the information until Davis spoke up.

"As you can see observing this gathering could be dangerous. But to ensure that it goes our way is necessary."

At this statement, the group of watchers talked and murmured their disapproval. "Why should we go?"

Joe Dawson came forward and said, "I know Duncan MacLeod will face this gathering with honor in his heart. He will not let a demon win to enslave us."

Steven spoke up and said to Davis, "Joe and I will not follow Egan Lasco's last orders."

Davis instructed them, "It's too late. This is out of our hands. The order has been given and soon immortals will be only an historic bookmark."

]]][[[

The secret briefing was lead by Methos. Previously he met and talked with Deahna in private and she told him about the real gathering. He began telling all immortals this information.

"_There was a time when certain immortals had an advantage in tactics and strength. During the time of the gathering when all are called and are driven by a need to fight, the field of battle will be neutral._"

Methos stood before a diagram on the wall explaining, "When immortals arrive within the influence of the meteorite, and the Grand Immortal, who is arbitrator, he or she will become aligned to whatever incentive that dominates their soul."

He continued, "Now as the process begins, all immortals will be facing the other side it will be a lottery of chance to which one you will fight."

Methos drew the battlefield into lines and squares designating just where the mêlée will be contained. He commented as he finished, "As you can see, this whole area becomes a combat arena."

Felicia Martians spoke up asking, "So I can now challenge anyone here?"

He answered, "No you won't challenge just anyone. The moment when the two groups align, a face or name will come to you as the one you must defeat to remain in the game."

Felicia then asked, "So if your face comes to me then I get to challenge you?"

Methos smiled indulgently and replied, "Of course if you want to end your life so soon, you can challenge me."

Turning around she called out, "Why do we have to wait, I want to fight someone now." Before she could take out her sword, Methos jumped off the stage and went straight for Felicia. Grabbing her arm in one hand, he wrapped his long fingers around her throat with the other and squeezed tighter.

He whispered in a low tone in her ear, "I've made it clear to you there would be no combats or senseless fighting until the gathering begins. If you can't wait until then, I _will_ kill you now."

He stared her down until she nodded in agreement. Just as the door opened, he released her and she gasped air into her lungs. All eyes diverted to the newcomer.

Joshua surveyed the situation and said, "If this is a bad time, I can assure you it won't get any better."

He had the television brought in and recorder turned on. The scene was full of burning debris. The news report continued.

"_A few survivors have claimed that a fight broke out on the flight to Aberdeen Scotland, and during this fight a woman was beheaded. Furthermore the plane became disabled due to lightening strikes that haven't been explained by the weather bureau."_

_Interviewing the fire chief, the reported asked, "How many survivors were there in total?"_

_He answered, "Only six survivors and two of them walked away without injury and have vanished."_

_The reported questioned, "How can that be?"_

At this point Joshua turned off the recorder and stepped to the stage to address the group. "As you can see traveling to this gathering must be kept discreet and there must _not_ be this type carelessness."

Turning to Methos he said, "I made the arraignments for all to leave here under the cover of darkness. If anyone disobeys these orders during the trip, feel free to toss them overboard and they can swim the rest of the way."

Taking Joshua aside Methos asked quietly, "What about Deahna?"

Joshua looked uncertain telling him, "She's still locked up. I can free her only when all have boarded the bus and you are ready to leave."

Methos insisted, "I made a promise."

With sincerity Josh replied, "I'll help you keep it."

]]][[[

Mark Kalpak called Frank McFadden to apprise him of the situation, "Egan has turned vigilante and plans an attack at or near the gathering."

Standing in the yard of the small cabin, Frank swore loudly making Cassandra and Connor look sharply at him. He quietly said, "I doubt it will succeed but thanks for the warning."

Mark cleared his throat to feel more confident then asked, "We would also like a personal invitation extended to a small number of watchers to be able to observe and record the gathering."

Frank replied, "I have already taken that into consideration therefore the invite goes to each watcher chapter with room for only one."

"I'll do that right away." Then Mark inquired, "Am I invited?"

He answered with kindness, "No Mark, I don't want you here. Understand in the remote chance we do not win. I need you to be far away and to live another day my friend."

**Scotland **

Beth held a knife in her hand under the blanket. She heard voices talking about the baby. "Cut it out now and you will heal and live." Feeling like a puppet with no control over her body, she sat up holding the knife high. Seeing her movement Duncan turned in the driver seat and became horrified at what he saw.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled to Grace, "Grab her hand!"

As Beth brought the knife down, Grace's hand shot out between the knife blade and the baby. "Ouch!" she yelled. The knife went straight into her hand and lodged there.

Duncan stopped the car in the middle of the road with cars honking and swerving around them. Grace pulled the knife from her hand glaring at Beth, she said, "Look at her eyes."

Sitting there in a coma-like state her eyes glowed red. Duncan moved his hand in front of her face but she gave no reaction.

Hearing the honking from other drivers, he steered the car to the side of the road. He said to Grace, "She's got to fight this influence."

He had an idea. "Take the water bottle." Removing the top, he told Grace, "Throw the water at her."

When the water hit her face, Beth's eyes slowly returned to their blue-gray state. Blinking and touching her wet clothes and hair she asked, "What happened?"

Graces held up her hand and replied, "You tried to stab yourself."

Duncan asked her, "How did you get the knife?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know it just appeared. In a dream I was trying to fight them off and I felt like I had no control."

Duncan looked at Grace asking, "Where's the knife now?"

She looked at the floor saying, "I don't see it." Searching under the seat she said, "I dropped it here. Look at my hand, I didn't imagine that." Her hand still showed a jagged pink scar.

He brought his attention back to the road and started the car again. Easing back into traffic he told Beth, "We'll stop at the next restaurant so you can eat."

Grace whispered to him, "I agreed to help you but I didn't know there would be some kind of demon interference."

He told her, "Grace I can explain better when we get settled. I've reserved a room at Blackcraig Castle."

Beth insisted, "You can't tell her everything. Remember what McFadden said, no other immortals can be trusted."

"I trust her," he stated, "I've known Grace for about as far back as when you first became an immortal. She can help us because she just saved Evan from Ahriman's attack."

"Well I don't know anything about her." Beth questioned her, "You're name is Grace? Will you tell me about yourself?"

Attempting to gain her trust Grace answered, "I've been immortal since 1402. I dedicated my life to curing mortals from sickness even though I have been stoned and hung as a witch. After years of struggle, I was accepted in the medical field. Finally time caught up with me and now I hold a doctorate in medicine."

Beth listened thoughtfully and said, "Something about your name is familiar. My mother used to speak about a woman named Grace that inspired her in the art of healing."

Grace inquired, "What was her family name?"

Beth replied, "She was born into the Wallace clan in 1745. Her family was busy fighting the English. My mother Rose was an only child and became very sick. A healer woman was visiting the area heard about Rose's impending death. She asked to see her and sat with Rose day after day mixing herbs to heal her. My mother recovered and this woman was called a witch and banished."

Grace had a look of remembrance and told Beth, "Yes it was me." She continued, "After that Rose implored her family to let her see me again. She persisted in learning the herbs and healing methods and we met in secret. That was until we were found out and I was burned as a heretic."

Beth felt ashamed of her adoptive grandparents and said, "They spoke of you in hushed tones and never got over the fact that their daughter married an English blacksmith. They barely accepted me in their family after I told them everyone was dead."

Grace said, "I remember him, Jonathan Windsor. She married him soon after my death in defiance. I kept watch over my favorite student for many years."

Duncan interrupted them and asked, "Do know when Rose adopted Beth?"

"Yes I do," she answered, "I found her."

With trepidation Beth asked, "Where do I come from?"

Grace told the story, "One day in winter, I discovered you. This tiny baby girl wrapped up and lying in a basket on my front steps. You were crying so loudly. I thought of Rose and how much she wanted a child."

Beth inquired, "Didn't she know you?"

Grace stated, "I convinced her I was the daughter of the Grace she knew and I didn't need to ask. Rose wanted you the moment she saw you. I told her the birth date of Dec. 21, 1767. From that moment on you were hers and no one could tell her differently."

After the long drive, a local restaurant called McGill's came into view. Stopping in the parking lot Duncan said, "This is the place."

Grace remarked, "I can't believe it is still here."

"I have to freshen up," Beth said getting out and hurrying inside to find the restroom.

As Grace and Duncan followed her, she asked him, "How long has she been pregnant?"

From a distance, Korbin sat in his car watching them until he was satisfied to where Duncan MacLeod went and how long they stay there. Soon he was circling the area waiting for the time when he could attack.

.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**France, Watcher Compound**

The large chartered bus pulled away from the back of the château filled with immortals. In the middle of the night, their journey began.

The interviews began one by one, as Riggo hunted for answers. In a private room, first he questioned the junior watchers.

"Were you threatened in any way or kept from leaving?" he asked.

The answers were always the same. "No I was never threatened. I left and did my business and returned when needed."

"Did you see anyone else threatened or punished in any way?" he persisted in asking.

Those answers came slowly but still textbook style. "No, we worked together and socialized like any other time."

Finally, when Riggo moved up the ladder to the senior watchers, he found more frustration. No one would talk openly, behaved strangely, and gave only cryptic answers.

Riggo gave up and decided on a different tactic. Going to the commissary, he took a plate and served up a late night meal. A day without sleep was not new to him. He took out a note pad as he ate and found a name he had not questioned yet. Steven Gibbons.

Writing a letter of request, he sealed it up and signaled a nearby messenger. "What is your name?"

The young man answered, "Aaron Wilson."

"Aaron, give this to Steven Gibbons right away and wait for an answer."

Steven was in the middle of filing paperwork when he received the summons. He saw his chance to tell the truth. Writing on the back of the letter, he told Riggo where to meet him in private. He sealed it up and told the messenger to return with his answer.

Knowing that hidden microphones were in the courtyard, Steven went there first to take out the lights, reposition a camera link and wires. He moved to the far side and waited.

Riggo appeared on time, looked around and called out, "Where are you?"

Steven came forward and pulled his arm saying, "Quiet and move out of range."

They moved as far away as the courtyard would allow them. In the dark, Steven quickly told Riggo what befell him, why they freed him again and the threats that still existed.

Unable to take notes Riggo memorized what he heard. He listened intently and asked very little as the pent up frustration and anger poured from Steven in a torrent.

Riggo reached out and held Steven's shoulder in a show of support. He requested, "I'll do the rest. Pretend you are still with Egan's plan. Do whatever he asks." Unobserved, the two men parted and returned to work.

The security captain Daemon prowled the halls like a force of Egan's unseen hand. All watchers steered clear of him and nobody talked of anything except the most mundane of subjects.

]]]][[[[

Joe watched the clock and wished he could sleep. He finally had more freedom since they returned his legs provided he did not talk. A knock at his door almost stopped his heart.

"Come in," he called out.

Joshua opened the door and asked, "Sorry to bother you, can we talk?"

Joe sighed relief and waved his hand, "Yes, come in. I thought you were a guard coming back to tie me up."

He closed the door and turned on a light. Joshua told him, "I have an important assignment for you."

Joe sat up with interest asking, "What do you want?"

Handing Joe the letter of invite he said, "I need you to be at the gathering." He sat on the bed telling him, "I know you will make sure there is no interference for Duncan MacLeod."

Joe looked almost ready to jump up and go but something stopped him. Sadly, he gave the letter back explaining, "I can't go Josh. Amy needs me."

"This could be the end for watchers if you don't go." He pushed the letter back in his hand telling him, "Amy will be protected. On my honor, I will make sure Egan never touches her again."

Joe leaned closer and whispering, "I don't suppose you can kill him for me."

Joshua put his hand over Joe's telling him, "Not this time but they are having a trial soon."

"Why is it taking so long?" he demanded.

"Joe, everyone is caught up in the Gathering." He explained, "A sufficient number of high officials aren't available."

He looked at the invite letter again thinking about watching an epic battle. He accepted, "I'll go."

Two floors away, Riggo was quickly writing the report by hand and preparing to send it. Next, he found the fax machine disabled so he had to risk making a phone call.

Riggo's request seeking aid prompted some help. However, unknown to him, a few hired thugs remained loyal to Egan Lasco.

After a long day of threading water, the tension around the compound was thick enough to cut. A call finally came for him on the house phone but it was a very bad connection. Through the static Riggo heard, "A police van is coming in the morning to take Egan Lasco to jail."

"What?" Riggo asked, "He's going where?"

"To jail," was the answer. "The authorities are going to hold him for us."

Riggo argued, "It's not our people, they can't be trusted."

All he heard was static then the answer was, "We don't have anywhere else to put him before the trial."

More static as the line went dead. "Damn it!" Riggo swore and put the phone down. A knock sounded and the door opened. Daemon was standing there.

"I have orders." He said showing Riggo the summons.

He opened the envelope and read quietly. Riggo stated, "These are dated for today and who is it from?"

Daemon said, "From Egan Lasco giving me orders to take you into custody."

"Mr. Lasco is no longer in command." Cautiously Riggo backed away from Daemon setting the summons on a table. With a show of defiance he declared, "You are under investigation for taking orders from a former leader who is under house arrest."

The captain of the guard moved forward with a menacing stance he said, "You are not in command of this place!"

Shoving his hand deep in his pocket, Riggo gave a relaxed appearance as if he considered what Daemon said. He nodded and replied, "Maybe you're right but I can gain absolute control by morning."

As the guard took a step towards him, Riggo pushed him aside with one hand and dropped several capsules on the floor. He quickly stepped on them and backed out the door. He shut it and held tightly until a coughing Daemon grew quiet. "That will give me a few hours." Riggo said.

Steven came up to him asking, "What's going on?"

He answered, "Daemon tried to arrest me so I gassed him."

After holding the door another minute, to make sure the guard was unconscious, Riggo confided in Steven. "Tomorrow there's going to be an attempt to break Egan out."

Looking at his watch Riggo took out his personal phone and said, "I'm going to risk make a phone call stateside."

Steven told him, "Warn them that the Watcher Ops Strike Force is now in Scotland."

"What?" Riggo said with a sound of disbelief.

Steven elaborated, "Egan ordered his special forces to go after all immortals he deemed a threat to the gathering.

"That is going too far." Riggo then requested, "Assemble in secret only those we can trust."

Steven looked him in the eye and said, "You can trust my brother."

Riggo nodded and said, "I thought as much."

Steven asked, "What do you want to do first?"

Riggo instructed, "First thing that must be done, lock up Daemon and move Egan into another cell."

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six **

**Scotland **

By early morning, one immortal quietly left the cabin with the two sleeping immortals inside. Frank made his way to the road and hitched a ride into town. He first went to the telegraph office and sent a message to his connection inside Russia. Then he went for supplies and a car rental before going back to the cabin.

Connor met him at the door saying with mock indignity, "I thought you would never get back. She has been all over me." Taking the bags from McFadden he asked, "What did you get?"

Cassandra came up behind Connor and took the bags from him saying, "You were all over me. Mmmm smells good."

Frank shut the door and announced, "Eat quickly and pack, we're leaving in an hour."

"You have news then?" asked Connor.

Frank sat down on the couch and taking his breakfast sandwich from Cassandra he said, "Not yet, but I want to be there when the shipment arrives."

Cassandra began eating and going over in her mind how much it would take to clear an area that big. She swallowed her food before asking, "Did you order everything? Even the hallucinogenic drugs?"

Frank nodded and answered, "Yes, enough to put in the water supply and spray for airborne effect."

Having second thoughts, Connor asked, "Are you sure no mortals will be sick or have any long term effects?"

Thinking for a moment, Frank answered, "It won't be that strong, just enough to make them not question staying in the area."

As quickly as they started their meal, it was finished. Cassandra took the time to freshen up for the long journey. The men loaded up the car and quietly talked of a different scenario.

Connor took Frank aside and asked him, "I'm worried about Duncan if _"she"_ dies. I don't know what he will do."

Frank nodded, "I'm worried too. He will need our support and friendship to get through this."

Cassandra came up behind them asking, "Get through what?"

"The gathering," Connor replied, "I'm driving, right Frank?"

"Most assuredly," He replied. Taking Cassandra by the arm, Frank asked her, "Did you pack the rest of the mead?"

Sufficiently distracted, Cassandra answered, "Yes, but I don't expect it to last for long." Then she asked, "Why does he get to drive? I know this area too."

Frank ushered her in the car and said, "We'll take turns. Right now we need to get to to Perth Airport."

"Yes sir," Connor said as he steered the car on the dirt road and out of the hidden grove of trees. If you looked back, the small cottage would be no more.

**North Sea**

The immortals boarded the ship in Le Harve without incident. Methos locked up all the swords. The day before departure, Joshua had his Ivanhoe retrieved from his townhouse and despite some objections; he kept it by his side.

Standing on the deck of the Luxury Yacht INEVITABLE keeping watch Methos said for the hundredth time, "I hate sea travel."

For its size, 49.80m, everyone was relatively comfortable even if some immortals did share a room. The boats engines set to the fastest possible indicator despite the captain's objections.

"If we only stop for fuel, we should get there in three and a half days," said Methos.

The time was moving quickly now and all the immortals, even Deahna seemed ready to meet any challenge.

He recalled her words, "Know your heart before you battle because the meteorite will decide."

He had told her defensively, "I know my heart!"

Then last night he had dreamt of the four horsemen again. It was so real he could taste the blood of the innocents.

Interrupting his thoughts, Terrence came rushing up and said, "You've got to hear this."

Methos followed him to the common area where the radio was broadcasting the latest news report.

"_For whatever reason, all the planes, trains and automobiles are being booked or rented. All routes to central Scotland have been busy this year more than the usual tourist season_."

"There you see?" said Terrence, "Everyone knows we're coming."

Methos laughed and replied, "No they don't. Look, in a few weeks no one will remember." He stood firm. "This is just a curiosity noted by one news station, nothing more."

]]]][[[[

Three other immortals raced through the night as if to beat the sunrise. Carl drove his leg of the journey focused on the road ahead while Amanda and Jeremy slept in the back seat.

As the dawn began to light the sky, he called out, "Wake up, someone else has to drive now."

He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. The three got out briefly to stretch before getting back in. Amanda took over the driving and Jeremy sat in the front with her.

Carl lay down in the back, pulled his jacket closer and said, "Don't wake me." Then he fell asleep immediately.

Jeremy glanced back taking note before asking Amanda "Is he going to sulk the whole way?"

She replied, "He's jealous so don't make him mad my dear or your head will be first."

He commented casually, "I'm not going to challenge him. But," he scooted closer kissing her neck and whispering, "I do want you all to myself."

"Oh hush," she told him, "I'm not going to sleep with you."

He kissed her cheek again commenting, "But I am wearing you down."

She laughed and told him, "Wait until you meet Duncan MacLeod."

He sighed and sat back remarking, "The boy scout." Rubbing his hand through his hair he stated, "Every time you bring him up it _kills_ the mood."

She smiled and promised, "If we survive this gathering then we will go away for some fun."

"Now you're talking," he told her, "Besides, I feel like I can take on a hundred immortals."

With mock surprise, she asked him, "A hundred?"

Embarrassed, he admitted, "Well, maybe a couple."

The car continued on course all that day drawing ever closer to their destination, only stopping for food or gasoline. They occasionally passed other immortals who shared the same burning desire deep within their soul.

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

**Scotland**

The journey brought them full circle and each immortal had a different purpose for being there. Now it was time to explain fully the future that might soon happen.

The little car arrived at Blackcraig Castle in the early afternoon. An artist built the castle in 1856 but for the right price, some guests stayed overnight.

"Alright then let's check in." Duncan told them getting out and going around to help Beth out. His hand lingered on hers and he leaned down to kiss it.

Her face changed as if by magic and she smiled forgetting all the discomfort she was going through.

He smiled back and said, "After you ladies."

After they checked in and then shown to their adjoining rooms, Beth sat on the cushioned sofa.

Looking at Duncan, she asked him, "Do you want to begin?"

He replied, "I don't know where to start."

"Then I will," she said with a serenity she hardly felt, "I used to know a mutual friend of Duncan's and I traveled to Paris to look for him."

Together they related the whole story that Frank McFadden told them. When they stopped short leaving out certain facts, Grace wanted to know more.

She insisted in asking, "How is this baby growing so quickly, because you appear to be near the end of your third trimester."

Duncan explained, "Before we knew what was really happening with Elizabeth, I happened to have several combats and win. The quickening intensified the connection and made the fetus grow."

Beth added, "It was very painful."

He said to her tenderly, "I regretted the pain you went through."

Grace turned her eyes away feeling such envy. Her heart wanted that kind of love again. She went to the door and told them, "I'm going to get some rest."

Seeing her out into the hallway Duncan requested, "Will you have dinner with us?"

She nodded then asked him, "What happens after the baby is born?"

With heaviness on his spirit, Duncan quietly answered her, "She may die or Evan could die." He walked with her to her room next to theirs elaborating, "I don't know what this gathering may bring but I do know what is at stake. The pain of knowing I may lose Beth or this child is almost too much for me to bear."

Grace asked him, "How will you keep them alive?"

He just said, "I have a plan."

**Later that night…**

Screams shattered the stillness of the midnight hour.

"No, Stop!" she yelled.

Sitting up in bed, Beth cried out frantically, "I need to get out of here!"

Shaken from a sound sleep, Duncan got up quickly and turned on the lights to see Beth in a panic.

She pleaded, "I am _not_ safe."

"It's alright, sweetheart," He assured her, "I sense no other immortals except Grace in the next room."

She got out of bed and went to the closet saying, "You don't understand," she insisted, "_IT_ is still coming after me. I need to somehow defeat it."

She began pulling on her street clothes when Duncan tried to reason with her asking, "Where can you go?"

She stopped and looked at him with distress. Pointing to the window she told him, "It's out there and I must go to where I feel it leading me."

He went to the suitcase and took out his clothes. He told her, "Wait, I'm coming with you."

A moment later, a quiet knock sounded at their door they Grace asking, "Is everything alright?"

Duncan opened the door slightly and said, "It's time and I'm going with her."

Grace agreed as well, "I'm going too."

Soon all three immortals were outside and walking together bundled up against the cool night air.

Two immortals carried their swords and one immortal did not. They walked farther away from the castle grounds until the forest closed around them.

"This is it," she finally said, "The place that is special to me."

Duncan asked her, "What are you feeling?"

Beth answered, "I feel calm."

Guided by an inner force, she walked away from them and went towards a small clearing. The moon light fell around her and she began to hum a single tone.

As Duncan and Grace watched her, a wind started to blow and picked up all the fallen leaves. It began swirling around her until she was almost lost from sight.

Beth sank to her knees and hummed louder trying to quiet the voices that raged inside her mind.

Grace said, "We have to help her."

Duncan replied, "No, she had to do this alone."

The wind blew harder and she felt pulled up and pushed through a tunnel. Her mind traveled far away until she emerged into blue light with a red mist hovering nearby. Then the voices started again.

_"It took a long time for you to come here."_

Turning towards the voice, Beth saw the image of Horton materialize. He stared at her with glowing red eyes. Her chest began to tighten with fear.

"Breathe," she chanted quietly, "Breathe because he cannot hurt me."

He taunted, _"You are so pathetic."_ Horton/Ahriman said, _"You would not head my warnings."_

He told her_, "All the rage you have inside from the slaughter of your village. Can you feel it?"_

Beth held her ground and said, "I am free from that grief."

Horton held up a hand to his ear and said, _"I can __still__ hear them."_

As if sent back in time, the scene played out in front of her. The snow was deep and red with fresh blood. The black ashes were falling all around her. The smell of burning flesh invaded her nostrils and she heard very clearly, the screams and wails of despair. She saw people running away only to fall down and quickly beheaded.

Seeing it again, she held back tears. Horton shadowed her saying, _"Your death will be agony."_

She said softly, "I am not afraid."

His voice seduced her with a promise, "_You can still live. I will give you back your old life. It will be as if this past six months never happened."_

He held before her another scene that looked different. She was back in Paris and walking with Duncan MacLeod along the streets. They were laughing and talking about the spring festival.

She wanted that life so badly it tore at her heart. Watching it a moment longer she finally told him "You can never go back."

Incensed with fury he yelled_, "What McFadden told you are only lies, there never was any previous champions."_

She shook her head at him denying his statement, telling the Horton image, "You are the deceiver."

He shouted, _"I can bring you life or death!"_

Richie now shimmered into existence with real breath and flesh. His eyes shown soft brown and she remembered how his smile dimpled his cheek.

Tears came to her eyes and she went to hug him tightly saying, "Richie, how I've missed you." She breathed in his scent. It was really him.

He hugged her back whispering, "Please do this for me, you've got to give this baby up. Duncan killed me and now you're dying because of him."

She confided in him something the demon did not know. She whispered into his ear, "I wanted to tell you a secret that a part of **your essence** lives on. Because of the quickening, it passed through Duncan into me and now this child will be born of you, Richie." She held him tightly saying, "He will have your loyalty and your brave heart."

Realization showed on his face Richie hugged her tighter and said, "I believe you and I want Duncan to win." He stood back a moment touching her face with his hand.

Horton roared loudly, _"No! You are damned."_

Falling to his knees and crying in pain, Richie dissolved out of sight and Horton said in triumph, _"The same thing will happen to you."_

Beth held onto the truth she knew, touching her heart she countered, "All your power is nothing. Richie is beyond this place. He is here with me."

Horton said, _"I control you and you will kill this child."_

Through a maze of complex realties in her mind, she heard Duncan's voice, "Without your rage it has no substance. It has no power without your fear. Without your pride, it has no form. Without your hate, it has no being. Do not fight it, just become one with it," was the last thing she heard before the demon shrieks sought to overwhelm her.

Elizabeth Windsor put down her defenses and knelt down allowing the evilness to wash over her like muddy water. The entity began to fade until it appeared as neither Horton nor demon.

She breathed deeply saying, "I've become one with everything and one with nothing."

It rose up like a red mist and roared like an ocean, _"The Gathering is here and I will divide them!"_

She answered simply, "I will bring them together."

It shrank with impudence and tried again, _"Your village all died while you lived!"_

She countered with, "They are a part of me now and I accept that."

It flickered brightly and declared, _"I am a part of you!"_

Looking into its center, she replied truthfully, "You always were."

At once, the blood red mist turned blue and Beth spun around as if falling into a vortex. The noise rushed at her until she abruptly hit the ground.

When she appeared out of the wind, Duncan and Grace rushed forward and caught her up in their arms. She gasped in air breathing heavily until all went quiet and she could feel them holding her.

A presence appeared before them with light flowing around him. The immortal said to Beth, "You have done well my child."

The vision expanded to include Grace and Duncan MacLeod. The immortal presence conveyed this message.

"You have accomplished an enduring legacy as Champion. I must tell you this, to defeat Ahriman's legion in combat you will have to command the best and risk losing those close to you."

Grace asked him, "What are you?"

He answered, "I am Cyrus, a guardian for immortals here on earth."

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Scotland**

A select group of watchers, The Special OPS unit, trained for combat. They were ready and waiting for the signal to engage enemy immortals.

On the first evening the group traveled by train towards their destination, "Turn in men," Major instructed them. "By early light we will be ready to hunt strike down and behead every immortal we encounter on the list."

All the soldiers took a bunk in several compartments and through special OPS conditioning they went to sleep on a moving train.

Within hours, the fury of a demon descended upon them as a red mist it crept among the sleeping men. The ghosts appeared between bunks appearing to attack. It was as if a bomb exploded!

Major awoke to the sound of screams and when opened the door he saw deadly fighting.

Every sleeping compartment became a killing frenzy as soldiers imagined they were fighting an enemy.

"Stop!" Major yelled until he saw the futility. He grabbed the man nearest him who turned towards him and cut him in the chest with his knife. The look on his face was pure horror.

Instead of fighting the enemy, their fists, knives and guns fought each other until every man died from injury and blood loss.

Blood covered the floor, the beds and walls. Fifty of his best men killed and by what?

Major felt his stomach retch at the sight. Holding his wound, he left the compartment and pulled the door shut.

A feeling of failure began to overwhelm him. Dripping blood and in pain, Major went back to his bunk. Taking out his phone, he called in his last report.

When he heard the call answered he said, "Sir there will be no assault on the enemy immortals."

Joshua alerted Riggo to an incoming message on Egan's personal phone but he never expected this call. Both men listened to the incoherent sounds. Joshua heard and sensed something was wrong. Questioning Majors he asked, "Tell me what happened?"

Mystified, Major tried to explain, "All the men are dead from some sort of influence. They…killed each other."

Sadly, Riggo asked, "Is there no one left?"

With defeat in his tone Majors replied, "No sir. I knew this was a mistake."

On the other end of the phone line Joshua heard one sob and then a gun shot. Yelling into the receiver, "Majors!" but his shout went unanswered.

Riggo now had to contend with an impending assault and a mad leader that sent good watchers into a deadly confrontation. He would have to answer to the council about these deaths and the failure of Major and his troops.

An hour later, Joshua called a meeting for a restricted group. When all the trusted watchers hastily assembled, he instructed them, "I have the list of those we _cannot_ depend on. Before the morning I want all of them locked up."

He passed out the paper with a name assigned to each one and a detention area. Steven said, "If we are ambushed in the morning we cannot surrender."

Riggo replied, "Help is coming so we must not give up. All we have to do is hold them off and fight back as hard as possible."

He dismissed everyone to round up those who could not be trusted. Joe found his name next to Amy and went to find her.

Steven tricked Davis into going to Egan's room to check on him. As they opened the door, he shoved Davis inside and locked it again. Davis yelled out, "It won't work! They'll still break us out!"

Preparations for the Château went on through the night with Riggo shouting orders, "Board up all the doors and windows." Soon they locked the building up tight until no one could enter or leave.

**By dawn, it started…**

A van drove up the driveway and stopped in front. Two "policemen" got out and went to the door with a warrant in hand. Knocking on the door it went unanswered. After ten minutes commander Liam said, "Let's break it down."

Blake called out to the van, "Bring the dynamite."

Commander Liam asked, "How much did you get?"

"Two sticks," he answered. "That's all I could find on short notice."

"Damn it!" Liam swore, "That won't be enough. You're going to have to use both on the front door."

Placing the charges at the hinges, he stuck them in place. Stepping back, he reeled out the line going back farther to the wall.

"Fire in the hold!" he shouted touching the two wires to the detonator.

From inside they felt the small explosion. While the door weakened, the reinforcements still held.

The commander began yelling, "Fire at the windows! You there, bring the battering ram!"

The courtyard around the building was ablaze with bullets and shouts of threats to those inside.

Everyone stayed away from the windows and waited with weapons in hand near the front entrance.

Upstairs, the halls were secure with Joe holding an assault rifle checking the action below from the windows and guarding his old room. Amy was yelling through the door, "Let me out! I need to go with Egan!"

Her father gently replied, "Not in my life time."

She cried out again, "Dad! Please don't do this!"

With resolve in his heart but anguish on his face, he firmly told her, "Be quiet Amy or you'll hurt yourself."

Downstairs at the back door, the assault was having an effect. The wood was splintered in many places, but the men hired by Egan did not expect this much resistance.

Finally, Blake yelled out, "Stop firing, we're running out of bullets. Wait until we're inside or you have someone in your sites."

The men switched to physical attacks with axes and the one battering ram at the front door was making some progress.

Steven held off the onslaught on the front entry with two other watchers. The previous evening they dragged out the old heavy furniture and pushed it up around the entryway.

Six watchers guarded the back door with guns. They took turns firing outside through the holes made by the axes. So far, three men were injured needing medical care.

Spotting an opportunity from the third floor window, Joe shot out two tires on the van keeping the guilty from escaping.

Before noon, reinforcements of ten Watchers arrived and the pack of hired thugs gave up. Hugh Richman personally made the trip from London to put an end to the threats made by an individual he once trusted.

Workers cleared the doorway of all the debris and the criminals brought in for questioning. Riggo asked Blake, "How much were you and your men going to collect from Egan if you succeeded?"

Blake replied, "I can't tell you that."

"Alright then if you don't cooperate then you'll stand alongside him and take the same punishment." Riggo signaled for the guards now working for him take out the men and lock them up.

Questioning them separately he made a deal with the commander. With his back against the wall, Liam relented asking, "How much do you need, because I'm not going to jail for him."

With his tape recorder out, Riggo answered, "As much as you know."

After an hour of questioning the prisoners, Riggo had enough information to put things right again with Joshua and Steven's help.

With all the confessions recorded, the prisoners were ready for transport. Riggo announced to the group, "I forgot to tell you, I'm not recommending the firing squad, but all of you are going to prison."

Hugh asked Riggo, "What about Egan and his men?"

He replied, "When this bunch is secure, come back for the rest because I can't keep them secure through the duration of the gathering."

Signaling to Steven to bring the arrest warrants that he wrote out the previous evening, Riggo said, "This should help with the transfer."

Handing Hugh a list of names and warrants, Steven instructed, "I've notified Mr. Jameson and the council by faxes sent today, everyone here is going before trial except her." He crossed Amy's name off the paper.

"Why?" Hugh asked, "Is she innocent?"

"Stockholm syndrome," he explained. "Also she is carrying Egan Lasco's child."

.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Scotland**

A few days later, Frank McFadden collected the special delivery at the Perth Airport that came from his contact inside Russia. They traveled next to Glenshee and parked outside City Hall.

Leaving the car and package with Connor and Cassandra, Frank went straight to the office of Keith Patrick. Bypassing the secretary, he knocked once and entered like an old friend he said, "Keith, how are you?"

A man in his fifties with gray on his temples looked up with surprise and replied, "Not too bad, you old goat." Standing up he went over to shake his hand asking, "What brings you to my corner of Scotland?"

McFadden went to the chair and adjusted it, he sat down stating, "What I have to tell you is serious and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Keith sat down opposite him and matched his expression telling him, "I haven't seen you since I was a young man, Frank. I thought you had forgotten me."

McFadden's face softened a little and he said, "Forget the boy who showed me kindness? Again as a young man, you kept an important secret. Never, Keith you are always in my thoughts."

Keith then asked, "What can I do for you? I'm only the mayor of a small town."

"But your town will soon become a part of history." He replied, "This is what I need."

McFadden went into detail about the Gathering of Immortals. The implications and what it meant for humankind. His request was simple; the ongoing story is a truck explosion that made a toxic gas cloud containing certain harsh chemicals that will make the area uninhabitable for a short period.

Mr. Patrick said, "Impossible Frank, you are asking me to help clear a sixteen kilometer radius and keep it empty for a week until after you have this gathering. Why not make it a hundred?"

"Yes that would be possible?" Frank nodded and held out an envelope saying, "I have $50,000 in funds to help you get started along with Incapacitants that will not harm anyone."

Keith rubbed his face with indecision. Going to his desk, he took out a paper and quietly began writing down notes. McFadden watched and waited knowing it was going his way.

Finally, Keith said, "It might be possible for the sixteen kilometers. I'll need to get a truck from someone who won't question me and explosions rigged to detonate at night."

Flipping through his phone book he said, "I have the right man to call but can you spare, ah, one of your kind that can be trusted to drive the truck?"

Frank smiled and replied, "Yes I think I have someone who can help with that part." Standing up he gave Keith a card saying, "Here is my number. I'll send over a friend with the code word, "Othello" then you will know it's him."

"Quoting Shakespeare again," he replied, "Fine, during this next week, I'll pretend I'm on vacation."

"I wish I were," Frank said, "This next week will be very intense." Shaking his hand in farewell saying, "Until then my friend be careful, don't tell anyone and I'll call you when it's over."

"I will be careful," he promised, "I hope you do call me because if you don't, it means that the good guys lost."

Keith Patrick shut his door and went to work arranging for the truck and cover story. He was also thinking about the extraordinary news of immortals and their fight against a demon.

]]]][[[[

_Immortals and watchers waited for the timing of the gathering to signal the countdown. Everyone felt it. Even leaders around the world suddenly focused on internal strife. There were skirmishes breaking out_ _in every corner of the world. Lawlessness and corruption wreaking havoc until the very fabric of civilization threatened to tear apart. _

]]]][[[[

Matthew Jameson faced a sad day for all watchers concerned. He personally notified fifty families that their sons were murdered. They died in vain killed by a demon in a war ordered by a maniac.

He sent a group of cleaners to Scotland, collected the bodies, and took care of the situation so no report would make it back to the authorities. The cleaner's job was to take away the bodies from immortal combats but this task made everyone grieve.

Now only a few chosen watchers were on the way to Scotland. This made the Watcher President wary of the outcome. He questioned, "Will they also be killed?"

Next, he put in a call to Kingsley asking, "What are your stats on the outcome of the gathering?"

Hesitantly Kingsley answered, "There _may_ be variations we are not aware that could tip the scales in our favor."

Matt asked him, "You mean to tell me that the immortals that fight for Duncan MacLeod might lose?"

Kingsley answered sadly, "The mathematical computations don't lie."

The Watcher President wrestled with the bad news. He said, "I won't accept that conclusion. Get back to your numbers and find me a solution."

"Other than a miracle, I have nothing to work with." Kingsley answered with frustration. "Is there anyone watching the Grand Immortal that could tell me what he is planning?"

Matthew considered this and replied, "I'll call his watcher and find out. This may be our only hope."

Ending the phone call, Matthew turned back to his computer. He went deeper into the watcher files searching until he found a name.

.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Scotland**

The morning after the truck explosion and news story, three immortals arrived at the Spittal of Glenshee. Covered in dust, the car slowly drove around the evacuated zone barriers. It looked like a ghost town.

Carl Robinson remembered seeing a real ghost town once. It was soon after he was a free man. He travelled to the mountains in California and found a once thriving mining town. When he stumbled upon it, the place had been empty of people for a year. He went from shack to shack collecting some belongings and tools left behind.

It was an eerie feeling just like now looking upon the small ski town of Glenshee. Carl began honking the horn in a code hoping to get the attention of anyone still living there. Amanda put her hand out and stopped him saying, "Wait, I'm listening."

All three strained their ears to hear any faint sound above the rustle of a breeze through the trees.

There was music playing somewhere so Carl drove slowly until the music got louder. Stopping in front of a house, Amanda got out and went to the door, knocking loudly she called out, "Is anyone there?"

Opening the door, she discovered it was empty. Going back to the car, she said, "They left the radio on." Getting her bag she told them, "I'm going to go inside and wash up."

Jeremy asked, "What do you want us to do?"

Tiredly she replied, "Do whatever you feel like."

Getting out of the car, Jeremy looked around and said, "An empty town and I am in need of a few personal things."

Carl told him, "Just stay out of my way." He left Jeremy and Amanda there and drove farther down the road.

]]]][[[[

When Methos, Deahna and the other immortals docked in Kirkcaldy, most of the rental cars were gone. In order to obtain the last ten passengers Charter bus to Glenshee, Methos had to buy it. Their group now numbered nine. Arriving near their destination, Methos personally tossed Felicia, Benny and eight other immortals overboard for fighting. They were only two hours away from their goal.

With the scenery passing by, Methos drove with one eye in the mirror. Turning the radio on, everyone heard this announcement:

"_All residents and visitors have been warned to stay from the evacuated zone. Repeat: There is a Twenty-kilometer radius around Glenshee and the Spittal of Glenshee as the result of a chemical spill that has evaded the water and atmosphere. Animals are sickened and people have reported symptoms of nausea and vomiting. There is a road block set up and no one will be allowed in_."

Everyone on the bus began to grumble about having to dodge toxic gas.

"That's just great!" Methos said, "How are we supposed to get in?"

Deahna told him, "This must have been a set up by Frank to keep mortals out."

She instructed, "Stay on A93 when we get there. We will pass by the roadblock and stop when the road is clear. Then everyone can hike the last few miles."

This brought on more grumbling but Methos told them, "A few miles hike will be good for those who are out of shape."

Looking back a moment he commented, "Which is most of you."

They retaliated by throwing their empty drink containers at his back. Saying, "You're one to talk."

]]]][[[[

Duncan, Beth and Grace finally arrived at the town of Glenshee. They got past the roadblock just in time and hid out until the officials and residents all pulled out leaving the area empty.

Getting back on A93, they continued on to the Spittal and found a lodge to settle in. They took their luggage inside and Beth picked a room on the ground floor near the kitchen.

She looked like her time would come at any hour of the day.

Setting her luggage down near the bed, Duncan asked her, "How are you feeling?" he hugged her gently.

Hugging him back, she told him, "Since the internal battle and meeting Cyrus again, I feel pretty good."

Grace asked, "Are you still having labor pains?"

She replied, "No, it stopped already."

Grace sighed relief, "Just false labor that's a good sign Duncan. She could still have a few days."

He looked into Beth's eyes and brushed the hair from her face. She sighed and leaned up to kiss him saying, "I know you have a lot to do before the ceremony but don't take too long."

He kissed her lips again saying, "You are my first priority. I'll be with you soon." He reluctantly let her go and he went back outside.

Grace helped Beth to her room and cleaned up from the occupant's hasty departure so she could lay down for a rest. Afterwards, Grace went outside to see Duncan as he checked around the lodge and waited for Frank to show up.

She asked him, "How much longer?"

Looking at his watch he replied, "They should be here in ten minutes."

"Look," she said, pointing to scattered groups of immortals that were driving, walking and riding up the road like a weary caravan.

"No one else gets in this lodge," he told her, taking out his sword as a warning to anyone thinking of even stopping to ask.

All kept driving past him and continued up the slopes to unpack and set up a makeshift campsite on the hillside.

The vehicle with Frank McFadden, Cassandra and Connor drove up next and all got out to greet Duncan and Grace.

Duncan greeted them warmly and seeing Cassandra get out of the car as well, he said, "Seeing you three have made me stronger. Now I feel ready for anything."

Frank commented, "Anything can happen." Then he asked, "May I have the meteorite?"

"Yes," Duncan replied, "I have it locked up."

Getting the box from the car, he handed it to McFadden saying, "I'm glad to give it to you."

Opening it briefly, Frank judged the size and shape. Even that instant of exposure all eyes on the street turned and looked their way.

Closing the box again, he told Connor, "I will need your help, if you can?"

Connor replied, "Sure what do you need?"

Pointing at the ski lodge he said, "Can you find me some kind of sturdy pole or stick to attach the meteorite to. No one else but Duncan can safely touch it."

Connor agreed they both went into the lodge to look for a pole. Just then, Carl drove up and seeing the small group, he stopped the car and got out.

"Duncan MacLeod!" he said loudly. "I am glad to see you."

Duncan reacted with a handshake that turned into a bear hug. He asked him, "What have you been up to?"

"Well," Carl explained, "First I had to go clear across the world to save Amanda, drag her here and put up with a friend of hers the last fifty miles."

Duncan laughed, "You had it rough, man. Where is she right now?"

Carl thumbed back over his shoulder and said, "I dropped her off at a house in town to clean up with her friend, Jeremy. Mac," he said, "Watch out for that guy he is very irritating on the nerves." The two men reminisced about past events while watching the caravan of immortals continue to arrive.

Inside the lodge, Connor soon found a walking stick standing in the corner with a split near one end. Handing it to Frank he said, "This should fit."

Frank set the box and walking stick on the table and said, "We just need some strips of leather."

Hearing voices, Beth came out of her room. Seeing Connor and Frank she smiled and told them, "It's great to see you again. I feel my journey is complete."

Frank went to her hugging her warmly and said, "You have the countenance of a queen."

Connor put his hand on her arm asking, "How are you feeling? Should you be resting?"

She answered, "I was resting but I wanted to see you two."

Briefly she related to McFadden her encounter with Ahriman and what she learned from the immortal being Cyrus. Connor took her hands in his asking, "You really defeated that demon on his turf?"

Beth gave a shy smile and nodded her head replying, "Yes, I think so. But there are still other dangers I must face."

Methos and his group had to hike several miles to the Spittal of Glenshee. Sensing the end of a long journey, they picked up their pace. At last, the small buildings came into view and other immortals still arriving. All sensed each other and the need to fight.

Duncan looked over to see his friend coming their way bringing immortals with him and most of them he knew.

Sensing Frank inside, Deahna ran past everyone and went to look for him.

The talk with Cyrus that night had brought a change in Duncan MacLeod. Methos greeted him first grasping his hand saying, "I told you I would see you again."

Duncan countered with, "But in Scotland? Methos, I thought you weren't coming."

He admitted, "I changed my mind and decided I wasn't going to let you have all the fun." He then asked, "Are there rooms in this lodge?"

Duncan replied, "No, sorry but this one is off limits."

With a sigh of irritation, Methos demanded, "We've traveled a long way and unless the Queen of England is in there, I want a room."

Together Frank and Connor emerged from the lodge while Deahna stayed inside with Beth. Frank said, "Methos you can't stay here right now. Set up camp with the rest on the hills or go back to town and stay there."

Pointing an accusing finger at him, Methos stated, "Don't start with me Frank, I know how you got the position of Grand Immortal."

"Because you didn't want it," Frank said back in warning tone.

Methos said, "You're damn right. So don't think I'll step in if something happens to you."

McFadden sighed heavily and said, "I would be honored if you did."

Walter Graham turned to McFadden asking the question everyone wanted to know, "When is this gathering going to start?"

Gesturing for Walter to follow, Frank walked towards the rest of the immortals and made this announcement, "Tomorrow will signal the start of the Gathering but no battles will take place yet. There will be a ceremony to begin the alignment process and then a short few hours to know who and what you are fighting for and against."

Methos leaned over to Connor and said, "A meet and greet, that's just great."

Connor gave a quiet chuckle and replied, "The only thing missing will be the beer and sandwiches."

McFadden finished announcing, "Now set up your camp and get plenty of rest." The weary immortals went in different areas to rest mentally but also preparing for what was to come.

]]]][[[[

The chosen watchers who were to observe the historic event made their way to Scotland. That evening the last flight into Perth brought Joe Dawson. His bones felt tired enough to dissuade him from attending but the significance was too great to pass up. The relief that Amy was safe made his heart lighter.

He missed being able to record what Duncan MacLeod was doing and what transpired to change world events. The whole group traveled together and helped each other. One car remained for rental and they all piled into it and drove to Glenshee.

They wearily got past the blockade and made it near the town. They took great care from disturbing any immortals not yet aware of their existence.

The watcher group found a house in the town of Glenshee and enough rooms to be comfortable. Joe looked at the phone number for Frank McFadden. The instructions were to call no one else.

It was now time to call him and seek an audience.

.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One **

There was silence as the sun rose and fog still draped the ground. Appearing as ghosts, the Immortals moved as one accord towards the ceremony dais where Frank McFadden stood wearing the dark green robes that signified him as The Grand Immortal. He held the staff with the meteorite attached at the top covered with a heavy cloth.

Deahna was there in the background and she broke the stillness with the sound of a gong. McFadden spoke with authority to those gathered around and instructed them on the rules they were to follow.

He said; "There must be control so that chaos will not take hold of us. A challenge becomes set when two from each side accept. There is no time limit. There will be no interference from anyone on your side. Because that match will become forfeit. There will be No exceptions! The Game must continue until all have met the obligation. All must acknowledge the Quickening."

The fog lifted showing confused faces intent on doing battle.

"This is the path before you our first day is one of acknowledgement and no challenges will be made."

McFadden continued saying, "Right now you are not enemies or friends. Do not choose with pride of whom you wish to fight." As he looked out on the sea of faces and eyes showed bright with barely contained excitement as they kept their adrenaline in check.

Cassandra spoke quietly, "The virtuous must defeat corruption."

Duncan MacLeod stood nearby and watched the gathering ceremony. It was not yet his time to speak. He could sense Beth's time was near and the babe might be born without him being there.

The gong sounded again and McFadden pulled the cloth from the meteorite. As he struck the staff into the dirt, the vibrations began cascading around the immortals and throughout the area. At once people were moving and shifting their place on the field.

The immortals began lining up in front of Duncan MacLeod. They were; Connor MacLeod, Carl Robinson, Ceirdwyn, Cory Raines, Matthew McCormick, Derek Worth, Kassim, Katya, Kit O'Brady, Walter Graham, Robert and Gina Valicourt, Claudia Jardine, Constantine, Michelle Webster, Amanda, Steven Keane, Gregor Powers, Everett Bellian, Terrence Coventry, Alex Raven, Reagan Cole, Katherine, Kyra, Jade, Jeremy Dexter and many others.

The other immortals lining up on Ahriman's side had a formidable leader by the name of Maldred. Their queen was Donelle, a woman of great malice and evil deeds. Next were; Quan, Annie Devlin, David Keough, Krieg, Krom, Willie Kingsley, Warren Cochrane, Benny Carbassa, Kenny, Felicia Martins, **John Kirin**/Kage, Enrique Grimaldi, Thane, Sorrell, Monaca, Jakob, Hazari, Suyukan, Jovana, Chiang, Vischet and other faces unknown.

The last one to step forward was Methos. He stood in the middle between the two groups searching in his heart for which way the urging would take him. The voice of Kronos and his brothers sounded in his ears, "Fight for us brother and win back our honor."

Methos fell to his knees with the agony of conflict warring in his soul. Maldred looked on with a sneer and although he wanted another soldier on his side, he recognized that this man might replace him as king.

Amanda looked at Duncan asking him, "Can we call to him? He must want to side with us?"

Duncan held his peace but looked over to Frank McFadden hoping to see a signal. But Frank only shook his head no. Still they watched him shuffle on his knees one way then another.

Nearby under a cover of trees in a camouflage tent were the watchers. Using high-powered binoculars, they all wrote down the names and which side they aligned with. Several notations made for immortals that had fallen off the radarscope of the Watcher organization.

They all held their breath to see which way Methos would go. A man standing on Ahriman's side caught Dawson's attention. He recalled Duncan had known and met with John Kirin. He wondered why he would change sides. Asking to use the computer laptop, he typed in the name and found this entry by his watcher.

"_May 5, 1997. John had been traveling a lot lately. He seemed to be trying to avoid this immortal following him. I looked him up and discovered an old nemesis had found my assignment. Akazi is very old and very evil immortal._

_June 6, 1997, Akazi had John trapped in this warehouse and they were arguing intently. Akazi drew his sword and challenged John to fight but John kept denying him and tried to leave. Forced to face him, John Kirin took out his sword and they began fighting. I could not see very well but John was backing down when Akazi pummeled him. Then John was fighting back harder than I ever saw him. John beat Akazi and took his head without hesitation. The quickening was harsh and long. A fire started so I went outside and waited for John. When he came out I saw his face briefly, his eyes were angry and hate filled. I fear he may have turned but only his actions will tell me for sure."_

"This is bad," thought Joe, "I wish I could send word to MacLeod."

Out on the arena, the morning waned as Methos groaned with pain looking at one side then the other, searching out faces and some kind of impulse to continue. Pushing himself back up to his feet, covered his face with his hands and cried out, "Kronos, You never really had any honor!"

Taking his hands away from his face, everyone could see the determination in his eyes as he painfully made his way towards Duncan MacLeod's group. When he got close enough, Amanda ran out and grabbed him in a hug. He hugged her back and said for her ears only, "I almost didn't make it."

Suddenly a cheer started out small then grew. Joe looked back onto the field to see Methos walking with Amanda. Joe Dawson gave a smile and said to the people in the tent, "I knew he would go to MacLeod's side."

The ceremony was ending for the afternoon after the long hours of standing and talking while all of the immortals aligned. When the final gong sounded across the bowl shaped field, one immortal detached from the group and ran full speed towards the lodge out of view.

]]]][[[[

Beth felt her labor pains come and go. Just to turn over in the small bed was difficult. "Grace," she said, "I can't do this."

Grace sat there and held her hand reassuring her saying, "Your body knows what to do the baby will be born."

A bang on the front door made both women start. The door shattered inward as Korbin came into the foyer with his sword ready. His eyes were red with anger and he shouted, "I've come for you bitch! You can't beat me this time!"

Grace grabbed her sword and stood in the bedroom doorway blocking his entry, she said with deadly promise, "You'll have to deal with me first."

The setting sun shone through the far window lit up Grace like some angelic being.

He sneered at her saying, "You must be ready to die!"

Grace moved towards him and maneuvered around the room keeping Korbin from Elizabeth's room. Korbin's anger unleashed upon the woman standing in his way and he attacked with wide sweeps of his blade.

Repeatedly his sword smashed through furniture in his way and Grace deflected any swipe that came close to her head.

Beth struggled to her feet and saw from the doorway the combat going on. Urging Grace on, she felt almost like her old self again. Grace was fighting for her life.

Korbin had Grace cornered and brought his sword high to strike her down, at that moment Duncan MacLeod arrived at the lodge and went through the broken door with his katana swinging at Korbin with a vengeance that would not be stopped.

The surprise and fear that showed in Korbin's eyes was enough to stop his actions. He said loudly, "I've already engaged this woman, you can't interfere Macleod."

Mac replied, "Conceder this tag wrestling. The gathering has changed the rules Korbin. I can kill you if I want to." Looking at Grace, he commanded her, "Go back with Beth."

Grace quickly ducked past Korbin who looked like he would kill her but the presence of Duncan kept his blade still.

With both women safely inside the next room, MacLeod turned his attention to Korbin, he dared him, "Well, aren't you going to attack me?"

Korbin hesitated thinking it over. The first woman would have been an easy kill and then that abomination of an immortal carrying an ill-omened child would have been next. As he edged towards the open door he said, "I'll wait for you in combat in front of the others."

MacLeod moved to intercept him saying, "No, I won't fight a coward on the field of honor. You will never see that place."

A scream came from the other room signaled the time getting closer. As Duncan looked away, Korbin jumped to the door and almost succeeded in escaping. MacLeod's sword came down hard and broke Korbin's hand that held his blade.

His yell was one of defeat. "You bastard, go ahead and cheat. Take my head and see what honor you'll have then."

Duncan held the man tightly to the floor put his sword on his neck informing him, "I'm not going to kill you, but Elizabeth is. It's her right to avenge her village and the life you destroyed."

Korbin laughed and said, "In her condition, she will never do it."

"We'll see and then you'll be the last to know." With that said, Duncan struck Korbin across the jaw knocking him out.

Going to the room, he opened the door and asked, "How close is it?"

Grace was just checking the progress of the birth. She nodded her head and replied, "Very close now, I could use your help."

"I'll be right back," he told her.

Duncan hunted around for a rope but settled on an electrical cord and cut it from the lamp. He dragged Korbin to the center of the room, tied him up hog style. He picked up a cloth from the floor and effectively gagged him. Taking both swords with him, he went to wash up. Minutes later, he sat on the bed holding Beth.

Grace instructed him, "First sit behind her and hold both of her hands."

Duncan did as she asked leaning Beth against his chest. He reached around and held her hands. By this time, her strength was almost gone. She could not look at him or speak. The contractions now measured her life and made her gasp and squeeze Duncan's hands harder.

Grace looked Duncan in the eye and indicated with her head towards Beth. He took the hint and began to talk in a low voice. "Beth, I want you to breathe in a pant. Keep breathing and don't push yet."

She nodded her head and tried to breathe in a pant that would help lessen the pain. Grace said, "That's good, now keep going like that and I'll get more towels."

Grace left the room for a moment and Duncan whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid my darling, you're going to live through this. I'm going to help you live."

Beth's voice quivered with fatigue, she asked, "Can I have some water?"

Grace came back in the room and hearing the request, went back to the kitchen and found a bottle of water. She returned and told Duncan, "Small sips only."

Beth took the bottle and greedily gulped the water down. Duncan held her back, saying, "Don't drink so much, it could make you throw up." He took the bottle away and Beth said, "It was enough."

"It's time." She said and pushed her back against Duncan harder and screamed a long breath and with such force, Grace rushed forward to receive the baby as it slid out between her legs.

Still holding her, Duncan looked at his son with sadness and happiness. He told Grace, "Don't cut the cord yet."

Wiping his face to help the babe breath, Grace wrapped a towel around his tiny body and laid him on Beth's stomach. "Look at your child," she commanded, "Look and tell me you will live for him."

Beth put her hand on his head and spoke gently, "Hi my little man, meet your father."

Grace kept the ties and knife ready but she was more concerned with how much Beth was bleeding. She kept changing the towels and packing fresh ones but it did not stop the flow.

Looking at Duncan she said, "Whatever you have planned, do it quickly."

Duncan nodded and said, "Alright, cut the cord now."

Beth pulled the baby higher to her and kissed his forehead saying, "I love you Evan and my spirit will always be with you."

With that moment finished, Grace tied and cut the umbilical cord. Duncan told her, "Take the baby and go as far as you can."

Wrapping the baby tightly in a blanket as it cried out, Grace looked at both immortal parents and understood what was to come. She took the infant and left the room.

Duncan slid out of the bed; wrapped Beth in a sheet picked her up in his arms. She felt so light that he doubted she was the same woman he held in his arms on all those nights of passion. He held her closer, willing her to live. Going into the next room where Korbin lay bound and awake now, his muffled voice was one of terror.

Beth opened her eyes and looked up at him saying, "Duncan, I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can, sweetheart," he reassured her, "Think of your son and how much you want to see him again."

Duncan knelt near Korbin and sat Beth on his knee. He took her sword from the floor and pressed it into her hands, urging "Come on now, here is your sword bring it down hard on his neck."

She said in a faraway voice, "I don't feel right. I can't sense you anymore." She struggled to stand but sank back to her knees.

Duncan commanded her, "You can do it Elizabeth quickly now while there's still time."

With the last of her strength, she raised her sword and let it drop on Korbin. The blade cut him but not deeply. "It won't work," she answered back "I have no strength left."

"Then I will help you," Duncan said kneeling behind her. He wrapped his hands around hers willing her some of his might. Raising the sword over Korbin's head he whispered into her ear, "Please baby, do this for me, I don't want to live without you in my life."

Korbin struggled in his bonds like a snared fish, his eyes wide with fear and defeat.

Finally, Beth gathered strength from Duncan, she said, "Korbin, for what you did to me and my people, you must die." Together they brought the sword down harder and it severed Korbin's neck.

Duncan jumped back and stood as far away as possible. He debated whether he should leave the room entirely. Beth fell over but held onto her sword. She looked up and said, "Duncan, I see the lights."

Slowly the quickening started, the body glowed, and the air seemed to dance around them, an electrical snake creped around the floor going around Elizabeth and sought out the nearest Immortal.

Duncan cried out, "No, no, not me." Going to Beth, he held her tightly and urged her, "Please Beth pull the quickening to you and will it to come into you."

The lightening hit him full force almost yanking them apart. Duncan held on for her life, screaming harder than before. His yell blended with her dying screams until the moment subsided and all became silent.

Grace heard the explosions and then the stillness that followed. She went back to the front room of the lodge still holding the crying infant. He was a hungry baby and she was prepared with formula but right now, she wanted to see if Elizabeth lived.

The sight of Duncan holding her and crying such tears of sorrow broke her heart. Grace knelt next to Duncan and holding little Evan, they grieved her passing. The light was fading outside and when Grace looked up at the sky, a star flashed brightly and stayed.

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two **

It was only the first day of the gathering but already there was tragedy. At nightfall, a small group stood giving comfort to each other; Frank and Deahna McFadden, Amanda Montrose, Methos, Grace Chandel, Connor and Duncan MacLeod.

The gravesite was in a secluded corner of the church at Glenshee. As the moon began to rise, they prepared her grave. They carefully wrapped her body with muslin and placed it in a hastily built coffin. Her face was showing pale and peaceful. All the mourners could see her body intact.

Frank McFadden spoke first, "This is a rare moment when immortals come together to bury one of their own. Most pass unnoticed but she was a gem beyond what I expected." His emotions took a hold of him and he stopped to wipe his eyes.

Deahna stepped forward and she took Frank's hand saying, "May her spirit wait for us in the dawn of time, our thoughts seek her 'till that place we too shall find."

Duncan stood closest to the coffin looking down, unmoving. She looked so serene.

Finally he spoke, "Too many memories haunted her." His voice choked up and he dropped to his knee saying, "May she have that peace now."

Methos went to him and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He was shaking as he continued to grieve. Having only known her briefly Methos said, "I think she was very strong and her heart was full of courage."

Quietly, Amanda began singing.

"_The twilight falls and light is fading,_

_I hear the call but am I sleeping…_

_I cannot stay, I'm going home,_

_The winding way, I must go home._

_The path before is a shadow,_

_This other world love can't follow._

_The memories wane as I cross over,_

_All under heaven draws me closer,_

_I lay down my sword, no more to fight,_

_I'm going home, this starry night."_

The baby Evan began crying in Grace's arms. She went to Duncan and said, "I was a witness to her beginning and her end. She did shine unselfishly."

Connor spoke last, "She had the most gracious presence. She was force to contend with and I can't believe she is gone."

Amanda came closer and put her hand on Duncan's arm. She said gently, "You need to let her go now so we can bury her."

Duncan allowed them to help him up but turning back one more time, he bent down and kissed her face, whispering, "Good-bye Beth, I'll see you in my dreams."

Amanda, Methos and Frank came forward. They set the lid on the coffin and held it while Frank carefully tapped the nails in place. Then everyone took a rope and lowered the coffin into the grave.

Duncan felt his heart going with her. When it was all the way in, each one dropped their rope and said, "Peace in the beyond."

The ceremony was complete. Deahna, Amanda and Grace turned away and walked to the cars parked on the street.

Together the men shoveled dirt into the grave to cover it completely. Working in silence, they walked around to pack the soil. Duncan spoke quietly, "I haven't a stone to mark your place, Beth."

"I'll get her one." Frank promised, "And I'll clear it with the church as well."

Duncan just said a quiet "thank you" and continued to place small stones around the perimeter.

They watched him a moment longer before Methos said, "The girls are waiting, we should go."

Frank agreed saying, "Even now Ahriman could be planning something devious."

"Can I just have a moment alone?" Duncan requested.

"Sure, cousin," said Connor, "We'll wait in front." He placed the katana near his feet saying, "Be careful."

The three men joined the women at the cars and took turns holding the sleeping baby.

Methos remarked, "For such a little guy, he has quite a presence doesn't he."

Amanda touched his little hand saying, "He is such a miracle."

Franks commanded, "This secret must remain within this tight circle. His birth has weakened Ahriman and there's a good chance we will defeat them all."

Duncan sat by her grave feeling in his heart such longings not wanting to let go. He whispered to her, "I just wanted more time. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise."

The moonlight shimmered around him playing tricks with his eyes. In his mind, he saw her smiling and laughing. Reaching out his hand to the images, he heard a whisper, "You could have her back. All you have to do is walk away."

A moment of hesitation made him shudder while Duncan questioned the price they would all pay if he abandoned them. The tears of grief dried upon his cheeks and a slow resolve crept into his heart. Standing tall and taking up his katana he said aloud, "I will never walk away."

As the demon presence departed, the feeling of love surrounded him. Duncan MacLeod was ready to stand with destiny.

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

On the second full day of the gathering, The Grand Immortal stood on the rise before the field of battle holding the staff containing the meteorite. The morning fog covered the area. The sky held the promise of rain.

The first row of challengers stepped forward to claim the right to battle.

Duncan looked upon the first to fight and issued this command in a booming voice, "We must fight as one!"

A gong sounded once and the challenge began. The first brave one to enter the arena was Derek Worth, a young immortal with the faith and heart of a lion.

The immortal to step forward on Ahriman's team was Sorrell. He was a hundred years old and fought with the strength of two men.

Both men saluted each other and then to McFadden. The challenge was accepted. As Derek faced his opponent, he remembered Duncan's words at dawn, "They think their hate makes them stronger than us. But we will defeat them with our strength of will."

Derek brought his mind to a calm state and circled Sorrell beginning his attack. His broadsword was quick and Sorrell blocked and countered it stepping aside then swinging his long rapier at Derek's head. He roared at his comrades, "Let me hear you!"

The chant began, "Kill! Kill!"

As Derek defended his head, Sorrell attacked even harder using all his strength, pushing him back. Everyone gave way and the circle grew wider as the two men fought.

Sorrell kicked and struck at Derek but missed as Derek jumped back blocked his sword and knocked it from his grasp. Sorrell then attacked with his fists grabbing Derek and head butting him.

Derek staggered shortly, shaking his head to clear his vision. By that time, Sorrell had his sword back and ran Derek though the stomach. In a moment time stopped, a light broke through the clouds and shined on Derek. He brought his sword up with both hands and across Sorrell's neck.

The shouts drowned out the voice of the Grand Immortal until the quickening started. It flashed silver and white. The sight made everyone hushed with awe. An energy wave spread across the small valley and settled upon Duncan MacLeod.

The quickening bolts of electricity sparked up and down Derek's body until he went to his knees. He felt no pain just a peace that he was victorious. He pulled Sorrell's sword free and held it up yelling out, "I am unbroken! I have won the prize to stay in the game."

Then the rain came down in torrents drenching everyone to the skin. Derek saluted and returned to his place.

His comrades took the body of the defeated immortal away. They did not grieve for him.

Duncan breathed a sigh of relief. The first test was over and their side had won. Amanda was by his side and she quietly leaned over to ask him, "Why did the quickening look like that? It was always whitish blue before."

He replied, "I don't know. The Grand Immortal told me everything would be different."

Frank McFadden tapped the staff twice then commanded, "The first challenge is won. Who will be the next challengers? Step forward."

From Ahriman's side Annie Devlin came forward with a gleam of hate in her eyes. Duncan swore under his breath and looked to see whom she was supposed to fight.

"No!" he yelled as Grace Chandel stepped forward.

McFadden said loudly, "No interference MacLeod, the choice is made."

Annie smiled wickedly and saluted first Grace then the Grand Immortal. She laughed and said, "Finally I can finish what I started and Duncan can't save you."

Grace replied, "Maybe he won't save you!" with that said, she sprang forward with her sword cutting Annie as she turned away.

Dancing back and looking at her arm she said, "That's the best you can do?"

Annie charged forward and struck at Grace with speed and accuracy with her short sword. Grace parried and kept moving around.

Both women fought as one and bravely countered each attack. Duncan felt his heart torn. He admired both and wanted them to live. Amanda understood his anguish and silently watched the battle.

Grace fell and rolled to her back as Annie came down with her sword. Grace blocked her and held tightly as it crept closer to her throat. Again, time seemed to stop when Grace closed her eyes and pushed with all her remaining strength. Annie fell down and Grace jumped forward to chop at her head before she could get back up.

Dripping with the rain, Grace stood up to receive the quickening. Like before, silver lightening flowed around her and in that moment she felt peace.

Duncan saw movement and watched Ahriman's side of immortals. Felicia stepped forward and prepared to attack Grace.

"Stop!" he commanded but Alex Raven ran to her defense stopping Felicia's sword.

Grace stepped back and said loudly, "I am unbroken! I win the prize to stay in the game." She walked back to her place and sank to her knees exhausted.

Alex said for all to hear, "I ask for this challenge."

Felicia sneered and answered, "I don't accept."

Unlocking her sword with Alex, she walked back to her place.

Looking at the entire line of pawns, Alex Raven called out, "Is there no one to accept my challenge?"

Monaca a knight advanced to the front row. She as old as Alex but she studied many forms of combat and martial arts. Her favorite weapon was a dragon scimitar.

Monaca saluted to Alex and she returned the salute then with acknowledgement to Grand Immortal.

Duncan called encouragement to her, "We are one, Alex, fight for me."

Monaca raised her sword and held her hand gracefully gesturing for Alex to attack first.

Calming her mind and focusing her strength, Alex waved her sword once and struck at her opponent. Monaca sidestepped and pivoted to her left and turned into Alex with a backswing catching her off guard.

Monaca's sword cut clean and quickly. Alex's neck looked intact and it was a second for everyone to realize what happened. Alex slowly went to her knees and let go of her sword as her head fell.

Monaca screamed victory and stood before her crowd to receive her quickening. It came after her as a silver dragon knocking her off her feet.

It was harsh and brought her a pain that she relished. It was the first power that she gained for their side. Monaca jumped to her feet and cried out, "I am unbroken! I win the prize to stay in the game!"

Amanda saw the shock of the crowd and said, "She was a good fighter."

"I know" Duncan said, "It's as if I have lived this moment already." Standing taller, he called out to his friends, "We must not despair. We will be victorious!"

They cheered back to dispel the sadness when Alex Raven fell. Two friends reverently picked up her body and took it aside.

Gregor Powers walked to the center of the arena and Duncan was saddened to see his friend John Kirin step to the fore from the other side. Frank told him months ago that some friends might have changed.

The two immortals accepted the challenge and saluted. Facing each other, Gregor sized up his opponent in a second. John attacked furiously with wide sweeps of his sword. Gregor blocked and retreated. Again, John struck and Gregor blocked.

In frustration, John yelled at him, "Is this a coward I fight?"

Pulling out his small dagger Gregor smiled and said, "I'm an artist."

Then satisfied with his assessment, Gregor attacked with sword, dagger, and both hands with all his strength. He pushed him to the left side. Their swords scraped and locked together. Gregor kicked out and pushed hard enough to bring up his dagger. Before John could block, the dagger pierced his heart.

Gregor pulled it out and spun around to cut off John's head. Following through the swing, he pivoted and came to rest near the opposing side.

As the quickening started, Gregor felt the true nature of John's soul. An evil energy made him stagger. Flashes of his atrocities came to his mind that threatened to corrupt him. The quickening became two separate entities that fought as silver and black.

Gregor fell to his knees crying out his struggle within. Another flash of light came behind him striking full force on his head going through his body. The conflict within his soul went on for several minutes. Duncan could feel his pain but could do nothing to help.

All became quiet. With effort Gregor stood up and raised his sword and declared, "I am unbroken. I win the prize to stay in the game."

Suddenly a spear flew across the arena from far away and struck the Grand Immortal. However, he saw it coming just in time to turn taking the spear in his back. It missed his heart and the evil forces prepared to rush the dais.

The lightening clamored overhead showing Duncan's forces were ready to defend. All the swords raised and the shouts were deafening.

Deahna came to him and pulled the spear out. She helped him to stand tall and in control. Frank held onto the staff until the mob retreated. Facing the crowd she called out, "I challenge the one who threw this."

Feeling his strength return, she let him go and took out her sword. Walking before them and looking intently at every face, her eyes stopped on Jakob. She pointed at him saying, "You! Come forward."

Jakob stepped past his comrades and replied, "You are not one of those named to fight."

She told him, "You attacked a Grand Immortal. I challenge you to fight me in fairness or be executed."

With that ultimatum, he agreed and turned to face the now recovered immortal and saluted asking, "If I defeat her, will there be no more challenges for me?"

Frank saluted back saying, "That's a big if, but I will agree." He looked at his wife with confidence telling her, "Don't be long, dear."

She smiled and saluted turning quickly attacking without further warning. Her sword cut him and Jakob barely got out of the way of more damage. He realized she was a well-trained fighter. Her looks hid a warrior. Stumbling back, he blocked her continuous attacks as she kept him on the defensive.

She used all her body, her sword, free hand, legs and feet to advance on Jakob until she forced him to his knees. Holding his sword before him as a shield, he pleaded for mercy.

She paused long enough to say, "My mercy is to send you beyond this place."

When Deahna raised her sword to take his life, Maldred called out, "You will not survive this gathering!"

She quickly followed through knocking Jakob's sword aside cutting his head clean from his shoulders. The mist crept slowly from the body and then the lightning began.

The reverberation between Deahna, the meteorite and the power of the quickening brought on an atmospheric wind that cleared the sky.

The challenges continued as the sun traveled over backdrop. The count of wins and losses on both sides was crucial. As the light went behind the hill, a gong sounded signaling an end to the gathering for that day. The immortals from both sides cleared the dead and paid homage to their passing.

Back at the lodge with his closest friends, Duncan went to Cassandra and motioned he wanted to hold Evan. She relinquished the babe and told him, "Your friends kept a mighty powerful secret when I saw them."

He sat down in the chair looking at the tiny face. It brought him some peace after the day's events. He told her, "It has to be this way. No one else can know. Any quickening gained by their side might give Ahriman more information than we want."

Frank McFadden spoke up, "The demon knows he didn't prevent the birth so it cannot attack him openly. We must keep the most trusted to guard over him."

Amanda said, "I can rotate tomorrow and stay with Evan."

"No," Duncan said as he looked unwavering into her eyes, "I want you by my side. Grace has fought and won. She will stay tomorrow."

Connor sat next to his clansman asking, "What can I do to protect him?"

Duncan nodded and quietly said, "Your turn will come soon but first you have to pass the trial."

Connor smiled in agreement and replied, "That won't be a problem."

Frank looked sharply at them and said, "These combats are not a game. We have lost good immortals today."

"I wonder how long before I have a challenge," Said Amanda, "I want some more practice before then."

"I'll give you some training later," Duncan assured her. "You're going to have to be very good to defeat their queen."

Deahna told them, "We should all continue working out and preparing for combats."

"Can everyone get a partner and we will run through some techniques." Frank told them, "Tomorrow will be even tougher challenges."

As the night deepened, the demon held audience with his minions. Revealing a dagger engraved with curses and runes, he gave it to Hazari. Hissing a request into his ear, Hazari nodded and smiled wickedly.

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

During the night, a small figure crept upon the tent with a sleeping immortal inside. A sharp undersized sword rose above Alice Moran's head. As her eyes opened it came down as fast as a guillotine.

Kenny stood back and his face changed and contorted with the quickening that followed him as he made his escape.

Other immortals nearby became alerted to the event and summoned The Grand Immortal to the scene. There were footprints and a charred tent. All he said was, "We will deal with this at first light."

When dawn approached, all combatants assembled before the Grand Immortal as he stood on the dais and announced, "An atrocity has been committed. This was a crime against the rules of the Gathering and the game."

He pulled the cloth off the meteorite and held the staff high. Calling out, Frank instructed them, "The immortals not guilty, step forward."

All the immortals moved forward as one accord except one. A boy standing next to Maldred did not move. He looked startled when McFadden called his name.

"Kenny, stand before me and be judged."

All the immortals moved back as Kenny moved towards the dais with a sneer on his face.

Frank McFadden said, "You are accused of an unwarranted killing of Alice Moran without the rule of fairness. How do you plead?"

Standing before the Grand Immortal he said, "I'm innocent."

Frank looked thoughtfully at the boy and asked him, "So you gave Alice, the chance to pick up her sword and defend herself?"

Kenny angrily said, "It's always been this way!" He looked around at all of the immortals gathered and gave an impassioned plea, "I have done only what all of you did. Some would kill me because all they see is a victim. But I killed first and grew stronger to stay alive and in the game."

The Grand Immortal gazed at him sadly and lowered the staff commanding him, "Touch the meteorite."

Unaware of the meteorite's control Kenny brazenly reached out to grasp the rock so sure in his right to survive at all costs.

"No," said Amanda quickly coming forward she implored, "Sir, he is not responsible I am. I was his teacher."

McFadden told her, "He has taken enough heads to know what you tried to teach him was true. The meteorite will decide."

Amanda saw no way out for him and nodded for Kenny to proceed. All the immortals strained forward to see what would happen.

When Kenny grabbed hold of the stone, the power of the meteorite pierced his soul. He cried out and let go dropping to his knees haunted by those he killed. Their voices crowded his mind and the ones who were truly innocent showed him the horror of his deeds. Lifting his head up, he cried out for mercy.

The Grand Immortal said, "He has been judged and the execution will now take place." He looked at Amanda and ordered her, "You must be the one."

Amanda looked at him with shock saying, "No, I won't do it."

As a friend, McFadden stepped closer to her and said, "If you will not do it than Duncan MacLeod must."

Kenny grabbed her leg pleading, "Please Amanda you must. I don't want to be with anyone else."

With tears in her eyes she requested, "Is there no other way? Is a Trial by combat possible?"

He shook his head saying, "No, this is not part of the Gathering. His quickening will gain nothing for your side."

She looked next to Duncan imploring, "You are King for us. Can you do nothing to spare him?"

Duncan came up to her and said, "This is a kindness you must do for him. Can't you see how Kenny is suffering?" He reached down to the crying boy touched his head lightly and then took away the small sword still dark with Alice's blood. "Do it now." He quietly told her walking away.

Kenny knelt there sobbing his anguish and his eyes pleading for Amanda to forgive him.

She brought her sword up and with tears streaming down her face, swung straight at his neck. Kenny head fell forward and his spirit finally released from his lifelong torment, his quickening glowed white.

The lightning struck Amanda as she shook and cried with the energy and power. She saw his memories and felt his presence. She saw what he would have become if his first death had been later in life. She saw where she had failed him as a teacher. Last, she felt his soul now protected and completely at peace.

Weak with sorrow, Amanda stumbled towards her place; Duncan caught her up in a hug holding tightly giving her strength. Whispering comfort, he said, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

She held firmly onto him sobbing until her emotions spent. At last, she could release him and stand on her own. The chosen sentry took the body aside and covered it up.

With the morning marked by the betrayal and an execution, a somber mood now spread through the arena. The Grand Immortal waited long enough until he felt the gathering could continue. He went back to the dais and held the staff up calling for order. Pulling the cloth from the meteorite He announced, "This is the third day of the Gathering and the next challenge must continue."

Bringing the staff down on the earth it sent a wave of energy wave out over the crowd then it came back. A summons seemed to take hold and two immortals came forward to do battle for their side.

Benny Carbassa and Claudia Jardine stood and saluted each other and then McFadden. They had never met before but a compulsion took hold and they had only the battle on their mind.

Three years ago at Duncan's request, Kyra trained Claudia to use a sword and her common sense. Benny had only his wits and cons that got him this far. His fighting skills with a sword were limited.

She held an Ichigo Tensa Zangetsu Sword. It was a simple yet elegant and deadly weapon. Benny had just a broad sword he had stolen on his trip to the gathering. In his heart, he could never measure up or even believe all the lessons Duncan had tried to teach him.

Duncan watched Claudia and was pleased with her progress and the fact that she was brave enough to enter the arena. He could hear in his mind her rendition of Claire de Lune, while he watched the combat.

Claudia advanced and tapped swords with Benny testing his strength. He just tapped back looking for a way to trip her.

As Claudia moved back and forth twirling her sword around Benny, he followed and circled her in return. She suddenly let go with a lunge and the strap woven into the handle gave her an extra two inches. The blade glided forward and neatly sliced Benny's shoulder.

Screaming and dropping his sword, he threw a dart that he kept hidden which struck Claudia in the arm. She pulled it free but some poison already injected.

With fierceness in her eyes, she switched hands and came after Benny as he bent down to retrieve his weapon. She caught him off guard and cut his neck so cleanly that his body stayed bent at the waist.

Her foot came up and pushed it over. Feeling the poison cloud her mind, the quickening now came for her with a silver intensity that almost sent her spinning. She convulsed with electricity until the poison left her body. More energy seemed to circle the arena finding MacLeod's sword and causing it to glow.

The intensity made her scream as she held up her sword and proclaimed, "I am unbroken. I win the prize the stay in the game!"

Duncan almost applauded her victory. He was so proud of her and wanted to tell her. Nevertheless, this would be a long day of battles and congratulations would have to wait.

As the noise around the arena began to quiet down, Felicia stepped forward, surveyed the other side and sneered at them.

Robert whispered to his wife, "What do you think?"

Gina whispered back, "Yeah, I can take her."

The petite woman strode into the arena holding her sword lightly while pretending to be fragile. She looked at the Grand Immortal and said, "I accept this challenge."

Felicia looked her over for a moment then agreed, "I will fight her, and win."

The two women circled each other in a cat like fashion. Felicia twirled her sword and taunted, "What were you thinking of by challenging me?"

Gina answered with her sword as she attacked. Her feet shuffled forward quickly as her blade made contact with Felicia. They traded hits until their arms grew tired, and spots of blood trickled down their bodies mingled with sweat. Felicia closed in, locked her sword up with Gina, and in a test of strength, she pushed the small woman in reverse as her feet scraped a backwards path.

Gina held strong until suddenly giving way, she allowed her opponent to pass her up. She dropped her sword in a manner Robert recognized and he cheered loudly. Remaining focused, Gina quickly brought her sword up as Felicia turned to attack. Sidestepping her, Gina chopped with a dexterity that no one could suspect.

A long cut appeared on Felicia from her chin to the back of her neck. Gina pivoted to avoid the spray of blood. She held her sword high to welcome the quickening.

The energy snaked around the body and a mist lifted her off the ground. She called out, "I am unbroken! I win the prize to stay in the game!"

As the silver lightning traveled up and down her body, she collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily.

Everyone from Ahriman's side gasped with disbelief and a roar of anger started loudly calling for Gina's head. Three men came forward with their swords out ready to attack Gina. With a heated bellow, Maldred pushed to the front and came after her as well.

Duncan looked on with horror and called to McFadden to intervene but closer to the action appeared Methos with his Ivanhoe slid out of its sheath and blocked Maldred's attack. All five immortals stood around Gina as she remained curled up not daring to look up.

Methos said with a sneer of disgust, "Maldred go back to your side."

"Or what?" he challenged, "We have gained so little for our side. This whole gathering is fixed and I will no longer put up with your rules!"

In a show of defiance, Methos pointed the sword at his throat asking him, "Then you want to challenge me?"

Maldred replied with arrogance, "Know this old one, if you kill me you _will_ take my place as Ahriman's king."

The Grand Immortal strode forward with the staff before him saying, "Everyone return to your place. Any insubordination will be judged." Holding the meteorite closer to Maldred, he asked him, "If you doubt the fairness of this Gathering touch the stone. It will show only truth."

Maldred thought it over and declined the offer. He said, "My immortals are stronger and have every right to win."

With coolness born from thousands of years on earth, Methos told him, "That may be true out there but here you are all weak." He stared him down before returning to his place.

Maldred went back to his side and motioned for his warriors to stand closer. He urged them, "They must not gain any more power for their side." He looked hard at them and demanded, "Watch and fight as they do, with control."

Krom spoke up, "I am ready for the next challenge and I will win."

When the Grand Immortal returned to the dais he announced, "The next round will begin. Challengers, step forward." He struck the staff on the ground and an energy wave went out.

Steven Keane felt a pull and came forward. Krom jumped out of the crowd and met Steven half way to the dais. The grand Immortal looked at both men and sensed and uneven match. He asked Steven, "Do you accept this challenge?"

Standing near Krom, Steven felt his passion was strong enough. He answered, "I accept."

Both immortals saluted each other and moved towards the center of the arena. A warrior from the Netherlands, Krom stood over six feet. Steven was slightly shorter but he wore hard leather armor and lacings around his hands and arms. He held the **Tritonia **sword.

Krom held up his long sword and waited. Steven stood still watching his opponent. The clouds grew thicker and a mist settled upon all that watched. Amanda whispered to Duncan, "You fought Steven how good are his abilities?"

He replied, "He has a chance if his heart remains strong."

The wind blew harder as the men circled one another with their swords pointing forward. With precise timing, Steven lunged forward and Krom parried and swung back around. A clang of metal sound echoed from the impact.

Steven held on tight keeping his body and feet moving in accord with Krom. The mist turned into a driving rain running in rivulets off their bodies. Water flew off the blades as they fought harder.

Again, Steven battled and beat Krom back towards his side until the yells from Ahriman's legion distracted him. An opening became clear and Krom twisted his sword free and maneuvered under Steven's guard. The blade cut through the leather and sliced his side.

Grunting with pain, Steven dropped his arm and moved away. Krom pursed him relentlessly around the arena. Steven brought up his sword and blocked each swing with his good hand.

Duncan cried out in a loud voice, "Remember Steven what I told you."

Steven looked up briefly and nodded his head. As his cut began to heal, he took the hilt of his sword with both hands halting his retreat. He brought the sword down with his entire strength cutting through Krom's right hand.

Screaming in pain Krom willed the pain away retrieving his sword from the ground. He backed away pulling it free, he let the dead hand drop.

He circled Steven and summoned a darker power within. Charging forward with a war cry, he quickly swung parallel back and forth until pushed his challenger back. Steven parried and struck back harder in defense.

Krom brought his sword down with force and sliced through Steven's arms. In slow motion, he sank to his knees. The sword struck into the ground point down and the hilt propped up his torso in a surreal display. With one fierce swipe, Krom took the head as well.

Amanda screamed and hid her face. Methos looked on in sadness for the warrior he respected. Duncan wiped his eyes feeling the loss deeply.

Krom stood back and held out his sword saying, "I am unbroken and I win the prize to stay in the game."

The lighting shimmered and went through Steven's body and then to Krom. It lifted him up while the mist swirled around the arena. A silver shower of sparks seemed to rain down and a patch of sun briefly lit up the body. An energy snake made its way towards Maldred's sword as he touched the ground allowing it to travel up the blade. The quickening ended abruptly and Krom fell to the mud. Getting up slowly, he dragged his sword with him while Ahriman's side cheered.

Three sentries rushed forward to claim Steven's body and take him from the battlefield. Duncan pondered the words of Cyrus, "To defeat Ahriman's legion in combat you will have to command the best and risk losing those close to you." He fought Steven once so he understood and respected him. Steven's death felt like his failure.

The remaining combats did little to lift the spirits for Duncan's side. Their wins paled in comparison to the loss of friends.

The rain soon washed the blood into red rivulet's that joined with a small creek. A gong sounded as the sunset broke through and lit up the arena with a deep red glow.

Both armies retreated to lick their wounds and train for the next day. Ahriman set in motion a plan to ensure success and death for one so cherished by Duncan MacLeod.

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

The next morning bright sunlight brought a promise of good weather. The mood was better as Duncan MacLeod's friends prepared for battle. They stood around outside the lodge waiting for him to emerge. Meanwhile they speculated on some secret weapon against Ahriman.

Inside Duncan was holding Evan and instructing Grace, "Yesterday it looked like they might be arranging for an all out attack."

Cassandra suggested, "Let me stay with him today."

He thought it over for a minute then agreed, "Yes, it might be better for two immortals to guard him."

He kissed the babe before handing him to her and took his sword going quickly out the door. Mentally he prepared for the day ahead. The group quietly surrounded him and together they walked to the combat arena.

From across the bowl shaped valley, they could see the opposition waiting for them. The Grand Immortal was slow to take the dais, but when he was in place, he removed the cloth and struck the staff in the ground causing a ripple effect.

From Maldred's side Suyukan strode forward with the confidence of age and experience. Then Kyra stepped out between the front rows causing a surge of excitement. Both sides cheered loudly feeling they would win a victory.

Tall, dark haired Suyukan glanced at Kyra and went closer to the Grand Immortal, she said, "I accept this challenge."

Kyra came up behind her and stated, "I accept as well so let's fight."

She turned to walk to the center of the battlefield when Suyukan drew out her sword. The noise rang out and Kyra drew out her sword equally fast turning back around. Suyukan's long arms reached out farther and her sword tip brushed her hair as Kyra dropped down and deflected the attack.

Then she danced her way to the center of the arena tapping Suyukan's sword side to side. Almost even in stature and strength the two women fought but Kyra appeared the most experienced and precise keeping ahead of Suyukan's blade. She used all her techniques on practicing defense tactics as if she were having a workout session. Then tiring of the match she began to attack in earnest.

Suyukan's weakness became immediately apparent. Kyra commented between blocks and assault, "Your training has been lacking don't you think so?"

Perspiring with effort, Suyukan gave no reply as she parried Kyra's attacks with slower reaction every minute.

Her final strike brought Suyukan to her knees and Kyra knocked the sword from her hands. Spinning around for momentum, she beheaded Suyukan in one quick stroke. The body fell over and the mist of the quickening began.

]]]][[[[

The sound of breaking glass startled Grace and Cassandra. Taking up her sword, Cassandra went to investigate. The immortal intruder stayed just out of her sight as she went from room to room searching.

A scream from Grace made Cassandra turn back and she ran towards the nursery. The scene inside that room chilled her. Across the space, Grace had her sword but the intruder stood over the cradle with his dagger raised above baby Evan and his sword in the other hand.

Taking a step closer Grace told him, "You will never leave this room alive."

Hazari declared, "I have the advantage and you cannot stop me." He raised his dagger higher to bring it point down into the infant.

Behind him, Cassandra lunged forward to run her sword into Hazari's side and just as quickly Grace jumped to attack and chopped his head off.

"Hurry!" Grace commanded her and pushed the body out of the way.

Cassandra grabbed Evan out of the cradle and left the room as the quickening began. The lightning went around the small room exploding objects and blowing out a window.

Grace yelled and convulsed with each hit of electricity. She saw the evil through this immortal and sensed the demon's anger.

]]]][[[[

At the gathering arena, Frank McFadden turned his eyes to the lodge in the distance. Duncan looked away from the combat long enough to see McFadden's interest shift. Frank whispered to his wife and she left the area. Duncan went to follow her but a shout from Frank brought him back.

He shook his head saying, "It's being taken care of."

The silver lightning struck Kyra elevating her off the ground. It went up her body and around her head like a crown. In the distance, she could sense another quickening and felt something important take place. More energy flowed into Duncan's sword. As the mist lowered her to the ground she said, "I am unbroken! I win the prize to stay in the game."

]]]][[[[

The end of the quickening left Grace unsettled. She felt emotionally sick from the experience. Cassandra came back into the blood-splattered room asking, "Who _was_ that guy?"

Grace answered, "It doesn't matter now. I don't want to talk about it."

Cassandra laid the quiet baby on the only clean furniture there and went to pick on the sword of the departed. She looked at it closely and said, "I recognize these marking."

Next, she looked at the dagger and her sharp intake of breath made Grace glance her way. "What is it?" she asked.

Cassandra took a spare cloth and picked it up near the tip of the blade. Pointing to the handle and cutting edge she said, "See the runes? This dagger is of an evil nature created to cause great harm to anyone stabbed by it. It can kill both mortal and immortal"

Grace picked Evan up and took the diaper bag with her saying, "I'm moving him to another room."

Cassandra agreed, "I feel that this is just the beginning."

At once, an alarm went through them as another immortal approached the lodge. Cassandra went to the shattered window and looked out. She called to Grace, "It's Deahna."

]]]][[[[

As Ahriman's side raged in anger and held their swords high, Duncan's side cheered back in defiance. The Grand Immortal shouted for order calling out, "The next round of combat will commence."

The cheering and shouts continued as Carl Robinson and Nyklus Goyavich came forward simultaneously to stand before the dais and declare their acceptance.

Nyklus saluted and then said, "It will be an honor to kill you."

Carl laughed at him and said, "By all means Niki, I've been waiting for you." He swung his sword around once and beckoned with his free hand saying, "Come and get it."

Nyklus circled him sneering and taunting, "I have a slow death planned for you." He jumped at Carl bringing his sword down hard enough to cause him to drop to his knee absorbing some of the force and to keep his sword from shattering.

Down on one knee with his weapon pushing back, Carl held his own against the immortal as tall and strongly built. The two men pushed back against the other until Carl gave way again and rolled backwards out of range.

Nyklus followed aggressively swinging his weapon around and side to side. His feet turned towards him and Carl blocked him again. He held Nyklus at bay hilt against hilt, then kicking out against his opponent's ankle, tripped him up.

As Nyklus went down rolling on the ground, he pulled his sword away then pointed it up as Carl bent down to attack. Unfortunately, he took a blade between the ribs. He heard Amanda yell for him to give ground. Grunting with pain, he backed away watching Nyklus get up and advance.

"You cannot beat me!" Niki yelled in anger.

Looking at his hand to judge the flow of blood, Carl ignored the pain and focused on the immortal before him. He backed away until the bleeding stopped. Wiping his hand clean on his trousers, he held his sword with both hands. He shouted, "Come on! Come on!"

Nyklus ran at him and brought his sword around for the kill. Carl sidestepped and blocked at the same time. He spun around and backhanded his sword cutting off Nyklus's head in one quick slice.

Carl closed his eyes to wait for the quickening. His arms spread wide and he took it all in. The silver energy struck him with a power he had never felt before. It made him euphoric and sensitive to all immortals. As the energy flowed towards Duncan's katana, it shocked him causing him to let go as it levitated and fell to the ground.

Carl raised his head and shouted, "I am unbroken! I win the prize to stay in the game." Returning to his place behind the others, he reached out and touched Amanda's cheek saying, "Thank you." His eyes met Duncan's and he nodded approval.

At once, the atmosphere changed and electricity filled the air. The opposing forces chanted, "Quin, Quin, Quin!"

A tall and hard-bodied immortal stepped forward from the horde of evilness. He held up a large war axe advancing on the dais.

Methos went to meet him, but Connor held him back. "Not this time, my friend." He said in a raspy voice, "I claim this challenge."

Methos argued, "I know his style of fighting and I can beat him."

Connor moved quickly past him and said with a grin, "So can I."

The figure of Quin towered over Connor while they stood before the dais ready to accept the challenge.

Duncan said to Methos, "He wouldn't agree to the fight if he didn't think he could win."

Methos grunted and replied, "He just wants all the glory."

The Grand Immortal questioned Connor, "Are you sure this is the battle for you?"

With his distinct laugh, he answered, "Why not? I feel like a good work-out."

Quin said nothing and circled Connor swinging his heavy axe side to side in a pendulum motion.

Connor held his katana ready and watched his opponent. Studying which hand he favored and his footing preferences.

With a roar, Quin brought his axe closer to Connor with each swing. Then he ran right at him making the highlander back away. Connor dodged the axe knocking it off target until he saw a clear shot. He ducked lower and lunged with his weapon under Quin's guard to score deeply into his flesh.

The axe changed direction and sliced downward cutting Connor's arm. Both men stepped back and showing blood on their garments. Connor moved closer, and then out of range, his katana guarding his side and neck as he blocked the axe making and sparks fly. Quin waited until Connor came close enough to feint attacking his torso then he brought the axe slicing the air above Connor's head.

Connor dropped then rolled to the side and cut deeply into Quin's knee as he stood up. The large man began to crumble but even on his knees, Quin still blocked all of Connor's frontal attacks. Connor jumped back then lunged forward when the axe missed him again.

As the large man stood up, Connor swiftly went behind him and made another cut to his back. Quin yelled in pain and shifted his body to counter attack. However, the highlander was already two steps ahead.

Without hesitation, Connor spun around to the front, struck upwards, and beheaded him with the razor sharp katana. He stepped away as the head came off and the quickening began.

At once, the mist surrounded him and Connor yelled out when the silver lightning struck him many times. The power radiated over the good immortals and their cheers began cascading through the valley.

He landed on his feet abruptly, bent his knees in a bow and stood up. He looked with piercing eyes at the opposition and said, "There can be only one."

The cheers from his side overwhelmed Maldred's army and their shouts of scorn.

Connor took Quin's axe with him walking from the battlefield. It took four immortals to drag the body away. The sky began to cloud over but parted allowing a ray of sunshine to penetrate illuminating an immortal.

She came forward walking to the Grand Immortal and said, "I am chosen." She wore clothes from an ancient time when she fought with the Iceni tribe. Her hair plaited in a long braid with ceremonial lines and symbols painted on her face.

The Grand Immortal called out, "Who will challenge her?"

From the ranks of Maldred soldiers, a woman stepped out between her brethren wearing a chain mail shirt and canvas slacks. With short stocky white hair, she painted her face with circle tribal markings.

She advanced with purpose on her face and spoke up, "I accept this challenge."

Ceirdwyn agreed and saluted. They moved to the center of the arena and circled each other while swinging their swords and stretching their arms.

Jovana asked her, "What tribe are you?"

Ceirdwyn answered, "Iceni tribe, and you?"

She replied, "Avars from Dagestan."

Ceirdwyn touched her blade to her forehead and said, "We come from honor but fight on different sides."

Jovana intoned, "My honor is sacred," and then she attacked.

In a ballet of steel, they joined blades pushing against each other. Then Ceirdwyn scrapped her sword down the length of the other blade causing sparks to emit.

Jovana stepped back and swung her scimitar again at her opponent, which she parried and countered another attack. Screaming her war cry, Jovana held her sword tightly attacking furiously driving Ceirdwyn back until she accidently tripped and went down.

Regaining her balance, Jovana came at her slicing the air as Ceirdwyn blocked her every transition. Feeling the momentum shift, Ceirdwyn moved against Jovana with quick cuts until she fell from the skillful onslaught.

"This fight is finished," she said and knocked the scimitar from her hand.

"No!" yelled Jovana.

Ceirdwyn did not waver and followed through with her sword and quickly beheaded her. Freed from her body, Jovana' quickening circled Ceirdwyn in a tribal war dance sending sparks and lightening up to the clouds. It began to rain. Duncan's katana glowed in the sheath.

The other combats went by in quick succession. They carried the loser off the battlefield and the winner celebrated. The evening ended and Duncan's side became stronger by all the power gained through the quickenings. Their mood was one of victory.

The opposing side glowered from across the expanse showing their displeasure at the corpses piled up behind them. As the final gong sounded, they turned their backs and together swore vengeance against Duncan MacLeod.

Late into the night, Maldred held court with the favorites and Ahriman's influence urged them to attack and get back the _dagger of fatality_.

]]]][[[[

The chosen inner circle made their way to the lodge after dark. When they looked inside, they saw a lot of damage. Grace and Cassandra gave an account of the attack.

Duncan sat down looking ghostly white with the visual image of a man holding a dagger above his son's body intent on killing him. When he touched the dagger, he could feel the negative energy.

Methos went to the room Deahna assigned him shortly after Evan's birth. He came to understand why the lodge remained off limits the first day.

His back was to the door when he heard someone enter. Turning around he saw Cassandra standing there holding a sword pointed at him. For a brief moment, she looked like she might attack him.

He calmly asked her, "What is it, Cassandra?"

She walked forward pushing the sword at him and in a demanding tone said, "Look at this. The markings, do you recognize it?"

Methos tried not to flinch and took the sword from her closely examining it under the light.

Then he remembered and nodded saying, "Yes, this was used by an immortal that I rode with after…the others."

"You rode with him," she accused, "and you didn't even know he was here?"

"I didn't scrutinize the other side," he answered. "Or," Methos speculated, "He could have taken it from someone I rode with."

She opened the door and commanded, "See his face and tell me."

Methos followed her out the back door to the yard, to the body and head covered up. Pulling back the sheet, Methos saw and recognized the immortal that attacked the lodge that day.

Giving a quiet whistle he said, "Yeah, that's him." Turning to go back inside he explained, "I used to call him Hazari the Hundred."

He stopped short and looked closely at Cassandra asking, "Did you get his quickening?"

She shook her head and told him, "No, Grace did."

"Shit!" he exclaimed rushing inside past everyone and began searching every room until he found MacLeod. He demanded, "Where is Grace Chandrel?"

Duncan answered, "She went outside for supplies from the car. What is this about?"

Methos pulled him aside and told him, "She received Hazari's quickening and that is bad news." He went to a window and peered out in the darkness commenting, "She may be compromised."

Duncan called to Connor asking him, "Go look for Grace outside and help her if necessary."

"Sure," Connor replied going to the front door.

While he waited Methos insisted, "We should think about relocating."

A short time later, Connor came back inside with Grace right behind him. They were carrying boxes of food. Talking the box from her, Methos commanded, "I need to talk to you."

He pulled her into an adjoining room and sat her down. Studying her face he questioned, "What do you remember about the quickening?"

She looked uncomfortable and replied, "It was very sickening. I don't think I will ever be the same."

He took her arms and held them tightly asking, "What do you feel? Will you change sides?"

She put her head back laughing, "Is that all you fear?" Pushing him away and standing up she said to him, "No, I'm not changing sides." She glared at him, "Unlike some immortals, I know how to stand true."

Showing her revulsion she told him, "You should fear me killing you in your sleep." She walked away and out of the room leaving him there in stunned silence.

A shudder ran through Methos with the memory of the same thing Hazari once told him a thousand years ago.

He sat down and leaned back in the chair thinking of alternatives. Duncan came in the room and asked him, "Well? Is she alright?"

Methos sighed and said, "Yeah, she's going to be fine. But now I need to watch my neck around her."

However, Duncan agreed with his previous suggestion, "Maybe you're right. We should change to a different location."

He went room to room telling everyone his decision, "Pack what you can we are moving."

As they carried out luggage to pack the car, Michelle Webster came up to Amanda asking her, "Where are you going?"

"Sweetie, I can't tell you," she replied, "In the morning we'll be back."

"I can't stand all these secrets," Michelle complained, "You never spend any time with me and you won't tell me what's going on."

Duncan came outside next and saw Michelle. He went over and put a hand on her shoulder telling her, "I know this isn't an easy situation but we are looking out for you."

He called over Everett Bellian who walked the perimeter of the camp. Turning Michelle towards him, Duncan instructed, "Make sure Michelle gets safely back to her tent."

Amanda gave her a quick hug telling Michelle, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Michelle allowed Everett to lead her away but looked back watching the activity knowing it was something very important.

In the middle of the night when all else was quiet, a girl stood outside the camp looking at the waning moon. She was crying and talking to someone. An unseen entity consoled her saying, "You are special but if you fight on Duncan MacLeod's side you will lose."

The red mist enveloped her and showed her a scene of a possible death. She fought at the gathering arena and fell to the sword of Donelle. Then it whispered, "Join my side and if you fight, they won't dare kill you."

It showed her another scene where she walked on the battlefield with Ahriman's immortals cheering for her. She held a bright steel sword and no one challenged her. Michelle smiled and relished the scene. She clapped and danced around inside the red fog.

It guided her closer to the opposing encampment as a snake follows the mouse into its hole. Still enthralled with the image, she disappeared over the ridge right between two sentries.

]]]][[[[

The darkness swirled around her almost choking her as the images flashed in a strobe fashion. Amanda saw immortals she knew that were dead. The last face that appeared was a young immortal girl as she begged for her life.

The stillness of the small church sanctuary rang with a scream. The inner circle of immortals slept on cots near-by and came to her aide immediately asking, "Are we under attack?"

Amanda struggled to compose her mind and sort out the images. She told them, "No, it was a nightmare. I don't sense an attack coming here."

As they went back to their beds, Amanda got up and made her way to the room where Duncan slept. He did not awaken when she disturbed the others. A faint light came in through the windows and she opened the door to see him sleeping with Evan keeping him safe.

The baby opened his eyes and looked at her smiling. "Who is protecting whom?" Amanda wondered and closed the door choosing to tell him in the morning.

.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

That morning the clouded sky parted briefly showing the young woman's remains dumped near the other campground. Duncan's inner circle drove from the church and approached in separate cars. Duncan got out of the lead car and heard the same news Amanda told him upon waking. He hoped it was just a nightmare.

Seeing the covered body, Amanda choked back a sob. Duncan consoled her saying, "We will avenge her death."

"They're all dead. First Steven, then Kenny and now Michelle," Amanda ranted, "I feel like it's after me."

Duncan made clear the implication. "Think about it Amanda. I found her as a baby, took her to a friend of mine, and watched her grow up. We will all grieve for her." He held her at arm's length looking into her eyes, "It wants you to lose. You must prove you are stronger."

These words had a powerful effect. Amanda's eyes went hard and she said, "It's going to have a long wait."

As a united force, they walked the final yards to the arena showing the better Immortals came ready to battle. The moment of the meteorite influence came with anticipation. When it released, Methos felt an urging like never before.

He moved forward saying, "Let me pass."

His name became a chant. Buoyed by the cheers, Methos strode towards Maldred's army and glared at them with a glint in his eye daring them to answer the call.

For several minutes, no one moved. Methos looked at the Grand Immortal and asked, "Do they forfeit?"

McFadden replied, "Patience old one, I feel an answer coming."

Hidden behind the others, held in reserve, this ancient warrior came forward.

Chiang Shih lived and fought for over two thousand years during the most violent times in Chinese and Japanese history. Changing his name and fighting on both sides, he killed for pleasure and profit.

Methos held up his Ivanhoe and stood before the dais. Chiang Shih came to stand on the other side and held up a wicked looking Katana that flashed in the early morning light.

Both men declared, "I accept this challenge."

Chiang eyed Methos measuring his talent by his stance. With a sweep of his blade, he attacked determined to keep this fight a short one. Methos easily parried the blow. He moved back and to the side as Chiang followed. Methos struck back high then low as Chiang blocked and returned the attack with the same precision.

Their attack and counter-attack continued for several minutes. Everyone watching could see the even match.

"Agh!" Chiang yelled as his sword missed Methos and hit the ground sending dirt flying.

Methos' Ivanhoe came back as quickly as grazed Chiang's neck causing a small red line to appear. Beginning to tire, Chiang retreated and put his hand to the cut feeling the depth.

He mocked Methos and said with distain, "Your sword is clumsy."

Methos replied, "I meant to do that."

Then with a series of foot movements and sword slashes, Methos came after Chiang causing more injury making his blood flow freely.

In a finale of sparks from the steel confrontations, the katana fell from Chiang's bloody hands.

Holding the Ivanhoe with both hands, Methos told him, "I fought and killed men like you before you were born." His sword dipped and then came up quickly beheading Maldred's top fighter.

Methos took a step back away from the spray of blood. The mist from the quickening appeared around the body. The silver energy bolts came from the sky and struck him reverberating to his soul. He fought the power feeling it burn into him. Before his eyes, he could see that this immortal killed as many innocents as he did and in less time. Duncan felt his sword absorbing this energy as it bumped on his side.

Torn with anguish, he waited for the darkness to end. Breathing deeply he picked up the katana, held both swords up and shouted, "I am unbroken! I win the prize to stay in the game."

The cheering surrounded him as he walked away with his soul intact. Amanda moved to intercept him and without a word, put her arms around him. He hugged her back and said, "I don't know why I won."

She released him and looking into his eyes, simply told him, "Because you are the best."

Turning to MacLeod, Amanda felt it was her time. She asked him, "Any last words of advice?"

Handing her Hazari's dagger he said, "Use it and let them see you have it."

Amanda smiled at the psychology revealed and said, "Mac, you are a genius." She took it from him, tucked it away and went to stand before the dais. Cheers followed her and looking over she caught the eye of Bernie Crimmins. "He must have been late," she thought and saw him draw a line across his throat.

"Don't give me ideas Bernie," she said aloud.

She waited with a feeling of calm and utter confidence gained from the last two days of training.

A low murmur grew into a crescendo for Donelle as the group of immortals surrounded her cheered until she had to push them aside shouting, "Out of my way!"

She approached the dais eyeing Amanda saying, "I accept this challenge."

Amanda nodded her acceptance while keeping her focus upon the goal before her and blocked out the surrounding commotion.

Both women walked to the center of the arena with the cheers and shouts still ringing loudly. They measured each other intently and waited for the noise to die down.

Showing off a gold necklace around her next, Donelle bragged, "She called your name just before I killed her."

Amanda gave little indication of the taunt that hurt her. She continued adjusting the gloves on her hands. Satisfied, she pulled the dagger out of her belt and held it in her left hand saying, "Pretty, isn't it?"

Looking with dread upon the cursed dagger, Donelle came at her quickly attacking with the two handed Falchion striking at her opponent.

Amanda stepped aside, guarded with the dagger, and struck with her Dark Sentinel sword.

Donelle anticipated and repositioned her body to take the attack and turn it away from her vital organs but left her limbs open to the dagger's cutting edge. She screamed and pulled her arm close.

"That was from Michelle," Amanda said and in a flash, moved the dagger higher and sliced across Donelle's face giving her a deep cut. She added, "That was from me."

Donelle cowered out of range of Amanda's dark sword but her wounds did not heal. Amanda pursued her relentlessly saying, "You are Maldred's queen? I expected better."

Her resolve kicked in and Donelle went from defending to attack mode with two hands swinging her falchion side to side in wide sweeps. Amanda turned and ducked with each pass.

Her blood still flowed as Donelle jumped forward missing Amanda's heart but the sword tip burned into her shoulder. Stars flashed before Amanda's eyes from the pain. She twisted free from the impalement and this time Donelle pursued her.

Amanda's left arm hung limp barely grasping the dagger and blocked with her dark sword until she fell to her knees. Donelle came down hard and knocked her sword away. Bringing up the falchion high she said, "I will always be the queen." Then she went for the kill.

With courageous effort, Amanda held the dagger tightly with both hands fell forward face down and stabbed Donelle in the foot causing her to miss. Amanda rolled to the side, stood up, and stretched out to slice open Donelle's throat with the _dagger of fatality_.

Donelle dropped her weapon and held the wound on her throat. Her blood gushed out in a rhythm. Her eyes wide open knew the inevitable.

Amanda picked up Donelle's sword and finished the job. Their queen was dead. She dropped the dagger and sword to welcome the quickening with open hands. The mist seeped from the open neck wound and enveloped her until the silver lightning cascaded around. The sparks fell like rain and she felt vindicated and whole. Amanda had paid the price and won. Duncan felt an amazing sense of calm and energy emanating from his sword.

Facing the opposition once more she called out, "I am unbroken and I win the prize to stay in the game!"

When she picked up her sword and turned to join her friends, a movement went unnoticed until it was too late.

In a loud war cry, an attack overwhelmed the dais where the Grand Immortal stood. He fought with the staff in one hand and his sword in the other. Duncan's immortals joined in to defend the dais and Frank McFadden.

The mêlée between both sides brought chaos that disrupted the order of the gathering. Continuously Frank defended until a sword swung straight towards him and cut off the top of the staff.

The meteorite fell and the powerful wave that emitted out brought on more fighting. A domino effect began with beheadings and quickenings following in quick succession.

Their victory was short-lived as Maldred's side killed Alonzo who lost to Krieg. Katherine lost to Monaca. However, Duncan's side retaliated when Walter Grahm beat Krom, Cory Rains beat Magyar Kagen, Robert De Valicourt beat Warren Cochran and Terrence Coventry beat Quan Sahibs.

Duncan and his immortals fought back the evil horde but before he could retrieve the meteorite, Maldred snatched it up with a piece of leather. He hurled it high over the crowd and called out to a huge immortal named Krieg, "Smash it!"

The large immortal caught it with a gloved hand then placed it on a half-buried boulder. Using a war hammer, he began to pound upon it chipping away the amber covering.

With each strike of the hammer, it sent out more shock waves until all the immortals stopped fighting and shouted for him to stop. With one final blow, Krieg broke through to the center. When he struck the metal core, an electrical impulse went up. In a matter of minutes, it rode the magnetic field around the world and at last dissipated into the atmosphere.

Everyone stood still looking astonished. The influence of the meteorite was gone. The two groups stared at one another knowing that the blood spilled called out for retribution.

Duncan commanded, "Everyone retreat. The gathering is over!"

As Maldred's immortals began to withdraw, someone reclaimed the dagger from the ground and the demon plotted the next devious act.

]]]][[[[

Watching the monitors, Joe Dawson saw the attack that overwhelmed the dais. When the stone shattered, he knew it was the end of this assignment.

A young watcher asked him, "What does this mean?"

Joe told him, "Keep recording but start packing up everything else because this might get uglier."

They did as he instructed quickly packing up equipment and personal belongings. Joe watched the retreat and took out his personal cell phone hoping MacLeod would call him when it was possible.

Other phone calls went on behind him while the secondary watchers made travel arrangements.

]]]][[[[

When the early evening ended, a gray cloud settled around the entire valley. The mist deepened to a constant drizzle. Duncan MacLeod and the remaining group went back to the church in Glenshee. With the breaking of the meteorite and Frank McFadden losing control of the gathering, the slip into chaos became one of despair.

Holding an umbrella, Duncan stood outside in the graveyard looking down at the unmarked grave and talking to himself, hoping her spirit would hear him.

Frank McFadden went to stand with him and said, "I will go and give Maldred the ultimatum."

Looking at him, Duncan argued back, "They could just attack and kill you."

McFadden replied, "I am not going there as a blood sacrifice." He stepped closer and insisted, "Even if I were killed delivering this message you must follow through and see this to the end."

Duncan peered at him requesting, "Will you bring someone with you?"

McFadden disagreed, "They will listen to me and I'm only taking my sword." He turned to leave the graveyard.

Duncan stopped him with a hand on his arm asking, "What does Deahna say?"

McFadden shook his head replying, "She doesn't know so don't tell her."

Duncan watched him go to the parking lot. Knowing Frank would be in danger he went inside the church and found Connor. He asked him, "Will you go with Frank while he has a chat with Maldred?"

Connor asked, "Is there a chance of danger?"

Duncan nodded saying, "Maybe."

Connor looked serious but there was a glint of adventure in his eye. He said, "Count me in. I'll bring him back safely."

He sat in the car with the wipers slapping the rain off the window. Frank McFadden prepared himself by going over the scenario in his head and possible outcomes including fighting his way out of there. Without warning, the door opened and Connor MacLeod got in the passenger seat.

He said, "I'm ready when you are."

"You can't go with me," Frank insisted, "This is too delicate a message for you to be a part of."

Connor promised, "I'll wait in the car." Indicating the time, he pointed ahead saying, "Let's go, I don't have all night."

Before turning the wheel onto the road, Frank inclined his head and said, "It's nice to have you along."

The drive over to the other camp took only minutes. When he was close enough, Frank parked the car and turned off the motor. "Please wait here." He pleaded, "I don't know kind of reception I will have but if I'm alone, I might have a chance."

Connor leaned back in his seat telling him, "Just don't get into trouble. It's not like I can charge in and rescue you."

The rain had let up enough and Frank got out of the car. Holding his sword ready, he walked carefully up a small slope until he saw a campfire in the distance.

Inside that camp, arguments rose and fell as they fought for control. Suddenly the presence of Frank McFadden took their attention off each other and onto an enemy. They began to surround him in a circle taunting, "Your job is finished."

Another one asked, "You've come to offer your head?"

Frank stood his ground and called out a truce he said, "I'm here to offer council. Where is your King?"

Appearing out of the darkness, Maldred answered, "The rock is broken. This gathering is now finished. When it is daylight, we will attack and kill the remaining immortals."

Frank stated, "If you attempt an all out war, you should be aware that right now Duncan's army outnumbers yours and he will win."

Keeping their attention, he swung his sword around in a threatening manner and gave the ultimatum, "An all out war would be a waste and more bloodshed on both sides."

Maldred weighed his words and joining him inside the circle, nodded for him to continue. He asked, "You have a proposition?"

Looking him in the eye, Frank answered, "Yes. If you agree to a one on one fight to the end with Duncan MacLeod, it will be the last challenge."

Maldred laughed and questioned, "What if I win?"

Frank answered, "Whoever wins or loses, everyone goes home and calls it a century."

"Or," Maldred said, "You will stay here as my guest to ensure my victory."

The immortals surrounding him raised their swords higher and Maldred ordered him, "Drop your sword."

From behind them, a voice called out, "Hey, what's taking you so long?"

Connor walked up with a flask in one hand and his sword in the other. Waving his weapon wildly at them, he said, "Let me pass."

He brazenly pushed his way into the circle. Standing by Frank he handed him the flask and said, "Come on let's get back to the party." He took Frank's sleeve and pulled him along as he retraced his steps back outside the entrapment.

Frank looked at Maldred and raised the flask telling him, "We'll see you tomorrow if you're not a coward." He took a drink and both men made a quick retreat to the car.

A quarrel broke out between the remaining immortals demanding, "Why are they having a party?"

"Didn't we win today?"

"You let him call you a coward and get away?"

Glaring after the retreating figures, Maldred swore an oath to create a war tomorrow that would take them all to hell.

.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

The gray morning dawned without rain but the clouds remained thick and cold. The two kings stared at each other across the bowl of the small valley. On the ridge above the battlefield, there stood the immortal witnesses to the epic combat. The tension deepened with each passing minute.

His thoughts encompassed all and nothing; his focus narrowed and directed all his energy upon Maldred. Duncan held his katana up with both hands and made ready. It was at that moment his sword seemed to radiate from all the previous victories won by their side. The power was not lost!

Maldred sensed a change with his sword. His Flamberge now smoldered red with the energy won by his side at the gathering. Would he have enough power to defeat the highlander?

Each held up their sword briefly touching their forehead in salute. The energy beneath the earth seemed to pulse with each step Duncan took as he came forward to attack.

With the first strike, Maldred blocked hard and the metal between the two swords threw up sparks and repulsed as two polar opposites. Duncan could feel the energy channel through him and into his sword.

Maldred felt it too and with it the realization that with each strike the energy escaped back into the ether. The two immortal kings locked eyes, their understanding grew and with it, the knowledge that the other man's death must come quickly.

Turning away and breaking the trance, he brought his katana around and moved it over his head then struck down with all his strength.

With a loud war cry, Maldred met the killing blow with his own upward force that would surly shatter bone. Both men held strong and neither one giving ground. Sweat poured from their faces until the energy threatened to overwhelm them.

Duncan sidestepped allowing the force to give way. Maldred followed every step back and to the side, every sword clash, Katana and Flamberge, white metal, black metal.

With a loud cry of his own, Duncan continued to pummel Maldred back until he stood positioned near the boulder. However, Maldred blocked every one of MacLeod's attacks and he smiled with the assurance of victory.

With his arms moving across side to side, then up and down striking with precision, Duncan shuffled his feet and tapped out a rhythm. The energy in his sword soon depleted.

Maldred surged forward with a sudden urgency kicking out at Duncan with his foot and grabbing a dagger from his belt with his free hand. He said, "You're finished!"

Duncan saw the cursed dagger in time avoiding its cutting edge. Maldred fought with two weapons now and he pushed hard his advantage. Duncan deflected and beat him back harder until his opponent had to side step or trip over the boulder with the pieces of meteorite still on it.

With all his strength, Duncan used his sword to maneuver Maldred back towards the boulder. Maldred struck back in turn missing Duncan's neck with the dagger as he fell. The katana rode down the length of Maldred's Flamberge and struck the boulder causing sparks to fly. Duncan yelled out, "Check mate."

Struggling to get up, Maldred shifted his gaze in reaction and in that instant, Duncan beheaded Maldred before he could block. The head stayed in place, his eyes blinked in surprise as the sword dropped, the body rolled over. The power of good overcame evil and sent Ahriman back into the realm of torment.

Duncan moved away from the fallen corpse as the mist seeped from it. The silver lightning generated a powerful force. All the other immortals that stood as witness ducked and shielded their eyes.

The Champion once again felt the surge of the quickening as it pulsated inside making him yell and groan. Just before it ended, another light appeared and he was not alone.

The immortal guardian Cyrus stood beside him and said, "The disturbance to the Gathering failed. The demon did not conquer over all. Your friends must track down and eliminate the followers."

In reverence, Duncan questioned him, "If the demon is defeated, what strength will the followers have?"

His light seemed to envelop them both and Cyrus explained, "If those immortals are left here, then Ahriman's seeds will grow and its return may come sooner than permitted."

Duncan shielded his eyes against the brightness until it faded. When he dared to open his eyes again, Cyrus was gone. Now the gathering was truly over except to deal with the immortals still left.

He called to Methos, "Attack!" Waving his sword over his head, he included the rest of the immortals in this order.

Their number was smaller than five days ago and the two sides rushed together in a clash of swords. Without the demon influence, some immortals began to run and escape the fighting. The chase was on but others turned to fight one last challenge.

Methos confronted Enrique as he ran onto the field in an attempt to retrieve Maldred's sword. He said, "If you pick that up, you're going to have to fight me."

Enrique stopped with his hand just above the hilt and looked at Methos with terror in his eyes. He said, "I don't want to fight anymore. I just wanted the sword."

Methos reached down, grabbed the young man by the neck, and pulled him up to face him saying, "You participated in the biggest event in immortal history and all you want is a souvenir?"

Enrique looked down embarrassed. He said quietly, "I hate the game. What have I got to live for?"

With a moment of compassion Methos told him, "There is so much still worth living for." He pushed him away from the fighting and said, "Don't pick up a sword and stand over there."

In the commotion, Frank spied an old enemy, Vischet. He chased him down and the confrontation between them seemed to explode.

Holding up his sword challenging him, Frank accused, "You have manipulated the history for mortals for the last time."

Vischet advanced with his sword. He enjoyed telling McFadden, "I have orchestrated all the best wars."

Frank attacked the man with strength sending him back several feet. Then Vischet countered holding his sword parallel sweeping up and moving forward he blocked and struck continually forcing McFadden to defend.

Frank came back with a combination of sword maneuvers saying, "I'm still in charge of keeping mortals safe from you!"

Their swords locked together and Vischet pushed back grunting with effort. He suddenly gave way trying to cause McFadden to stumble. As he gained his balance, Frank saw fear in Vischet's face.

He jumped forward slamming his body into Vischet sending him back until he tripped. Vischet turned and spun out of the fall then ducking away from another swing of Frank's sword.

The clouds broke loose sending rain upon them. Vischet began to run away but Frank chased him down saying, "You cannot escape this execution."

With the pronouncement given, he sliced Vischet's neck from behind in one stroke. Frank dropped to one knee and watched the mist move towards him with a white glow.

The quickening flowed like water as he braced for the impact. Energy struck him sharply lifting him several feet up into the air. He saw the clarity of Vischet's orders from Ahriman meant to lead mortals down a dark path. He felt satisfaction in sending this headless pawn back to its master.

The intensity faded as he fell to the ground released from the control of another man's thoughts.

Frank stood up and looked around, surveying the battlefield where other immortals locked together in combat. Nearby, he saw David Keogh approaching Everett Bellian.

David stopped Everett and challenged him, "I'm going to have one win today!"

Holding his weapon ready, he questioned, "You once were friend to Duncan. What happened?"

Everett engaged swords with metal on metal pushing David back until he fought back harder blocking with his sword then attacking. All the anger Everett kept in reserve with the guarantee from a demon seemed to fuel his rage. He yelled in defiance, "I had the promise of power!"

Soaked through to the skin, Everett met each strike harder and parried all the blows while keeping his feet moving forward. David swung his sword around in a wide sweeps. In the soft earth, he lost his footing. Everett followed through when David hit the ground, his body and head parted with a shower of blood.

The quickening began slowly showing white streaks and struck Everett with hallowed intensity. A feeling of curiosity pervaded his thoughts. He joined in spirit to those before and after, the beginning and the end of the world.

Through the rain, Everett looked over and saw a glow around the champion. He finally understood the sacrifice Duncan made and the new life that was born. When the quickening finished, he joined the other side.

A few fights finished abruptly and the rest of the evil immortals scattered until Duncan called his small troop back asking them to gather round him.

He told them, "You are very brave today. There will be time enough to hunt them and discreetly finish the immortals that fought on Ahriman's side." He set his sword back in the sheath. He looked with weary eyes and gave the order, "Know that it must be done."

The finale from a week of fighting and emotional strain, the battle fatigued immortals walked from the muddy, blood soaked field just as the rain tapered off. The sun peeked out between the clouds. Although, they were tired mentally and physically, all looked up at the sun and the promise of a better future.

After a day of rest, Frank gave the command, "It is time to pack up and leave quickly. Make sure you leave nothing personal behind."

The immortals went about the task with a somber heart grieving for the friends that died or turned to the other side. Watcher cleaners arrived to take care of bodies from both sides. The packing continued until evening. Back at the church in Glenshee, Frank McFadden called one last meeting and invited only one watcher to attend.

Everyone took a seat in the pews and Frank asked the old watcher, "How far along is the cleanup crew?"

Joe Dawson answered, "One more day will be necessary. They have already begun the clean up in the other camp."

Duncan walked into the room to where the group was sitting. He was holding Evan while preparing mentally what to say. Joe watched him suspiciously and then asked, "Where did you find a baby?"

He answered, "This is Elizabeth's child."

"What are you saying?" Joe exclaimed, "This is your son?"

Duncan explained, "I couldn't tell you right away because by the time I knew, you were Egan's prisoner."

Joe looked around seeing some reaction on the faces of those gathered. He asked, "Did everyone else know?"

"No," Frank answered, "Only the inner circle knew and now only the closest friends here know and this has to be kept secret."

Joe shook his head in disbelief saying, "I don't know how I'm going to write this one up."

"You're not," Frank told him. "The other watchers don't get to know about this event. I allowed you to be the only witness for them and that is all."

Joe looked to Methos asking him, "Did you ever think that an immortal birth was possible?"

Methos narrowed his eyes thinking, then he explained, "I've lived longer than anyone here and yet there were two things I was sure of; there was no such event as a gathering and no chance of an immortal birth. As crazy as it sounds, both have happened."

Grace spoke up to tell Joe, "I was there and helped deliver the baby and watched her die."

Joe looked with sympathy to Duncan and said, "I'm sorry Mac. I didn't see her during the gathering and I was afraid to ask."

Frank McFadden told Joe, "You will have a chance to question me later back in Paris and I will allow you to write in your personal journal only certain details."

He spoke to everyone in attendance with the seriousness of the position he still held. "The next gathering of immortals may not happen for several thousand years if ever again. Cyrus, the guardian for immortals gave this request. Seek out new immortals and guide them in the ways of honor. While we sleep, evil does not. Righteousness must always be the One to win and end the end there can be only one…" he held his hand out to the highlander giving him the floor, "Let it be Duncan MacLeod."

Everyone started cheering and clapping loudly making Duncan blush. He handed the baby to Amanda and cleared his throat. With emotion in his voice he said, "It has been a privilege to watch you battle for what is good in this world and I know you will continue to do so. Our paths will lead us to different places but we will always carry in our hearts the courage and strength from this day forward until we meet again."

More clapping sounded followed by hugs and promises. The unique fellowship that formed over the past week would last for many lifetimes.

.


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**The Return to Routine**_

The quarantine lifted and residents returned to Glenshee and to their homes. The extent of the damage left in the wake of immortals raised many questions.

Suspicions arose from the evidence of two campsites and several homes were broken into along with the only ski lodge at Spittal of Glenshee incurred extensive damage.

A few days later, on the steps of the city hall, Keith Patrick held a press conference. "It has come to my attention that in the absence of residence, outlaws have violated the quarantine and caused some damage along with theft."

Someone yelled out, "I don't enough money to cover the loss."

Keith responded, "It is within my power to compensate anyone submitting estimates and petitions for repair or replacement."

The reporter asked, "What about the thieves, were they caught?"

A woman angrily accused him, "Why wasn't there more protection?"

Keith held up his hand for silence then answered, "Some of the perpetrators were caught and they will be prosecuted. As for the protection, it was too dangerous to keep guards here full time."

Keith motioned to his secretary and said to the audience, "I'm not taking any more questions. A more detailed statement will be released pending further investigation. That is all."

Just as quickly as he arrived, Keith Patrick slipped back into the building then straight to his office. Already there waiting for him, Frank McFadden held out his hand in gratitude.

Keith shook his head saying, "Sorry Frank, but I'm doing the best I can to clean up this mess and I'm in no mood for pleasantries."

Frank took out a fat envelope and held it out saying, "I know you're upset and I didn't expect this much damage." He laid it on the desk, "I hope this money will help."

Looking at him with exasperation Keith asked, "How am I supposed to record this money? Is this an anonymous donation?"

He paced the floor in frustration then he stopped short and faced Frank saying, "I could be accused of corruption!" Taking the money and throwing it on the floor he shouted, "This is nothing but a bribe!"

Frank slapped Keith soundly and shook him by the shoulders saying, "Keith, you're becoming hysterical. I would never let that happen to you."

Pushing him into a chair, he said in a commanding tone, "Do exactly as I say and soon your town will be repaired. In a few weeks, no one will remember this event."

Keith gave him a sour look then countered with his proposal, "If you personally stay here until everything is back to normal, then I will be in agreement."

Holding out his hand Frank agreed, "On my honor, I won't let you down or abuse your position of power."

"You already have," he said with fatigue in his voice. Nevertheless, this time Keith took Frank's hand and shook it. Then he burst out laughing, "You don't know this town," he said, "They will never forget this week. It will be talked about until our grandchildren have grandchildren."

Frank squeezed his hand back laughing as well. He said, "Now that you mention it, there is a small matter of a burial in the church graveyard and I need documents for an unexpected birth."

Later that afternoon, Deahna and Frank McFadden prepared to stay in Glenshee to help restore order to the little town Keith had entrusted to their care.

Meeting briefly with Duncan, Frank turned over the documents he would need to travel with Evan.

Giving him a firm handshake Frank told him, "Anytime you need me or Deahna, just send word."

Duncan smiled and promised he would. Deahna gave him a hug and then asked, "Do you want some advice?"

"No," he replied with a glint of humor in his eye.

She laughed briefly and said, "You'll do just fine."

]]]][[[[

The dead watchers from the special ops force, immortals killed in the gathering, tagged and all accounted for along with arrangements made to ship the bodies back to the United States. Matthew Jameson had the unfortunate task of coordinating the massive interment on Watcher owned property.

The investigation moved forward by the prosecution and a trial date was set for the coming months. The appointment of Steven Gibbons as temporary watcher president of the France Chapter was just a formality. Anyone who knew him said he was a sure bet as the next president.

When all the Gathering reports came in, there was a flurry of excitement with personal messages making the rounds. Video clips and firsthand accounts took on a life of their own and soon…became legendary.

.


	39. They Scatter to the Wind

_**They Scatter to the Wind**_

All the remaining Immortals said their final farewell not with a banquet or celebration, but with quiet promises. They became an organized league and swore an oath that evil immortals would never get a chance to outnumber them again.

When they had a moment alone, Amanda told Duncan, "I wish you would let me stay with you." Putting her arms around him, she asked sweetly, "What do you say?"

He looked into her eyes and saw her loyalty and love. Duncan hugged her back, touched her face and said, "As much as I enjoy having you around, I have to do this on my own." He said gently, "Go on now, or you will to miss your flight."

Standing back, she looked at him, "All right," she admitted, "So it is not really about you." She went to the door and opened it up to the next room. Looking at the carrier that held the new life, she said quietly, "That little guy has found a way into my heart."

Duncan stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He spoke gently, "You're not the only one." Turning her around to face him, he told her, "In any case, you are needed as an envoy for peace." The thought made him smile.

Amanda replied, "That is so ironic."

He quietly said, "Rebecca would be so proud."

The tears briefly welled up in her eyes before she angrily brushed them away. Turning from him, she picked up her bag and went to the far door opening it quickly. Looking back once more his way she said, "Good bye Duncan MacLeod."

He answered, "Good bye Amanda." Then she was gone and he felt it would not be the last time her saw her. "If only she really knew…" he said looking back into the room.

Duncan finished packing the car and stood outside waiting for Connor. His kinsman walked up and shook hands asking, "So you will be at the island?"

Duncan nodded and replied, "Yes, I will be there so anytime you want to stop by for a visit."

Connor smiled and gripped Duncan's hand tighter saying, "I'll think about it." Dropping the handshake, he glanced at the infant in the car seat with a poignant smile. Speaking to the baby Connor said, "I hope you grow up to look more like your mother."

The two nodded to each other with wide grins. Duncan started the car but before he drove away, he could hear Connor's distinct laugh.

]]]][[[[

From across the airport departure area they saw and sensed each other. Standing in line to board the plane for the United States, Methos sighed and shook his head with a look of disbelief on his face. Cassandra walked toward him dragging her carry-on behind her.

Stopping in front of him she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Methos smiled indulgently and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."

The line kept them moving before they could answer each other's question. Grudgingly, both immortals bumped along the rows inside the plane only to discover their seats across from each other.

"I couldn't have planned this better if I had tried." Methos commented while stashing his small bag into the overhead compartment. He sat down with relish watching Cassandra scowl at him as she struggled with her larger bag.

Finally, Methos stood up to help asking her, "What did you pack? It weighs a ton."

She gave up the struggle and sat in her seat telling him, "It is supplies for my shop back in New York."

"Selling you magic trinkets again?" he asked her as he successfully shoved the bag in place and shut the compartment tight.

"Yes," she admitted and then asked him, "Now what is your excuse for taking the same flight?"

He sat down and buckled the seatbelt as the flight attendant started making the announcements. Leaning towards her he answered, "I'm going to finalize the purchase of a building that could become a new headquarters for a watcher and immortal alliance."

Her eyes went wide with disbelief and she stated, "They must be crazy if they put you in charge."

Watching Cassandra file away on her nails with an emery board as the plane started the taxi to the runway he commented, "Come to think of it, the building did house a little shop called "Wolves Den" or something like that." Looking closely at her reaction he said, "I think we'll have it removed."

A fire crept into her eyes as she turned her head to stare telling him, "You touch my shop and I'll kill you."

Methos threw his head back laughing at his jest. "You're going to have to wait and see," he said back placating her, "This deal is going to benefit all of us."

Cassandra calmed down a little and gave him a wicked smile. She went back to her filing and said, "One of these days you _will_ feel my wrath."

With a look of seriousness, Methos told her, "Of all the women I've loved, you rank up there at number…sixteen?"

"Shut up!" Cassandra yelled throwing her file at him.

The passengers around them showed their displeasure until an air marshal got out of his seat to inquire, "Do you two need to be let off?"

Both immortals said, "No, we'll behave."

"At least I will," Cassandra added. "You can toss him out anytime."

The feeling of the plane gathering speed and lifting off always gave Methos a surge of adrenalin. He winked at Cassandra and commented, "Destiny awaits us."

]]]][[[[

Connor MacLeod tracked down the archeologist that excavated the grounds where he once lived over 500 years ago.

Arriving at the Institute, he was well prepared, dressed in a dark brown suite and wearing glasses. He showed his credentials and documents of acquisition to those in charge. Then he demanded to see the remains.

Mr. Larimer appeared from a back room. Connor went to greet him and shook his hand saying, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Not at all, Mr. Nash I look forward to helping you find your ancestors remains." The director said as he read the documents while showing Connor the back storage room.

While Mr. Larimer searched through files he spoke, "The dig was done by students last year and some of the papers are misfiled."

Connor walked around looking at all the labeled boxes trying to guess which one held Heather and Ramirez.

"Ah, here it is." Mr. Larimer declared showing the report to Connor. "We found some strange inconsistencies Mr. Nash. I'm sure you will agree this needs further study."

Connor read the report, _"The skeletons appear to be in excellent condition. The male was decapitated but the female died at a later date of old age. No indication of who buried them together so many years apart. The bones of the male gave unusual reading for carbon dating back one thousand years. The gravesite and the body of the female are approximately four hundred years ago."_

Connor smiled and said quietly, "You old peacock, you lied about your age. I should leave you here."

As if he could hear the voice of his mentor saying, "You better take my bones, MacLeod. I wish no more experiments. Besides I didn't lie, I embellished."

Turning to the director, Connor told him, "This report seems normal and I can't allow any more analysis on my ancestor's bones."

Looking disappointed Mr. Larimer replied, "Very well Mr. Nash, the remains will be prepared to be shipped back to Scotland."

"Thank you," said Connor as he shook the man's hand. He told him, "I'll be back later with transportation. Good day to you."

.


	40. The Path Before Him

_**The Path Before Him**_

After a week of travel across the ocean and the whole Unites States, Duncan MacLeod arrived on the small island by late afternoon. It lay off the coast of Vancouver, somewhere between Canada and Washington State.

At once, he settled in with supplies and began making simple repairs to the log cabin. It was then he saw the plaque stating the holiness of the place and the tribe that sanctioned the cabin.

On the third day, he bundled Evan up and he set out in the little boat to visit the Chinook tribe and request a meeting with their council. While paddling across the inlet of water to the camp, Duncan gazed at the beauty around him. His eyes went to Evan who lay there in the small basket making gurgling noises and studying his fist.

Reaching the shore, Duncan hopped out, tugged the boat up high enough, and tied the rope to a fallen tree. "We're here," he told Evan.

The baby squealed his delight as Duncan took him from the boat. He carried him close and talked quietly of the native plants and animals as he found the path to the small community of native Indians.

As he walked into their encampment, both soon became the object of curiosity. Dressed in a combination of western clothes with tribal accents, the elder greeted him saying, "My name is Aquoa, I welcome you to our family."

Duncan gave a slight bow in greeting saying, "Thank you for your generous welcome." He started to explain, "I'm here to have council with you…"

The leader walked closer and gently lifting Evan from his arms, he smiled and said, "Let my wife tend to your child and we can talk in the meeting room."

Reluctantly Duncan let him go seeing the awe of the women as they crowded around the quiet baby. Evan appeared fascinated with the faces and showed no sign of distress. Satisfied with the arrangement, Duncan followed the elders to the large central building.

All the men sat down in a circle and Aquoa calmly settled next to Duncan. He just stared with a look of disbelief letting the silence continue. When minutes passed and no one spoke, the Highlander finally asked, "Do you know of my ancestors?"

Aquoa nodded saying, "I saw a picture of you when I was a boy." Then he shook his head adding, "I didn't believe the prophecy until now."

Duncan stated, "I want to ask permission to stay at the sacred island and help preserve it like my grandfather did."

Aquoa motioned to his son saying, "Bring the skin, Lonnie."

The young man leapt to his feet, went into a cupboard, and brought to his father a rolled up animal skin. When Aquoa carefully unrolled it, he showed the circle of men the old hand drawn picture Duncan.

Aquoa explained to him, "My wife dreamed of your return a week ago. However, I did not believe her."

Clearing his throat Duncan said, "I wanted to raise my son where it is safe."

Aquoa looked at him said, "You are the same man from my grandfather's time." He leaned close and said conclusively, "You walk the path of the immortal ones."

Duncan gave up trying to deny it but simply said, "It is a path of many dangers." Then he added, "My son's mother died giving birth."

Looking at him with compassion Aquoa said, "Clear you heart of those fears. You have our permission to stay there and any help you may need."

Standing up he held out his hand. Grasping Duncan's hand, told him, "I am honored to meet a spirit like you. Now I want to see the child."

Then he pulled Duncan MacLeod to his feet and into a bear hug. The other men stood as well and shook his hand in friendship. Taken aback Duncan said, "Like you, I am just a man of peace."

Together they walked back to the smaller elder home and went inside. The day was marked with a feast to celebrate the return of the Highlander. The sign of prosperity returned the Chinook tribe. They knew it would last as long as a MacLeod lived on the little island.

...

_**The Trial of Egan Lasco**_

_**Watcher Tribunal**_

"The webcam is set up and ready to begin the trial." Riggo informed the Watcher President of the USA branch.

At the side bar Matthew quietly asked, "Is everyone assembled?"

"Yes Sir," Riggo replied, "Four hundred members have logged in online now."

Matthew gave a heavy sigh and instructed, "Enter the names of all those attending and begin the minutes as of 09:30 hours the day of Dec 2, 1999."

While Riggo made the necessary roll call, Jens recorded the minutes of the noteworthy tribunal. Matthew read over the documents again that Egan Lasco had prepared in his defense. It just did not add up. In addition, he could not ignore the many inconsistencies.

Turning his attention to the rest of those present, he cleared his throat and made the pronouncement, "Egan Lasco, you are hereby put on notice and accused of falsifying official documents and," he continued louder, "the illegal acquisition of money gained by executing immortals in your care along with threats of death and imprisonment of fellow watchers."

The noise from the gallery swelled up and then died down with a look from their president.

With a solemn expression he asked, "How do you plead?"

Egan sat there glowering. He declared, "Not guilty."

Matthew called out, "Let the testimony began."

From Egan's top aide down to the newest recruit, all turned against him and told of the repression under his command.

The most damning testimony was from Joe Dawson. "On orders from Egan Lasco," he began, "My place of business, and the front for watcher assignments, was set ablaze by arson and I was struck down and kidnapped. The Watchers under Egan's command kept me a prisoner for five long months. After his announcement to marry Amy, he finally allowed some free movement with a wheelchair. All the while I still feared for my daughter's safety."

Matthew consulted Joe Dawson's file and commented, "There is no record you have a daughter in the watcher organization."

Joe nodded and replied, "We had to keep it a secret. Amy Thomas is my daughter." He heard and saw the quiet discussion moving quickly through the gallery.

Riggo motioned for the next witness saying, "You may step down Mr. Dawson. We will call you back if necessary."

Coming in from the back room, Amy was in her last month but she took the stand and hesitantly told about Egan's hunger for more money and power. She swore she tried to stop him.

"You are lying!" he shouted at her, "You were with me in all the take-over's and scandals!"

Sitting in the front row, Joe shouted back, "You blackmailed her!"

The gavel came down hard and Matthew said firmly, "I will have order!"

At Egan's angry outburst, Amy fainted and they rushed out of the room and straight to the hospital.

Steven Gibbons testified to his imprisonment and near starvation for three months until Egan wanted him to work for him again. He told how Joshua, his brother, looked out for him and saved his life.

Next Riggo gave an account on what he found in Egan's private files and the phone call that chilled his blood. "I heard the anguish in Major's voice and then the gunshot that ended his life."

Matthew stood up and read one by one the names of the fifty men that died on that train in Scotland. Everyone heard Sobs coming from the gallery from the families in attendance. The closing argument Matthew read, "The orders to the Special Ops Force came from Egan Lasco in some vain attempt to control the Gathering of Immortals."

Last Egan stood up and took the stand to say in his defense, "I grew up improvised and when the watchers found me, I embraced my fellow watchers as family. I loved my job."

He took out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes and continued, "Last year I read a report on Ahriman and how my best friend really died. Then strange dreams started and I heard a voice telling me that immortals are finished that I had to save the histories and finances before it was too late."

He now hung his head in shame and said, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

Matthew conferred with the Tribunal and then stood up to give the sentence. "We have considered your defense but it is not enough to save you."

"Egan Lasco, you are condemned to death by firing squad." He then added, "May your sins eventually be forgiven."

The spectators **c**rowded around yelling and cursing Egan as they followed him in chains out the door to his immediate execution.

]]]][[[[

The next day at the hospital, Amy held her tiny daughter cooing softly. Joe stood by beaming proudly when he asked her, "What are you going to name her?"

Amy smiled at the little angel face and said, "Her name is Elana Rose." The she looked at her father and told him, "She must never know her father was Egan Lasco."

Joshua came into the room with a bouquet of flowers asking, "Is it okay to visit now?"

Amy smiled and held out her hand saying, "If those are for me, you can stay."

He kept them out of reach and said, "What if they are not for you."

Frowning Amy told him, "I get the flowers or your name doesn't go on her birth certificate."

Joshua gave a laugh and set the vase on the table near her.

Amy glanced at her father asking him, "What are my choices in staying with the watchers?"

Joe shook his head informing her, "It was decided that you are to leave the watchers organization and the tattoo will be removed." His voice becoming heavy with emotion telling her, "When you can travel again you are to be exiled."

Joshua quickly added, "You're not going to be locked up, it's just that you can't talk about what you know and we need to be sure that you don't." He looked down on the sleeping baby girl and with a sudden seriousness said to Amy, "Please let me take care of you both."

She shook her head and said, "Thanks for the offer Josh, but all I need is my father to look after me."

Amy's thoughts went briefly to Egan. For a little while, she loved him. Her eyes filled with tears of dishonor from the part she played. Swallowing her emotions she said, "I should be grateful that I didn't join Egan for execution." She sighed and said bitterly, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Yes it was a stupid plan," Joe agreed, "I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to let me guide you better."

With a subdued expression Josh replied, "Don't beat yourself up, Amy. I was caught up in the power he offered before he turned on Steven."

Handing an envelope to Joe he explained, "These are your retirement papers and a new business arrangements set up in Seacover."

Joe shook his hand and said, "Thanks, I'm grateful of the location and I can still keep in touch with Duncan MacLeod. But it will be hard getting used to retirement."

"In that case," Joshua said, "There is some consulting work you could do for us."

Joe smiled with relief that the drama was over. He bent down to kiss Amy and the new life before them. Joshua quietly made his way to the door and turned back to look at the small family now made whole.

.


	41. Two Years Later

_**Two Years Later**_

_**August 30, 2001**_

Outside in the brilliant sunshine, Duncan worked on cutting some of the underbrush that crowded the cabin all summer. Little Evan toddled around the yard picking up small branches asking his father, "Here?"

Duncan would answer him, "Yes Evan, put the branches over here."

As he worked, his thoughts wandered over the past two years and how much Evan had grown and changed. While he read to him every day and told him names of all the animals, Evan rarely spoke more than a few words and occasionally he doubted his parenting skills.

Every week Evan loved the trips to the Chinook village. He played well with the other children his age and listened intently to the stories. Duncan suspected that there was more going on inside the child's head then he could imagine.

On the next visit to pick up supplies from town, Duncan went first to the post office. Upon reviewing his mail, he had a telegram from Connor and a letter from Frank McFadden. The cryptic message from Connor read, _"He escaped the gathering and now he has found me. I need to see you."_

"Who escaped the gathering," thought Duncan becoming alarmed, "Who has found you Connor?"

With a feeling of dread, he opened up Frank's letter and read, "Dear friend, the evil forces have joined together sooner than expected. They are seeking out every immortal. Expect our visit by week's end. Your clansman is in danger."

Duncan folded the papers up and put them in his pocket. Evan had been banging on his leg for attention. He bent down to pick to him up. A shadow of concern crossed his face as walked back to the boat. Looking into Evan's bright little face he said, "We're having company."

That Friday, Frank and Deahna arrived in Seattle, Washington. Frank chartered a small boat equipped with GPS tracking. They soon located the tiny island.

As he approached the log cabin, Frank could sense Duncan and Evan inside. The door opened and a child's laugh greeted him.

Deahna stepped inside first and hugged Duncan briefly before leaning down to pick Evan up and swing him around causing more giggles. Frank held out his hand saying, "It's nice to see you both are safe."

Duncan shook his hand bringing him inside. He said, "Please sit and tell me what happened to Connor?"

Sitting on the small sofa, Frank nodded to Deahna who nodded back and took the child outside saying, "Show me where you like to play Evan."

When he saw the door shut, Duncan asked, "What is the news from Connor?"

Frank pulled a paper from his pocket and said, "I have found some immortals that escaped the judgment of the gathering and here are the names." Handing the list to Duncan he explained, "Jacob Kell is now after Connor and we think he may come for you as well."

Duncan read the list trying to remember if the names sounded familiar. Connor revealed very little to him about ancient personal vendettas.

He asked Frank, "What can I do about it?"

Taking two plane tickets out of his coat pocket, he said, "Come with me to New York. You must find Connor before it's too late."

"I cannot imagine leaving Evan right now, but if Connor needs me then I will go with you." He stood up to look out the window as Deahna played with Evan. He remarked to Frank, "I'm guessing Deahna was all for staying with him while we are gone."

Frank stood up and went to clap him on the back saying, "She practically dragged me across the country."

A serious look settled on Duncan's face as he contemplated what he would find in New York. How he could help Connor and how dangerous was Jacob Kell. He told Frank, "We'll leave in the morning." Grasping his forearm tightly, he said, "Tonight we will dine as old friends."

]]]][[[[

By dawns light, Duncan held Evan close whispering in his ear, "I need to go with Frank for a few weeks but I will be alright. I want you to not worry and be good for Deahna."

Evan leaned back in his father's arms and touched his face. His little eyebrows scrunched together giving him a stern look he said, "Don't be sad."

Duncan smiled to reassure him and kissed his face quickly before putting him in Deahna's arms. He said, "You have my phone number so call me if anything happens."

"And you'll do what?" she questioned, "Fly back here in a moment's notice?"

Picking up Duncan's luggage Frank said, "Let's go MacLeod."

Duncan nodded and went out the door and shut it firmly. Both men climbed in the small boat and started the little engine. The mist rose around them as they crossed the small body of water back to the mainland thus beginning a journey that would take them across the country and into peril.

.

_**Duncan's Journal**_

After the plane landed, I made many attempts to find Connor. Then I heard the dreaded news. Connor was dead. Next, I searched for the grave of Connor in a small cemetery. As I stood there and grieved, I made a promise to find the immortal that killed him. The sensations that I might not be alone caused me to glance around. I looked intently through the fog until a shape moved. I knew it was an immortal and taking out my sword, I stopped short certain that I looked upon the ghost of Connor MacLeod.

He seemed so afraid. Something I had never seen in him before. All too soon, the presence of Kell interrupted our reunion. This immortal talked as if Connor wronged him to the point of vengeance. Connor saw it differently and keenly felt the death of his mother at the hands of Kell's religious teacher who led her persecution.

Kell's wretched speech made me ready to kill him for Connor, but with Kate watching, I tried to show control and advice my clansman. Kate. Such love, pain and regret I felt just seeing her again. My memories flashed back to when I fell in love and married Kate only to lose her after I made her an immortal. She really hated me.

They moved just off holy ground and began fighting like angry school-boys. Kate and I watched until Kell ended the combat knocking Connor to the ground and seemed to gloat long enough. When Jacob Kell left, he pointed to me and said, "Call ya."

After the two enemies departed, I tried to question Connor about the exchange with Kell. He would not tell me everything. Afterwards I left him at the hotel and I went to see Kate to question her loyalty to Kell, however seeing her again inflamed up old feelings we both still shared.

Later that night she came to see me and we spent a few hours in passion's embrace forgetting for a little while the outside world and the worries that went with them. When I attempted to ask forgiveness, she left my room. I followed her down the hall of the hotel and tried to explain but as the elevator door closed, I saw sadness in her eyes.

I sought council from Joe and Methos about if it were possible I could beat Jacob Kell. They were doubtful. This was something I had to conquer on my own.

The next evening, I knew it was time to challenge and defeat Kell on the rooftop. Instead, it was Connor there waiting for me. He was in a melancholy mood and talked as if he saw no future. He challenged me and we locked swords until he forced me to behead him.

Even though I had Connor's quickening, the grief that I killed him lay heavy on my soul. I should have walked away. Will I be able to slay Kell for Connor's soul to rest?

In the morning, alone with my feelings, I went through a series of sword katas trying to clear my mind.

One day passed before Kell came looking for me. His irritating dribble seemed to drone on until I had an even better reason to kill him. We began fighting and it was as treacherous as any battle I have ever encountered. Just when I felt my strength was near an end, a force inside, pulled me up and held my sword high. Attacking Kell with Connor's energy, I was finally able to overpower him. The quickening left my head buzzing with a hundred immortal voices crying for justice.

A few days later, I arranged to take Connor's body back to Scotland and bury him near Heather and Ramirez. It was the beginning of fall, the hills were still green, and the air was crisp and cold. I think his spirit was at peace. It was time for me to go home.

]]]][[[[

Duncan MacLeod finished writing in his journal about the experience while McFadden sat near-by. The boarding area at the Edinburgh airport bustled with activity as the two immortals waited for the flight from Scotland to the United States.

Frank McFadden interrupted him asking, "Did you tell Kate about Evan?"

Duncan shook his head replying, "No, she didn't need to know." Looking up at the grand immortal, he smiled ruefully saying, "It might have made her angry again."

Shifting his position in the uncomfortable seat, Frank told him, "This is only the beginning, Duncan. When we get back to Seacouver, you much get in contact with Joe Dawson and report to him what happened with Jacob Kell."

"So we are exchanging reports in the open?" he questioned.

"Yes," Frank answered, "The alliance is going well and the watcher trust is in good standing."

Duncan commented solemnly, "Egan's execution cannot fix all the bad blood that came about from Amy's treason. She could have stopped the murder." He looked at Frank reminding him, "Some of those immortals were good friends."

Putting his hand on Duncan's arm in a consoling manner, Frank said, "You should see him as soon as possible and give him a firsthand account."

Duncan nodded slowly and said, "Maybe I'll go see him when the new bar is finished. Right now I'm not ready."

As delicately as possible Frank told him, "Do you realize we just missed the terrorist attack on the Twin Towers? Four Watchers were killed and the new Watcher Headquarters was badly damaged?"

Leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, Duncan thoughtfully rubbed the calluses on his hands. He finally spoke, "So you're saying go see Joe and cheer him up?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying," Frank agreed. He added, "It will be good to see him and take Evan. It will be good for him too."

Hearing the announcement of their flights boarding call, both immortals picked up the carry-on bags and walked to the gate.

.


	42. Beware of the Nightmare

_**Beware of the Nightmare**_

_**September 2009**_

_Eight years passed from the time Duncan flew to Connor's rescue and demise. He made only a few visits to see Joe Dawson. Once to give him the report on Connor, Jacob Kell and Kate and the other times just to see his old friend._

One sunny afternoon, father and son hiked around the small island on their usual route. Stopping in a flat area Duncan said, "This is a good place for practice. Evan, take out your staff and show me what moves you remember."

Smiling with anticipation, ten-year-old Evan took out his staff and stepped clear of the trees. He stood almost five feet tall and his hands moved the staff around one side to the other then over his head in a quick fashion. He ended the kata with his left hand outstretched and his right hand tucked the staff behind his back. His feet parted in a half-horse stance.

Laughing and clapping Duncan said, "Well done." Picking up his staff he called to Evan, "You can attack me now."

Mature for his age, Evan eagerly pounced on the opportunity to learn from his father all the martial arts he could.

Together they spared on until the afternoon ended. Taking a break, they sat on the grass while Duncan explained the many nuances for close combat fighting. All too soon, the early sunset came and they stood up to walk back to the cabin in the twilight.

Suddenly up ahead on the path, two red eyes hovered above the ground. Holding still, Evan said quietly, "Erebus is here."

A low growl emitted from the creature making the hairs on Duncan's neck stand up. He saw what appeared to be a wild dog. Slowly he bent down to pick up a rock hoping to scare the animal away.

"No dad, wait!" Evan yelled but he was too late.

The rock passed through the apparition, which turned its attention fully on Duncan MacLeod. The beast came charging at him snarling and showing savage teeth.

Now it attacked and it became solid matter latching onto Duncan's arm with a death grip. Yelling in pain, Duncan fell back onto the ground hitting the animal in the face with his other fist. The creature's drool burned his flesh as it ripped and tore into him.

Evan moved closer to the struggle and yelled out, "You have no power here! Vado tergum ut vestri vinco!"

Just as quickly, the creature let go of Duncan's arm and growled at Evan. The boy stood his ground holding the staff up and stared intently until it slinked back into the darkness.

Holding his bleeding arm and sitting up Duncan asked, "What was that beast?"

Reaching down to help his father to his feet Evan urged, "We have to get back to the cabin." Pulling on his good arm he yelled, "Hurry father!"

Moving slowly and painfully, Duncan walked back to the cabin with Evan's support and constant urging the whole way. By the time he stumbled inside the cabin door and onto the bed, he was sweating profusely.

Evan turned on the lamp to look at the wound. As the skin attempted to heal, the contamination kept the wound open. The infection soon invaded Duncan's whole body as he fought to stay awake.

Locating the cell phone, Evan looked for the number and called Frank McFadden. When the receiver picked up, Evan yelled out, "Grand Immortal, you have to come here! Erebus attacked dad and he is badly hurt!"

"Slow down," Frank commanded, "And tell me again what happened."

Looking at his father, with tears in his eyes, Evan said, "The demon dog attacked us and bit dad. The saliva is slowly poisoning him and he might die."

Trying to reassure him Frank instructed, "Go get all the herbs you can and brew a tea in hot water. Make him drink it and clean the wound with the same herb mixture. I promise to be there tomorrow."

For such a heavy burden placed on a child, Evan said, "I will keep him alive Sir, just bring an antidote."

He closed the cell phone and went to make the tea as instructed. When it was ready, he placed a cup to his father's feverish lips and pleaded, "Please drink it!"

Duncan managed to drink the full cup and then he slipped into oblivion. His mind fought a battle with the poison as it crept into his nightmare.

]]]][[[[

**The layer between alternate worlds spreads thin and just on the other side, the Zoroastrian god of evil strokes a pet while it gloats over the dying immortal. It announces to the ghost of Duncan MacLeod, "You think you defeated me? Now you will be trapped in the world that should have been."**

_Duncan stood on the top of a building looking at the dismal setting. It is late evening and a gang roams the streets. He finds this world disturbing as he watches out for someone he thought he once knew. In another part of the city, Anna Teshemka wanders the streets. She goes to a stadium with many people converging there for food and shelter. After handing out some bread, she finds a place to rest. She looks up at the night sky and sees three planets near alignment. Then she sees a vision._

_According to a prearranged plan with Methos, Giovanni and Reggie, one member of the group, Zai Jie breaks into a tower in Eastern Europe to access computer data. He then initiates contact with his associates via a camera to give them the position of the Source. On the view screen, Zai tells them, "Find the monastery and talk to the Brothers of Doleo." Just as the signal fades, Zai says, "Pray for me father." Then the transmission is lost._

_As the mystical guardian of the Source tracks him to the building, he kills one guard as Zai senses its approach. The Guardian challenges Zai Jie. They fight but the guardian possesses supernatural speed and a metal neck collar. Zai Jie cannot win and the guardian decapitates him. The buildings composition amplifies the quickening and the structure explodes._

_At the same time, Reggie realizes that the planets are repositioning from their orbits into a celestial configuration. He tells Methos there is not much time left and asks him about MacLeod. Methos answers, "Duncan MacLeod is not the man he once was."_

_The implication of the event begins to weigh heavily on Methos then he calls his old friend Joe Dawson telling him, "The Guardian is awake, find MacLeod." _

_Duncan is running in the street towards the collapsed building still on fire. The Guardian appears out of the rubble calling out, "This is the end of time."_

_Duncan asks, "What are you?"_

_The being answers, "I'm the Guardian, Duncan MacLeod. You have squandered your gift. You could have ruled the world and you pissed it all away."_

_With disgust Duncan says, "Have a nice day," and turns away. However, when the guardian brings up the name of Anna, this makes Duncan ask, "What's Anna got to do with this?"_

"_Everything!" It yells and then comes at Duncan with a circle of attacks. The guardian strikes repeatedly at Duncan taunting, "Are you the one? Would you kill to be the one?"_

_Joe arrives in time to see Duncan MacLeod hit with the Guardian's blade. To save him, he rams into the guardian with his truck and then he shoots Duncan. He drags the unconscious immortal into his truck. He drives off to meet with the others at a monastery. When Duncan comes awake, he commands Joe, "Stop the car," admonishing him saying, "You shouldn't be interfering." In turn, Joe tells him, "Methos is looking for the Source. It's your call."_

_Finally, Duncan relents and gets back in the truck. Joe drives on the long journey to meet the others who are also on the way to the monastery. As the miles pass by, Duncan reflects on a memory with Anna, his wife._

_At the Zagona monastery, they meet up with Giovanni, Reggie and then Methos. He drives up on a motorcycle wearing a leather fringe jacket. Reggie says, "Leather is a really good look for you."_

_Duncan says, "I hear you're on a quest for the Source."_

_Methos replies, "You make it sound so grand."_

_Together they knock on the door asking to see the elder. They are denied entry and soon see someone climbing up the wall and going inside. It is Anna. They ram the door with the truck and get inside. As they prepare to fight, a monk tells them, "You can see the elder now that she is here."_

_Duncan and Anna share a moment when she tries to explain to him about her visions. When everyone is inside the chamber, The Elder begins telling them about an ancient history. "I joined another group of Immortals who searched for the Source. Upon slaying the Guardian, two survivors were cursed. One of us became the new Guardian. I was cursed with decay." _

_Suddenly a special vision comes to her from the Elder and he tells Anna, "Follow the signs." He looks at the small group and says, "Follow the girl. She knows the way." _

_Meanwhile, outside the monastery the Guardian seeks out and assaults Reggie and Joe Dawson. They are on holy ground so Duncan throws his katana at the Guardian cutting him. The Guardian pulls the sword from his neck and breaks it. Standing above Joe, he stabs him with the broken blade making his escape. While there is no time to grieve, Duncan buries Joe. Soon they leave for an island, which they have determined is the true location of the Source._

_Approaching the island, the boat's captain tells them cannibals rule the island. After a combat with the natives, they acquire a car and drive until they stop and need to rest at an abandoned house. That night, Reggie is on guard duty while Duncan and Anna talk. Duncan tells her, "After 400 years, I always hoped a light bulb would go off and I would know why I spent my life chopping off heads." _

_Reggie is walking around and the guardian sneaks up behind him then taps him on the shoulder. No one could feel him. Reggie tries shooting but the Guardian moves too fast. He circles Reggie cutting him repeatedly until he falls down bleeding to death. The Guardian speeds off as the others come out and see their fallen friend._

_They quickly put Reggie in the car and drive off. It becomes apparent by morning when they know Reggie will not recover. They stop in a clearing long enough to bury him. They all continue arguing. Duncan tells them, "We're mortal now and everything has changed."_

_Four are left and they drive down the road going east in search of a place that holds the source. By late afternoon, they come upon a roadblock made of wooden posts attached together with a body tied in the middle. Duncan and Methos attempt to cut the man down and clear the road but a gang of outlaws attacks them. All four starts running through the woods but soon the gang surrounds them. Before they can fight their way free, they are shot by darts. It is late into the night when they awaken tied to trees and logs with ropes in spread eagle fashion. The sound of festivities by the gang sends them a feeling of dread. Anna sees the Guarding walking around the cannibal gang. He walks up to her and says, "Woman come. The Source calls."_

_He takes a sword and cuts her ropes. Duncan cannot stop him as he leads Anna away. She turns to look at Duncan and tells him, "Come for me." In the distance, their captors dance around a large bonfire. Soon some fire creeps closer and starts to burn Giovanni's ropes. When he is free, he takes his sword and runs off refusing to free the others._

_The fire travels over to Duncan's ropes and he pulls until his hand is free. Untying his other hand, Duncan jumps down to look for his butterfly swords. After cuts the ropes holding Methos, Methos takes a sword from him and says, "Do you trust me?" The cannibal gang now sees their prey is escaping._

_Together Duncan and Methos run in the direction Giovanni went. The gang is chasing them and they need to hide. Up ahead the cannibals recapture Giovanni and they taunt him with a sword saying they are going to kill him. Methos tells Duncan, "Just leave him." Duncan replies, "Can't." He comes to Giovanni's aide to fight with the gang until Giovanni runs off. Methos then come to Duncan's aide by throwing his sword into a tree trunk. A cannibal on the motorcycle drives into it beheading himself._

_Methos tells Duncan, "Go find Anna. I wanted it to be me but it was always supposed to be you. Even while mortal you are still the best of us." Then he rides off on horseback drawing the cannibals away from Duncan._

_This act allows Duncan to pursue Anna. When Giovanni finds the Guardian, he kneels and asks him, "Have I won?" The guardian drops out of the trees and says, "No." He then decapitates Giovanni._

_Duncan sees Anna in starlit clearing. As the cosmic convergence is happening directly over them, he calls to her. The Guardian surfaces and challenges him saying, "One of us has to die."_

"**Now he will strike down the guardian." Ahriman says to Erebus, "I will keep Duncan MacLeod here forever." IT watches the adventure play out satisfied that the champion will perish before he can escape the menagerie.**

_Duncan replies, "I've heard that before." He moves to cross swords with the guardian and discovers that he now has the same speed and power as the Guardian. They fight until Duncan has the advantage. The guardian stops his attack. Duncan is near Anna and tries to touch her. However, a light is flowing around her and she says, "It is not time yet."_

_The Guardian beckons him back saying, "You must face me." Duncan goes back to the challenge and as their swords clash the Guardian says, "The Source is intoxicating!" Duncan spins around the Guardian faster that buries him with only his head showing. Stopping his sword, Duncan thinks back on all the warnings given and refuses to kill the Guardian. _

_This is what defeats him and the Guardian evaporates in a flash of light while screaming that he is "cursed forever."_

_Duncan enters the Source guided by his pure heart. Once inside the Source, Anna reveals that she is pregnant with their child. He leans towards her lips kissing her until the vision fades and he becomes aware of…pain._

…_._

Over the past several days, the Grand Immortal watched over Duncan MacLeod by treating him with a venomous antidote. Frank McFadden worried it would all be in vain. However, on the fourth day, the fever broke and Duncan stopped moaning and thrashing in the coma like sleep.

Evan stayed in the cabin and at times sleeping on the bed next to his father. He confided to Frank, "I'm afraid that if I leave his side, he won't come back."

_**The red fog rose before his eyes and Duncan now finds himself on a crumbling planet. He sees a double moon in the atmosphere trapped in orbit around this alien world. The city-like buildings crumble with decay surrounding him with stillness. **_

_**A shift in the dimension catches his eye and slowly a form moves towards him until the reptile appears. The hunched body of Ahriman, long tail and red scales, rustled as it walked. A long forked tongue flicked out between its teeth as it spoke, "Champion, I have defeated you."**_

_**Duncan stayed motionless teetering on the edge of a crevasse naked and vulnerable. Drawing upon his inner strength, he answers back, "I am not defeated unless I allow it."**_

_**Its voice hissed again, "I have brought you to my realm and you will never escape!" The monster moves closer with the intent on killing the soul of this champion.**_

_**Duncan steps back and suddenly slips over the edge before the claws could grab him. The falling felt like it would continue forever.**_

_**At that moment, Duncan feels a hand grab his arm and it pulls him away from the black abyss towards a tunnel that opens to another dimension. Demon screams echoed and split the air. Looking back, Duncan sees Ahriman clawing the ground and throwing great boulders after the champion.**_

_**Just before, he enters the passageway, he looks ahead and Cyrus pulling him. He let go saying, "Your time is not yet known." Duncan glides through the tunnel and emerges into a world that was bright and comforting.**_

"He is moving," calls Evan and he begins crying out, "Dad it's me, wake up!"

Holding his shoulders tightly, Frank continued shaking him and calling repeatedly, "Duncan wake up!"

_A moment later, Duncan MacLeod was back in his immortal body again. He opened his eyes aware of two faces looking at him and calling his name._

_._

_**A Week Later…**_

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation between father and daughter. When Amy opened the door of the little apartment, she let out a gasp of surprise. She stepped back and looked at her father with wide eyes.

Joe gave her a questioning look but got up slowly from the couch to look. Seconds later, he opened the front door wider. There on the small landing stood the one immortal he feared he would never see again.

"Mac!" Joe cried out, "Am I glad to see you!" His hand grasped Duncan's tightly.

That cold nightmare induced death scene gives way to the emotions on Duncan's face. It brings to light how much he kept in check. That instant memory forced a solemn reality on him of what he would experience when Joe was gone.

The flashback vanished and Duncan steps inside to hug Joe telling him, "I apologize for not coming to see you sooner."

Joe hugged him back saying, "There is a lot I've wanted to apologize for over the years."

He stepped back wiping a tear from his eye. He spies Evan standing behind Duncan looking shy. Reaching out his hand Joe asks, "Hi Evan, how are you?"

Evan politely shook his hand in return saying, "I'm fine."

Joe turns to Amy asking her, "Could you please bring some lemonade?"

He ushered his guest into the sparse living room and pointed to the sofa asking them, "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Both men sit down but Evan perched on the arm of the sofa near his dad.

As Amy left the room, a young girl came running up to Joe with a game in her hand. "Can you fix it grandpa?" she asked, handing him her video game player.

She brushed blonde hair from her face. Her dark brown eyes looked at Duncan and Evan. She politely said, "Hi, I'm Elana."

Duncan smiled and told her, "Hello Elana. I'm Duncan and this is my son Evan."

While Joe looked at the electronic game, Evan watched with interest. Then he asked Elana, "What other toys do you have?"

"Come on, I'll show you," she said taking his hand and leading him to her room.

Amy returned with the lemonade and served them. Looking at Duncan, she saw him smile and he said, "Thanks."

Joe took his glass and nodded saying, "We'll talk in private."

After they were alone Duncan said to Joe, "She's quite a charmer. Your granddaughter is growing up."

Joe nodded and replied, "Oh she'll break hearts I'm sure."

Duncan agreed but then became serious. He blurted out, "I saw you killed." Then he explained, "During the coma, I was caught up in a nightmare world and I saw you murdered by powerful and twisted immortal. Methos might have escaped the cannibals, but don't remember who the other immortals were."

Joe gave a low whistle and said, "That must have been some nightmare."

MacLeod continued telling him, "It was another attack by Ahriman. He tried to keep me there in an alternate reality." He leaned back on the couch sighing heavily. He admitted, "I almost didn't come back."

Putting the toy aside, Joe picked up a folder on the table and told him, "Maybe write it up for me and I'll add it to the report." Handing papers to MacLeod he added, "The new Watcher headquarters and training school are working out very well in Baltimore Maryland. Reports and chronicles get filed and copied there and serve as a central database. And get this," he smiled saying, "Methos is teaching a class as Adam Pierson."

Duncan chuckled while he read the papers imagining Methos dressed as a professor teaching a group of young Watchers about immortals. A minute later, he gave Joe a serious look and said, "Evan is going away to study with Frank McFadden."

Joe disagreed saying, "This is too soon. He still needs you."

"I've taught him all I can," MacLeod said with a note of pride in his voice. "I knew this day was coming and Joe you should have seen how well he handled my illness."

Joe said quietly, "You almost died." He picked up his lemonade and sipped it to control his emotions. Looking up at Duncan who was also drinking his beverage, he told him, "Do you know how many people waited to hear the news of your recovery or death?"

Duncan shook his head replying, "Maybe five or six that I can think of off hand."

Joe narrowed his eyes giving him a look of disbelief. "Try three hundred," he said. "Don't forget how many watchers there are that follow your history."

Hearing the children playing in the other room Joe quietly asked Duncan, "Have you told him about his mother?"

Duncan nodded and said, "The story I am allowing him to know is that he was born and shortly afterwards she fought at the Gathering where she died." Leaning forward he explained, "He must never know the truth."

Joe questioned him, "Is that the best thing for him? Eventually he will find out. Some immortal that was there may say something."

Duncan elaborated, "Evan accepts what I told him and I sent word to the others to say no more. That's why I'm telling you now, Joe." He requested further, "Even if he asks you."

"Don't worry Mac, I won't tell him," Joe agreed. "That may be the right thing to do for now."

MacLeod smiled wistfully and said, "This is my last day with him. After this briefing, we are traveling to France to see Frank McFadden. After Evan gets settled, I go back to the game."

Joe leaned forward grasping his hand in friendship telling him, "Then tonight, we celebrate as family."

_**(Third part of story, The Unfinished Sword)**_


End file.
